Reliving
by MidnightMint
Summary: Midoriya Izuku has always dreamed of becoming a hero. Saving those who are in need and being a symbol of justice and peace, that was what a hero for him is. However, for the quirkless is its nigh impossible to ever become a hero. What would happen to Midoriya Izuku if he was given another chance to relive his life? BNHA AU/Genderbent
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue & First Chapter**

* * *

No.

Those words echoed painfully deep within his person.

Countless people have told him that his dreams were worthless, and no matter what he did in the present or future, nothing will change, for he is quirkless.

Living in a society filled with both heroes and villains, the said society was controlled by quirks. Those who have quirks are praised as being blessed and gifted, while those without are regarded as average and unimportant. It was an unfair society, it did not matter what a person's wish or dream is, if he or she has a quirk, he or she will have many possibilities to make that wish or dream a reality. While those not blessed by a quirk, will have to swallow their hopes of being someone spectacular or amazing and will have to accept where their place is.

How unfair.

At the center of a plaza, a crowd had gathered. All of them were looking at the giant screen on a building that showed a program of some sort. On the screen, a very large man stood with a huge smile on his face. He had a very muscular and well-define physique. He had short blonde hair brushed backwards, with two distinct tuffs that stick up above his head that resembled antennae. He was flexing as he was speaking, to a person ignorant of the current society he might look really silly, but for those who are "into" the current society, this person on the screen symbolized justice. With each flex of his muscle and each word spoken out, the crowd cheered and applauded. But among those crowd, a lone boy stood at the back. Unlike the others, he was neither cheering nor applauding. Instead, he looked at the screen with dull eyes with heavy bags underneath it. The boy had a gloomy aura to him and his unkempt hair and messy clothes implied that he had no care to his well-being.

"I am here!"

As the man on the screen said those words, the crowd erupted into a louder cheer. However, the boy remained motionless. Instead, he clenched his fist tightly and bit his lip, as if he was severely frustrated.

The boy was named Midoriya Izuku. He had a stature that was quite small for someone his age. With a round face and a bit messy fluff of dark green hair, he looked like the typical average school kid.

For as much as he can remember, he was treated poorly by his classmates and so-called "friends", but their unfairness doubled by the time they learned that he was quirkless. He was bullied and mistreated. Despite being a good kid, he was insulted by those around him by sticking to his dream of becoming a hero.

Why was he insulted?

Why was someone like him so unfairly mistreated?

Was it because he was quirkless?

His dream of becoming a hero, was it useless for someone like him?

Was he nothing more than huge dead weight for people around him?

These questions ravaged the boy's mind every single day.

Yet, he still clung to a string of hope.

All might's encouraging words remained deep within and served as a oasis in the boy's cracking person. He admired All might, basically worshiping him. He hoped that even though he was quirkless, he can be someone like All Might and be able to inspire people, especially those who are mistreated.

The boy hoped that one day he will be able to meet with is hero. One day, he hoped that he would be able to tell his dream to his hero and to hear the encouraging words of his hero in person. Until then, the boy will wait and hope, while reliving his memories of All Might.

Wait and hope.

That day came, but it was not the day where his hope was confirmed or strengthened. It became the day where his hope was shattered completely.

No.

That word became the catalyst that shattered the boy's entire person. Even though his hero, All Might, offered consoling words which came in the form of the boy becoming like a policeman. Saying that even though the job wasn't flashy as a hero, it was still a noble job.

However he didn't realize how those words are heard by a person whose hope was shattered. To the boy, the consoling words were nothing more than words said by the winners in order to let the losers feel better about themselves.

The boy knew that his idol didn't mean no harm, but deep within him, resentment started to sprout.

His idol left and the boy, now a complete mess, decided to go home.

Reaching his home, he immediately went straight for his room while ignoring the words of his mother. He locked his door and even though his mother kept knocking on his door, he ignored everything. Turning his computer on, he navigated through the web in order to look at videos that were currently live. He gazed around his room, all of the All Might merchandise that carefully decorated his room further sprouted the resentment that was starting to grow inside him. Then he looked back to his screen and realized that the video on his screen was showing Bakugo Katsuki was being held hostage by the Sludge Villain from before.

The boy knew that it was only a matter of time before the villain was defeated by the heroes, however at the moment, the boy smiled. As he watched his "friend" have a terrified expression on his face on screen, the boy felt the slightest amount of joy in his heart. He didn't want the villain to win, but seeing Bakugo Katsuki being rendered useless with a stupid expression on his face made the boy a bit happy.

A week has passed since then, but the Izuku remembered everything that transpired that day clearly without any mistake as if it happened yesterday.

The program on the screen changed into regular news and All Might could no longer be seen, the crowd started to disperse. Izuku walked up to the end of the block and waited for the street lights to change.

He felt worthless and useless. Whatever he did brought no joy to him. He wondered if someone like him would be remember if he just disappeared. He remember the words said to him before.

 _Why don't you throw your sorry ass off a roof and hope in the next life you have a quirk._

It was stupid, but deep inside him, the words felt appealing to him. Nothing would change if he disappeared, nobody would even remember him, for he is just another quirkless individual waiting on the sides while those with quirks get to shine.

"Wait, stop!"

All of a sudden, he was brought back from his thoughts by a sudden scream. He looked forward and saw a little girl crossing the street chasing a purple balloon. He shifted his gaze to the side and noticed a car speeding its way.

There were no words inside his mind at the moment.

Not even the notion if him not having a quirk.

If he did manage to save the girl, he would not be remembered and be soon be forgotten.

But he didn't care.

At the moment, the little girl needed to be saved, and Izuku was more than willing enough to save her.

Quirk or not, he will save her.

* * *

The last thing he remembered after that was the sound of a loud crash and people screaming their throats out. He wanted to open his eyes, but his eyelids were too heavy. He could hear muffled words in his ears, but they were too distorted to grasp their meaning. His body felt heavy, yet he felt like he was floating in water.

"Hello!"

Signaled by the sudden voice, Izuku opened his eyes.

Feeling the heaviness of his body fade away, he sat up quickly. Certain that he was hit by a car. he stood up and began stretching, but there was no pain. He was sure he was hit, so if he wasn't dead, he should've been severely injured. But he felt neither pain nor any soreness on his body.

"Was that all a dream?" Izuku uttered softly.

"Nope, your actually dead."

Izuku looked back towards the direction which the voice seemed to have originated from. He was surprised to see a woman standing in his sights.

The woman looked mature as if she was in her late twenties. She had deep black hair so long that it draped all over the ground. She wore a dark form-fitting sleeveless dress with long black glove covering most of her arms. She didn't wear any socks or shoes, it seemed she walked with bare foot. But what drew the attention the most were the horns and wing that she had. She had ivory white horns that had the form of tree branches that rests at the side of her head all the way to the back of her head, giving the horns the image of a crown. A large single wing rested upon her lower back. The wing seemed more like a skeleton arm covered intricately with black feathers.

The room where they were in seemed like an elegant bedroom of a noble. The floor was entirely covered with deep black carpet. At the middle of the room stands a master bed with white sheets and black pillows. The walls were white, but due to them being covered in intricate letters, they seemed more black than white. The letters written on the surface of the wall couldn't be understood by Izuku. They were far too different from the letters of the modern alphabet.

Izuku grew confused. She didn't know the identity of the woman in front of her, if she did ever meet someone like her, he would've surely remembered due to the appearance alone. He wondered if it was due to a quirk why the woman's appearance is like that.

Quirk.

Suddenly, a sharp pain radiated from Izuku's chest. It was brief, but quite painful. He remembered the fact that he was quirkless, and everyone around him ridiculed him for it. Even his idol rejected the notion of his dream due to the sole fact of him being quirkless.

He glared and clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Ah, that expression is wonderful! It's giving me chills."

Before Izuku noticed, the woman had already had his face on her hands. The woman drew Izuku's face closer to hers and the realization of the distance caused him to blush. He wanted to get away, but the woman held his face firmly on her hands.

"I'll do you a favor, boy. Allow me to show you how the epilogue of your life would be."

The woman let go of Izuku's face and clapped her hands.

Immediately after the entire room glowed in blinding white light.

As soon as Izuku opened his eyes, he saw the scene that transpired after he had jumped on the street to save the little girl. A crown had gathered and yelling and murmurs filled the entire area. The little girl that he tried to save was being caressed by her mother.

It would seem that he did manage to save her. A spark of relief and a tint of joy sprinkled his heart.

However, soon he felt dread. He looked over to the side and noticed a car that had rammed into the street light. The impact had been so great that the street light had caved in. Behind the car, a streak of tire marks in red trailed after. His gaze followed the trail into a puddle of blood just several meters away.

What he saw terrified him to the point that his knees gave away and he started vomiting.

In the middle of the puddle of blood, was him.

Or to be more precise, his body.

His corpse.

His body's flesh was tattered and scratched so much that his bones could be seen through his open flesh. His arms bent in a way that was never meant for it to bend. His eyes were wide open and bloodshot, as if he saw a terrifying nightmare while asleep.

Izuku started to sob. He was happy that he finally managed to save someone even though he was quirkless, but something deep inside tells him otherwise. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to end his life just yet.

After getting his dreams crushed by the person whom he looked up to the most, he became depressed. However, he didn't want to die. The thought of him ending his own life did course through his mind from time to time, but he never had the will nor the conviction to go through with it.

He still lived through everyday.

No, that wasn't right.

He didn't live, he only survived.

He woke, he ate, he studied, he ate, he slept.

That was all.

That was not living, he merely survived.

He walked through everyday without any motivation nor goal inside his head. Like a corpse, he wandered in a lifeless-like state through his life.

"A hero."

Suddenly Izuku heard something from the crowd that grabbed his attention. He looked over to the crowd that were all gathered looking over his corpse.

"That kid's a hero."

Countless praise rained down to Izuku from the crowds' mouths. They praised him for saving a child even though it ultimately cost his own life. They eyes of those in the crowd were full of an emotion that was a mix of admiration and pity.

He was being called a hero.

In truth, he would've been happy. It was his life-long dream to be someone who could help others and be called a hero. To stand headstrong and firm in the eyes of the people.

But, he wasn't happy. Not a single tint of joy touched Izuku's heart.

"Bullshit."

Clenching his teeth, he cursed under his ragged breath.

He cursed everything. The car that ended his life, the crowd who were spouting mindless praise on his corpse, he cursed himself.

In order to be called a hero by others, he had to give up his life. While people with quirks, just had to go through the hero course and gain fame in order to be called a hero.

How unfair.

For the quirkless him, he had to actually die to be called a hero. If he didn't, nobody would even consider batting an eye. He would be just another ordinary run-of-the-mill quirkless individual. He would be ignored, scoffed at, and mocked.

He was indeed happy to be able to save someone in his life, but the words that came praising him was like rubbing salt to his open wound. They weren't words of praise, they seemed more like patronizing words to him.

"I hate this... I despise this!"

He punched the concrete ground as he cursed everything. Despite the pain that surged through his fist, he continued to punch the ground will all his strength.

Behind him was the woman who showed him all this. Due to Izuku being occupied as he punched the ground endlessly, he didn't noticed the shit-eating grin the woman had on her face. Her cheeks were incredibly flushed red and her eyes were wide as he looked over Izuku.

With her body shaking in excitement, she knelt down and embraced the sobbing Izuku with her full body fully pressing onto him.

She leaned in closer and whispered closer to his ears in a bewitching tone.

"Such is life. It is said that life is unfair to everyone, however only a fool with a significantly minuscule brain would believe that. Life favors those who are blessed and in luck, while those who are not are left in the back to be forgotten."

She grabbed Izuku's head and tilted it sideways. Slowly, she drew her lips closer. Opening her mouth, she drew her tongue out and, as if in thirst, licked Izuku's ear sloppily.

The boy shuddered feeling the sensation, but due to him being in deep depression, didn't react to much to it. The only reaction Izuku gave was him turning to look at the woman.

The woman smiled and giggled.

"Well, I'm liking you more and more. Your expression, your raw emotions, they excite me so much that my body can't stop trembling!"

She turned Izuku to face him and caressed his face gently.

"What if I told you that I can give you another chance?"

Izuku looked at the woman in confusion.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I told you," The woman replied in an amused tone. "I can give you another chance. A chance to come back. A chance to prove something."

Izuku stared at the woman in disbelief.

Honestly, he didn't even know who the woman is. He was sure that the woman he was talking to right now was no ordinary human. After being shown what happened to him after saving the young girl, Izuku was sure that he was dead. This could also be all just a dream of a dying person, but somehow that seemed unlikely to him.

No matter how many times he racked his brain to figure who or what the woman is, he drew no conclusion inside his mind. He didn't even know where he was.

Was this the afterlife?

If so, then it's significantly different to what he had expected. Very different.

"Do you not want another chance?" The woman tilted her head. "Don't you want to gain a chance to show those who mistreated and mocked you under their nose that they were wrong?"

Izuku felt something in his chest.

"Don't you want to see their face with your own eyes as you prove to them that you're no bystander. That you're no run-of-the-mill ordinary human?"

As he heard this words, Izuku looked down.

What good will it do if he ever did come back and gain another chance in life? He would still be the worthless and useless Midoriya Izuku whose dream was rejected by everyone even his most looked up idol?

"Don't you want to bash into their heads the fact that you're not powerless? That you're not quirkless?"

Izuku opened his eyes wide in bewilderment. He looked to the woman and saw her with a shit-eating grin as she looked back at him.

What did she mean to prove that he was not quirkless? He was quirkless, that's fact. A fact that was hammered into him by everyone he thought cared about him. A fact that ended up pulling him down to the ground.

A fact that shouldn't change.

"Y-You...can give me...a-a quirk?"

Hearing the words of Izuku, the woman licked her lips wet in anticipation, leaving a trail of saliva on her lips. With her hands, she grabbed Izuku's head and brought it much closer to hers.

"Yes." The woman grinned. "Show me how far you can go. Show me that that darkness engulfing your heart is something you could sway to your advantage."

The woman could give him a quirk? Was that even possible? Countless questions filled his mind as he rejected every notion of it being a possibility. But what if it's true? What if the woman can indeed give him another shot and this time he could have the sole thing that he wanted.

A quirk.

Flashes of the face of people who mistreated him appeared in his mind. The faces of his classmates, the faces of the teachers who didn't bat an eye even when they knew that he was being bullied. The faces of his so-called friends whom were cruel to him especially after learning that he didn't have a quirk. The face of his best friend Kacchan, whom ridiculed him and told him to go jump off the roof and hope in the next life that he had a quirk. The face of his idol, the man he worshiped as a hero, All Might. The man who shattered the remaining fragments of his dreams without any thought of it.

With all of these memories inside his mind, Izuku started to tremble. He clenched his fist so tightly that it started to go pale. He bit his lip so hard that blood dripped from it.

A another chance.

A chance to show those who ridiculed and mocked him that they were wrong.

A chance to prove that he wasn't the worthless and useless Izuku Midoriya.

The chance to become a hero.

Seeing the reaction of Izuku, the woman hugged herself in delight. The rage emanating from the boy excited her. The darkness swelling inside the heart of the boy filled her body with such pleasure that her legs were starting to shake in anticipation.

Certain, she knew what the next words of the boy would be. Lustfully, she waited for the boy to speak.

Izuku looked up to the woman with eyes shaking and a wry smile on his face.

"Show me."

Hearing this, the woman stood up and laughed maniacally. With her arms around her, she embraced herself tightly as she enjoyed the delight coursing through her body.

"That's it! Fine then! I'll grant you the one thing you want! That rage! That darkness!"

The woman grabbed Izuku by his neck and pulled him up.

"Allow me to enjoy the view as you get swallowed by the rage and darkness surging within you!"

She stopped laughing and then glanced Izuku's body from head to toe and back with eyes filled with lust.

"However, do allow me to enjoy this a bit more."

Pulling her lips closer to his, she kissed Izuku on the lips.

Afterwards, she dropped Izuku on the ground.

As soon as his body hit the ground, Izuku felt extreme pain surging through every inch of his body. He felt his flesh get ruptured and his bones shattering. He spat out blood as his body convulsed endlessly and felt like the inside of his skin were burning.

* * *

As he opened his eyes, he was welcome by a bright light. It took a minute before his eyes could properly adjust to the light. He realized that what he was staring at was a ceiling. The ceiling was white and clean without any tint of dirt.

He tried to turn his body, but he couldn't. His body felt so heavy, it was as if he was being crushed by a wall of pure concrete. Turning his attention to his hands, he tried to move.

One finger.

Two fingers.

Three fingers.

Four fingers.

Five fingers.

He moved his fingers one by one and after all of them together. Mustering what little strength he had, he raised his entire arm.

"Izuko! You're finally awake, thank god!"

Izuko?

That was not his name.

He turned his head and saw an adult woman staring at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

He recognized who she was.

His mother.

Quickly, his mother grabbed his hand and embraced with all her might.

"I'm so glad! I'm so glad!"

All of a sudden he felt a warm and wet sensation spreading through his crotch. He turned his sight down to his body and was shocked.

He saw that his body was quite different from what it used to be.

Inko noticed the stare of her child and followed and opened her eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh! It's quite late, but it appears to have finally happened. I'll go grab a doctor and some supplies."

Inko then rushed out of the room in a hurry.

So this is what she meant by enjoying a bit more.

Chuckling in amusement, he let out an exasperated sigh.

"You damn woman."

Izuku Midoriya no longer.

He, no, she was Izuko Midoriya now.

* * *

It appears that after the accident, Izuko was in a coma for almost nine months. Since there were no signs of her ever regaining her consciousness, the staff at the hospital she was in had talked about removing the life-sustaining apparatuses. But her mother convinced them to let them stay on, to hope that her daughter would wake up.

And she did.

After waking up, it took a few more days before Izuko was finally given the permission to leave the hospital. She was given medication and vitamins in order to recover.

Izuko walked through the streets with her mother. She listened what has transpired after she he fell in a deep coma. Hearing what has happened, she couldn't help but chuckle to herself in amusement.

She was no longer a boy, but a girl now.

 _That damn woman from before did say that she wanted to enjoy herself a bit more, so this what she meant._

Izuko learned that everyone she had contact with has the memories of her being always a girl. Her classmates, her teachers, her so-called friends, Kacchan, Kacchan's parents, and her own parents.

Thinking about all of this, she couldn't help but be astounded as to how the damn woman from before managed to this. She was sure that she was no ordinary human at all, but not to such a great extent. It seems her imagination was not enough.

She was surprised at first, but managed to calm down shortly after. She had guess that this mental fortitude of hers is the result of her experience with the damn woman.

After all, it was like hell.

A torturous experience that felt that it lasted for years.

Soon, they finally reached their home.

Izuko looked around and realized that nothing had changed. The furniture, the wall, the floor, the ceiling, they were all the same back then.

"Alright then. Izuko, head to your room for now and rest, I'm sure you're tired. I'll prepare dinner for the mean time."

Inside her room, nothing has changed as well. Even though she has expected her room to be a bit more girly now that she was a girl, but in truth, it was still the same. A huge amount of All Might merchandise decorated the entire room.

She walked up to the mirror and saw her reflection.

Her face was no longer round, but slim. Her neck has become a bit longer and thinner. She was unsure if this was because of her being in a coma or just because she was a girl now. She took of her clothes completely and looked back at the mirror. Her body was completely that of a girl now. It surprised her actually, not the fact that she was a girl now, but because her body seemed healthy even though she just woke from a deep coma.

Looking at her completely naked body, she realized that she was unbelievably calm. She was sure that if this ever happened to some, they may go crazy. She brushed her now longer hair with her left hand as she caressed her face with her right hand.

"I guess this is what I am now."

Turning her glance to the side of the mirror, she saw a poster of the hero All Might was stuck onto it. The words "I am here!" was written in bold font on the bottom part of the poster.

Looking at the wide grin that All Might had on his face on the poster made Izuko remember something from before.

Those words that shattered her dreams.

Anger rose up within her as she remember those words spoken down to her. Heat started to increase inside her body and her left hand started to produce smoke.

* * *

She was happy that her daughter had finally woken up.

It seemed hopeless after months and months passed and her daughter showed no signs of ever waking up. But she persevered, she hoped and waited. No matter what the staff at the hospital had said, she convinced them with all her strength, even resorting to begging when needed.

She always felt a huge amount of guilt for her daughter. She was quirkless. Because of that she was mistreated and bullied by kids her age. She knew what was happening, but whenever she asked her daughter, she would always brushed it off as nothing. But she can see the bruised on her body, especially those burn marks on her shoulders. She tried contacting the teachers on school, but they always say that it's just because she was playing with the others with quirks.

Hearing the news of her daughter getting involved in accident, she almost felt her entire life crumbled. Seeing her daughter in a bloody state as she was being operated gave her terrors that she couldn't sleep at night.

She was proud of her daughter. Even with her being quirkless, she managed to save a little girl. But truthfully, she didn't want her daughter to go around saving people as she risked her life. She was quirkless after all. No matter how hard she tried, she was a normal person and could only do little.

She wanted to convnice her daughter to settle down being a regular quirkless individual, but her guilt kept stopping her from ever saying it right at her daughter's face.

As she was cooking a meal, something grabbed her attention away from what she was doing.

A loud crash could be heard from within their house.

The loud noise seemed to have originated from her daughter's room. Fearing the worse, she rushed towards her daughter's room even slipping a few time due to her being in a panic.

Reaching the door to her daughter's room. Realizing that it was locked, she knocked furiously.

"Izuko! Izuko, is everything okay!? Are you okay!? Izuko!"

Hearing no repsonse, she braced herself and opened the door using a spare key.

With a loud bang, she opened the door with such strength that it hit the wall producing a loud sound.

What she saw scared her.

The room was, in over all, fine. But the countless All Might merchendise that her daughter has cherished so much in her life was all destroyed and scattered all over the ground. The toys were in pieces, the notebooks and posters were in shreds, the pillows and blankets were all tattered.

She saw her daughter standing in the middle of the room without clothes. She was looking at the mirror that was shattered and countless shards from it managed to wound her daughter's body. Her daughter had something in her hand and it scared her the most.

With a shaking voice, she asked.

"I-izuko... Are you a-alright?"

Hearing her words, her daughter, Izuko turned her head towards her.

Izuko had glowing red eyes that seemed to leave streaks of it as she moved her eyes as if she was a monster hunting in the depths of the night. In her hand was a scythe. It was black in color and was long in length. It's blade shined in deep black and was engraved in unreadable letters. It's sharpness was obvious just by looking at its blade and it's shape was so fine and perfect, it looked like the scythe was meant to reap life itself.

Izuko stared blankly at her mother, but soon smiled.

"Everything is alright, mother. I am fine."

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

 **Afterword**

Well, here it is. I've always wanted to write a story about boku no hero and finally had managed to do it. Things happening in real life had been an obstacle to me writing, but finally I'm having some leeway. I've written two stories for Boku no Hero, this is one of them. The other is already done, but I'm not satisfied with it and plan on rewriting it.

If mistakes are seen in terms of spelling, grammar, and/or continuation, please feel free to send me a message and I will fix them as soon as I can. Have any suggestions? Feel free to tell me all about them as well. Any help is always welcome!

If you enjoyed the story, leave a review, follow and/or favorite the story if you like.

See ya~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: This rage and darkness**

* * *

As she was in a deep coma for almost nine months, it wouldn't been a surprise to her if she had already failed in her school due to absence and had to repeat a grade. However, thankfully, the staff of the school had decided to gave Izuko a chance to earn enough credits in order to finish her studies and graduate.

Though in Izuko's mind, it was nothing more than pity.

She hated to be pitied by those bastards who ignored her bullying and left alone to fend for herself. However, it worked in her favor.

After getting injured due to the shards from breaking the mirror in her room, her mother accompanied her back to the hospital to have her wounds treated. Though her mother wanted her to be checked by a psychiatrist, Izuko asked her mother not to.

Due to the sudden manifestation of her daughter's quirk, Inko had her daughter checked by a specialist. While it was far too late in her age to start manifesting a quirk, rare mutations do happen, but they only happen to a handful of people and the chance of it happening is abysmal. The specialists figured that the accident that happen to Izuko is what triggered the mutation within her to manifest a quirk.

Izuko's quirk was categorized as an Emitter-type quirk. She seemed to have the ability to create objects. Much about her quirk is unknown, they didn't know the limit on what type of objects she could create or how many she could create. It could also be possible that all Izuko could create was the scythe.

While listening to the ramblings of the specialists that tried to bring some sense into her quirk, Izuko could only smile. She found it quite amusing how the specialists tried to rationalize the sudden manifestation of her quirk and its capabilities. Without their knowledge, Izuko already knew exactly how her quirk came about.

But even if she told them the truth, they wouldn't believe her. In fact, they would probably think that she her mental faculties were deteriorating and she was starting to go insane.

The specialists tried to do more analysis on Izuko's quirk. It was a very rare case after all. A rare mutation of quirk because of when it manifested and what type it was. According to their information, Izuko's quirk was vastly different to her parents. They offered to continue checking up on Izuko, but she declined.

* * *

After the day they went back to the hospital, Izuko and her mother went to the mall.

Her mother figured that they would need to replace the broken stuff inside Izuko's room.

Izuko figured that there was no need to such things, but seeing her mother smile, she couldn't help but agree. For nine months her mother was alone. She knew her mother was tired and depressed during those nine months, but she persevered. She stayed next to Izuko without pause and continued to hope.

She was all alone.

At the very least, she didn't want her mother to feel lonely again.

Even though her mother didn't believe in her becoming a hero despite being quirkless, Izuko knew that her mother only wanted the best for her. It wasn't her fault the she was quirkless.

Additionally, that was no longer the case anymore.

They bought all necessary stuff for Izuko's room. New mattress, bed sheets, pillows, blankets, and a new wall-mount mirror. Overall, they only bought simple and ordinary stuff for everyday use.

As they walked inside the mall window shopping, they happened to pass by a certain shop. Both Izuko and her mother looked over the store and realized that it was a store exclusively for pro hero merchandise. Countless posters, figurines, and other things with the faces of pro heroes were all over the store. The store's main attraction was a wide section on the entrance that was filled with All Might merchandise.

Izuko narrowed her eyes as she glanced over the countless merchandise with the face of the hero she once looked up to the most.

Her mother noticed and pointed to the All Might section with a smile.

"Want to buy some?"

Hearing her mother's words, Izuko's anger rose quickly. Turning back to her mother as she glared, she snapped.

"Are you kidding me!? I don't need any of that filth!"

Izuko had her teeth clenched tightly in anger and her eyes narrowed in sheer displeasure. However, seeing the terrified reaction of her mother, Izuko felt her anger diminish into nothing. Shaking her head to dismiss her anger, she looked around. Noticing the countless people staring at them due to her raising her voice too much, Izuko released a sigh and grabbed the arm of her mother.

"I'm sorry, mother. My head just ached all of a sudden, perhaps because of fatigue." Izuko smiled thinly. "We did have a packed schedule yesterday and I felt my sleep was not enough."

Hearing Izuko's words, her mother nodded and calmed down.

"I'm starving. Let's go eat, mother."

* * *

With Izuko finally having a quirk, she could now go apply for U.A.'s Hero course. Her free time was short, so she had to use her remaining time wisely. There was a certain beach she knew that would be a good place for her to practice using her quirk. Countless pieces of thrash were scattered all over the beach, so almost nobody goes to the area.

She arrived the beach before it got dark. She assured her mother that she would be alright and that she would come home before midnight. Before her mother could protest, she left.

Looking at the landscape of the beach, she frowned upon realizing just how much garbage were scattered all over the area. Due to the sheer amount of thrash, one could barely see the sands on the shore.

Stepping unto the middle of the beach, she reached her hand and opened her palm. After producing a black mist, a scythe appeared. The scythe's dark blade shone and appeared deadly sharp.

Izuko tried to twirl the scythe on her palm, but its blade almost slashed through her face as it spun, making her drop the scythe.

"Well, this is dangerous as I've expected."

She picked up the scythe and raised it up in order to look at it better.

"But this is my power now. For my sake, I need to learn how to use it better."

Izuko continued to practice swinging the scythe as she worked on her footwork. She twirled her body as she twirled the scythe alternating between her hands. She looked over to a broken washing machine that laid on the beach. Approaching the broken appliance as she continued to twirl the scythe. She sidestepped and after gaining enough momentum, she stopped twirling her scythe and leaped up. With a clean and distinct sound in the air, the washing machine was sliced completely into two clean pieces.

Observing the scythe, she made a decision.

She had never had the chance to test how much power of her quirk she can manifest, in order to fully know how much she can handle, she had to risk her own health.

Closing her eyes, Izuko focused and tried to feel her power. Feeling the power within her body flow through like molten metal through her veins, her face grimaced. Her power, or her quirk, was strong, but to be able to bring out more of its power, she will have to try and focus despite the pain her quirk brought.

Though she was dealing with great pain, Izuko persevered.

Her time is limited. The U.A. entrance exam was nearing, so she had to train without rest if she were to enter U.A.

For several days on end, Izuko trained with all her might alone on the beach. After using a great deal of her quirk's power, the thrashes on the beach got obliterated. Seeing this, she decided to go through cleaning up the beach. Having a clean beach as her training ground was much better than a dump site after all.

* * *

Finally, the day of the entrance exam has arrived.

Izuko turned her head up in order to see the unique building right in front of her. It's structure was definitely different that regular buildings. Just by looking at it from the appearance alone, one could understand just how expensive it was to build. The building had two giant letters in the color of gold that seemed to screamed out just how proud it is of its name.

U.A.

The said to be number one school in the entire country for the hero course.

Izuko smiled just by thinking how arrogant that saying was. However, she can't really deny it. The students who have graduated in the school had become successful Pro Heroes. Surely, the school had to live up to its reputation.

"Fuck off, Deku!"

Looking back towards the direction of the irritating voice, Izuko saw her childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo.

It's been a long time since they last saw each other. Due to Izuko being in a deep coma, she couldn't attend school for almost nine months. Though she has been to their school after the accident, she was more or less alone in the faculty office in order to make up for the lessons and school work she has missed. Though the kindness of the teachers to her seemed more or less like pity to her, they did save her the trouble of repeating a grade.

Izuko turned her body sideways and looked at her childhood friend with only her head facing him with her hair swaying ever so slightly with the soft breeze the blew between them.

She expected him to spout out more insulting or rude remarks, but all she got was him staring back at her with slightly wide eyes.

The reaction of Katsuki confused her for a bit. She knew that even though she was a girl now due to the annoying intention of the damn woman, their relationship was still the same.

Katsuki Bakugo was the bully and Izuko Midoriya was the bullied.

Nothing should've changed.

So, seeing a silent Katsuki was something new to her.

He continued to stare back at her with a slightly bewildered look in his eyes. Izuko tilted her head to the side and finally talked.

"It's been a while, Kacchan."

The words spoken by Izuko snapped her childhood friend from his seem-to-be trance.

Shaking his head, Katsuki's eyes narrowed in displeasure.

"You seem different, but it's still you, you damn nerd." Katsuki walked forward to the U.A. building, passing Izuko. "Don't stand in my way, if you don't want to die."

Without another word, Katsuki continued to walk away.

 _I seem to be different?_

She looked down to her body and she could only grimaced slightly as she understood what her friend meant.

Over the past month, her body has matured too much for her liking. Her figure became more pronounced, it was especially noticeable when she wore the tight fitting clothes her mother bought for her. Her height has also increased. Before, she was shorter than Katsuki, but now after meeting him, she has realized that they are more or less at the same height.

Asking her mother about this, she answered that maybe it was because of puberty. She stated that because her puberty happened quite late, perhaps her growth spurt has just began.

It was really quite a problem for Izuko.

But the main problem for her was the phenomena called 'Menstruation'.

She remembered seeing blood on her privates right after she woke up from her coma in the hospital. Due to the pain that accompanied the blood, she thought it was an injury or wound of some sort.

But after thinking about what just happened to her body, then it was no mystery what was happening.

She wasn't stupid, she knew what it was.

He is a boy.

Or at least, she was.

They tackled that kind of subject in school.

However, after experiencing the kind of thing only a girl could, she could only groan in complain.

 _That damn woman having fun however she likes._

Shaking her head to erase her thoughts and displeasure, she turned with her heel.

"Ah!"

However, before she could even take another step, she felt her shoulder bump against someone. Hearing a yelp, she looked to her side and saw a short girl with a petite build. Her skin was fair with a seemingly permanent blush to her cheeks. She had shoulder-length brown hair styled bobbed that had the ends curved inwards.

"I'm so sorry!"

As the girl apologized, Izuko shook her head gently.

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault for not minding my surroundings."

Hearing Izuko's words, the girl stared for a second before smiling shyly as she rubbed her head in embarrassment.

"It's my fault too. I was kind of nervous walking towards the entrance. It's quite weird, I know."

"Not really." Izuko stated. "I'm quite nervous as well."

"Really?" The girl looked at Izuko's face closer. "You seem really calm to me."

Izuko felt her face heat up slightly. She pulled her face away from the girl and tried to smile.

"Is that so?" Izuko turned her back to the girl and started to walk away. "It was nice meeting you, but we must hurry if we don't want to be late for the exam."

Without waiting for the girl to respond, Izuko continued walking. She clapped her cheeks gently and let out a heavy sigh.

 _That was bad. I almost made myself look like a fool in front of a cute girl._

Realizing that despite the fact that she was biologically different from what she was before, she was still the same mentally, gave her a sense of relief.

* * *

The written examination part of the U.A. entrance exam was now over.

Following the the directions of the U.A. staff, all hopeful hero course Examinees taking the entrance exam were guided to a certain room. At the right side of the double door to the room, a sign was fixed to the wall. It read "Hero Course Orientation Room."

Izuko was confident regarding her performance on the written part of the exam. If she had anything going for her in the past, it was her intelligence. She wasn't a genius, but she was confident that she was smart.

She entered the room and saw that most of the Examinees have already taken their seat. Despite there being seats available, she opted to stand in the back so that she could have a better view.

The interior of the room resembles that of a lecture room. But unlike most lecture room, it was obviously more spacious than ordinary than lecture room found in ordinary schools.

The constant chatter in the room died down as the huge screen in front started to brighten up. The logo U.A. popped up in concrete gold letters. The interior brightened up due to the lights flickering on. As more light flickered on, a man appeared up on the stage.

Tension began to fill the atmosphere as the idle chatter from the Examinees died down.

The man on stage had a very unique appearance. He was tall and slender, with long blond hair which was spiked way upwards in a huge tuft behind his head. His outfit consists of a black leather jacket with a tall collar, and matching black pants and knee-high boots. But what caught the most attention was the directional speaker on his neck.

The man braced himself and inhaled a lot of air before speaking up.

"Welcome one and all to my live show!"

His voice was strong and loud, gaining the attention of all Examinees without exception.

Despite the tense atmosphere, several sounds of awe could be heard. Probably from the Examinees who recognize the man standing in front of them.

Izuko knew the man as well. She used to listen to his radio show every week, after all.

The Pro Hero; Present Mic.

Raising his hand up like he was some sort of DJ in a club, Present Mic continued.

"I've got shivers down my spine, too, listeners! Alright, Examinees!" He continued without his voice ever lowering in volume. "I'm gonna give the low down on how this'll go down! Are you ready!?"

Though she would've been excited much more before, a tint of excitement still sprouted within her at the sight of a Pro Hero right in front of her.

Izuko smiled.

Present Mic oriented them on how the practical exam was going to play out. It seems the practical exam will be a ten minute practice battle in a replica of a city-district. Examinees can take whatever they want if they think it will help them out during the course of the practical exam. There are several designated meeting areas provided in order to split the Examinees evenly and split up any classmates or schoolmates in the process. There would three types of faux villain, each giving out a number of points once defeated by an Examinee.

Attacking other Examinees was also strictly prohibited.

"Look's like it was set up so that I don't get to crush you."

Suddenly hearing a familiar voice, Izuko turned her gaze to the side and saw her childfriend, Katsuki.

Izuko only looked at him as a respond.

Katsuki looked back and noticed that Izuko was looking at him. He growled slightly under his breath and glared back.

"Don't look at me. It bothers me a lot."

 _Same old Kacchan huh? How irritating. Due to the prohibiting of attacking other Examinees, I won't be able to kick you down. Lucky you, huh Kacchan?_

Just thinking about the possibility to embarrass her childhood friend filled her with delight. A blush formed on her cheeks as she smiled to herself.

That sight would be delightful.

"Excuse me! I think there's a mistake!"

One of the Examinees stood up with his hands raised.

The Examinee had a tall and muscular figure with a wide frame. He had short dark blue hair and wore a square-rimmed glasses. He looked like the typical serious-natured honor student that existed in all schools.

He pointed out that on the printout that all Examinees had received, four kinds of faux villains were written. However, Present Mic had only described three of them. It would be such a disgrace for a top-tier school to commit such a mistake, at least according to the Examinee talking had said.

"...Furthermore-" He looked back to the very back of the room. "You over there in the back, the girl with the dark green hair!"

Izuko then realized that she was the one the boy was referring to.

"What's with your easy-going smile? You're a bit distracting to the other Examinees here!" He glared as he continued "You seem to take this as a game. If that is what all this is to you, please leave immediately!"

Izuko was silent as he was talking. However, as she heard the mumbled laughter, Izuko felt anger rising up within her.

She walked a bit forward and to get a better view of the boy who singled her out. Tilting her head, she scowled as she looked back in displeasure.

"I was being a distraction? I never said anything once I've entered this room. Not even once." Turning her gaze to the other Examinees, she narrowed her eyes. "If I became a distraction just because of my expression, then doesn't that mean that it's the fault of the ones who looked at me? Never once did I tried to grab their attention intentionally. Not once did I call them out. It was their choice to be distracted, not mine."

The other Examinees started to grew tensed and a bit scared due to the glare Izuko gave them and the threatening tone to her voice as she spoke.

"More importantly, me? Leave? You don't have the right to ask me to leave here. If I'm a bother to you, then shut up and leave yourself."

"What did you sa-"

Before the boy could even respond, Present Mic clapped his hands in order to stop them.

"Alright! That's enough! Stand down you two or I will make the two of leave."

Hearing the Pro Hero's words, both Izuko and the boy stopped their mouths. The boy sat back to his seat properly after bowing in apology to the Pro Hero. Izuko merely stepped back and leaned against the wall at the back of the room.

Looking around, Izuko noticed Katsuki looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Once realizing the she noticed, Katsuki went back to look at the front.

Present Mic faked a cough and spoke.

"Regarding your question, Examinee Number 7111! The fourth faux villain is not really a villain for you Examinees to defeat, so to speak!" The image on the screen then changed to show the silhouette of a huge robot. "It's less of a villain to defeat, but more of an obstacle to bypass! In each area, there is one! Even if you manage to defeat one, it's worth zero points! You have nothing to gain by defeating it. So it's strongly recommended to leave it alone and run if it ever appears!"

With that answer, the boy from before stood back up and bowed to Present Mic.

"Thank you very much! I am very sorry for my earlier misconduct!"

Hearing the boy apologize, Present Mic nodded.

"Well, that's enough from me! Let's all move on to the main event!"

With a very wide smile, Present Mic walked forward and shouted the school motto with everything he had.

"GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!"

Present Mic put his hands up to his waist and winked.

"May all of you suffer gladly in the trials to come."

* * *

Izuko stood along with a great number of fellow Examinees in front of a very huge gate. The gate was the entrance to the city replica where their practical exam will take place.

Looking at the gate, Izuko narrowed her eyes as she contemplated.

 _This gate is the only thing between me and making my dreams a reality. With my second life, I'll do everything I can to pursue my dream of becoming a hero. Those who mocked me saying I can't be a hero, I'll show them._

Izuko then looked at her side and saw the girl from before. She had her hand fanning herself like she was trying to calm down. Though she wanted to talk to the girl, she was sure that the girl was trying to calm herself down and focus better on the practical exam.

To Izuko's left was the boy she argued with earlier. He was looking at her without saying anything.

 _Mu~ Ignore him. Ignore him._

It was only a matter of time before the practical exam begins. Not wanting to grow irritated and consequently get distracted just before everything began, she decided to ignore the boy.

 _The time has come. Everything will be decided after this. I must prevail!_

Rallying herself up, Izuko felt the heat within her body increase. It would've hurt her, but after training for quite a while, the pain didn't bother her as much before.

"AND START!"

With Present Mic's shout signalling the beginning of the exam, the gigantic gates started to open ever so slowly. Almost every Examinee in the area was caught unaware and thus was late to react.

But not Izuko.

Before the gigantic gates could even open completely, Izuko had already rushed in.

* * *

Though there were a lot information and details regarding the practical given during the orientation, the exam itself was quite simple. Go in, destroy as many faux villain as you can, tally the scores received, hope to reach the threshold for passing.

The practical exam's main purpose was to explore and learn the different abilities of the Examinees. To test each ability to see if they have what it takes to tackle on the hero course.

Quirks were not given complete attention, but also the natural talents and skill each Examinee had.

Insight. The ability to grasp any situation with haste and accuracy.

Agility. The ability to stick dynamic entry without ever being late to enter the scene.

Judgement. The ability to face and discern any obstacles calmly and with complete straight composure.

And of course, Fighting Prowess. Being a hero is dangerous and posed many threats not just to the hero but to the civilians around, in order to protect oneself and others, the power and capability needed to fight back is important.

With a quick swing, three faux villains of different types got severed in half. Before they could even fall down to the ground, Izuko was already on the move. She had arrived earlier than her fellow Examinees, so she had more access to additional faux villains compared to them.

Looking around, Izuko realized that the number of faux villains around her area had started to diminish greatly. It seems that the faux villains were lured easier by flashier and louder quirks. Stopping in her tracks to listen, she heard much more noise further in the center of the city replica.

Sha had already gained thirteen points for defeating the faux villains. Though she was confident in her written exam, she had to do better in the practical. Despite having more Examinees in the center, there should be more opportunity in there to gain more points. After all, more Examinees should equal more faux villains.

Before Izuko could even reach the center of the city replica, she felt the ground tremble greatly. Hearing screams, she hasten her pace.

Arriving the scene, she was welcomed by the sight of a building collapsing to the ground. A sound of an engine roaring caught her attention. Looking at the direction of the collapsed building, she saw a gigantic robot just behind the rubble caused by the collapsed building.

 _Hey. Isn't this a bit much for a zero point faux villain?_

Izuko just stood there observing the situation as many of her fellow Examinees ran away from the zero point faux villain.

Two Examinees were laying on the ground. They were moving, so they were conscious. However, their movements were sluggish, suggesting that they were either too tired or hurt to sprint. On another side, the girl she bumped into before laid on the ground with her legs underneath a pile of rubble.

Gradualy, the scene took a turn for the worse. Multiple small faux villains appeared and had started to surround the two Examinees laying on the ground, while the gigantic one approached slowly forward as its engine roared.

Izuko felt her body shake as she saw the events unfold.

 _I have gained thirteen points so far. I'm confident I did alright on the written part of the exam, but if I fail here in the practical, it would be worthless._

She was about to take a step back when something flashed inside her mind making her stop.

The memories of the hurtful and insulting words thrown at her face from the ones she thought were her friends. The memories of her being called useless and worthless. The memory of that certain time where her dream of being a hero got shattered.

All of these unsavory fragments of her past flashed inside her mind without stop. Just by remembering these memories of her was enough to make the anger in her heart pulsate.

 _Am I the same as before?_

Stopping her stepping back, she raised her feet and took a step forward.

 _No._

Biting her lip in frustration, Izuko stood her ground despite the chaos unfolding in front of her.

 _Why should I be afraid?_

 _Why should I shake on my feet?_

One last image flashed her mind.

It was the image of her corpse laying on the ground on top of a puddle of her own blood.

 _I'm not the same as I was before!_

 _I'll show all of them!_

The heat inside Izuko's body started to increase. She felt her eyes get hot and felt pain surging through her entire body like molten steel coursing through her veins. Her vision blackened out completely.

' _That rage! That Darkness!_ '

Hearing the words spoken to her by that damn woman, something snapped within Izuko.

She cursed those bastards who ridiculed her for being quirkless! All those times she was mocked for holding on to her thin dream of being a hero, she cursed them all! Those who looked down at her under their noses, she despised them all! The words of rejection given to her and her dream, she spat them all out!

Hearing the sounds of steel rattling inside her head, Izuko opened her eyes.

"TO HELL WITH ALL OF THEM!"

All of a sudden, black chains with a reddish glow started to weaved through the entire area, as if they were threads being sewn to a piece of fabric. The chains completely wrapped each small faux villain as they passed through each other like a web. As Izuko dictated, the chains receded against each other and pulled each faux villains caught into each other in a vice-like grip.

Without paying more attention to the smaller faux villains, Izuko turned her sights towards the gigantic zero point faux villain. She summoned another chain, with it and the help of her scythe, she scaled the outside of a building in the area. After decreasing the distance between her and the gigantic faux villain, Izuko jumped off from the top of the building.

As the distance grew shorter and shorter, Izuko twirled her scythe as she spun her own body. As she spun, she felt the power within her body course through to her hands and then to her scythe. Black mist started to engulf the entire surface of her scythe's blade.

' _Allow me to enjoy the view as you get swallowed by the rage and darkness surging within you!_ '

Hearing the words of the damn woman once more, Izuko smirked.

 _This kind of rage!_

 _This kind of darkness!_

Izuko stopped the spin of her body along with her scythe. With the momentum she gained, she brandished her scythe and swung it down with all the strength she could muster.

The wind produced a sound akin to a deep howl, as if it was crying from pain. Like a raging flame, the black mist engulfing the scythe stretched out and expanded without paying any heed to its surrounding.

All the other Examinees watched in awe and fascination as the gigantic faux villain they all ran away from got sliced completely in half. It erupted into explosion, making a beautiful spectacle like it was some sort of firework. Each Examinee braced themselves as the wind generated by the explosion blew against their direction.

Izuko felt increased pain surging all over her body as she continued to fall. Despite the pain she was suffering from, Izuko smiled as she saw the gigantic faux villain explode into such a beautiful spectacle.

"This kind of rage-.. This kind of darkness-"

Izuko chuckled.

"-I'll swallow it whole!"

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

 **Afterword**

Hey ya!

Another chapter updated!

As always, help regarding the spelling, grammar, continuity, are always welcome! I'm also open for recommendations regarding the story!

Now then, while I know what quirk Izuku/Izuko has in this story(Hint: Not a regular Emitter-type quirk), I don't have the slightest idea on what to name it! It is quite a problem Haha!

Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!

See ya in the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The results**

* * *

The entrance exams for UA High School had finally come to an end.

Compared to other courses, the exams for the hero course took much longer to finish. This is due to having several more factors to consider than other regular courses. So by the time the practical exams ended, the sun was already beginning to set, giving the sky a beautiful orange tint.

Examinees who went about the practical exam without any problem were allowed to exit straight away. But students who received injuries from the practical were asked to stay for a bit in order to get treated.

Izuko opened her eyes and what welcomed her was the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling.

"It seems you are awake, young girl."

Izuko looked to the direction of the origin of the voice and saw a short figure sitting on a steel stool in front of a steel desk filled with documents and books on top.

The figure was an elderly woman with gray hair that was collected in a bun that is seemingly netted around a syringe. She wore a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a belt with a pink R-shaped buckle. A cane shaped like a big syringe was one her side resting against the steel desk.

Izuko looked around and realized that she was in some sort of hospital room.

The last thing she could remember was the image of the zero-point faux villain exploding after she had sliced it in half with the use of her summoned scythe.

"It seems you can't remember anything after the exams?" The elder woman asked. "No wonder, after your astounding feat of defeating the faux villain, it seems you passed out as you fell."

Izuko scratched her head and grunted in annoyance as she contemplated.

 _I fell unconscious? I guess I did suddenly pushed myself too hard._

"Judging by the height in which you fell from, you would've been greatly injured if you landed." The elderly woman continued after having a sip from her tea. "However, the girl you saved in turn saved you. It appears her quirk has something to do with the manipulation of gravity. With her quirk, she saved you from falling and getting injured."

Izuko tried her best to remember what the girl's face looked like.

"I see. Is she still here? I want to thank her."

The elderly woman then stood up and handed Izuko a cup of warm tea.

"That will be hard to do. It's been at least an hour after the examination has ended. Most students, if not all, would've already went on their way home."

This troubled Izuko. She didn't suffer any injuries because of the girl using her quirk to save her. Izuko wanted to at least show her gratitude towards the girl.

 _Wait, an hour?_

"I've been unconscious for an hour?"

Hearing her question, the elderly woman nodded in reply.

Izuko pressed her hand on her face as she released a deep sigh of exhaustion.

 _Falling unconscious for an hour? This can't be. I knew I was lacking in training, but not to this extent._

In order to calm herself, Izuko took a sip from the tea that was handed to her by the elderly woman.

 _I guess it's no mystery. After all, my quirk isn't really a normal one. This just means that I need to double my training if ever want to prove myself._

"Well then, young girl, it's best if you went on your way." The elderly woman gestured to the door. "The sun has already began to set, you need to go home now. If you have passed the exam, then we will be meeting here soon enough."

Izuko then stood up and walked up to the door. But before she could open the door completely, she turned her gaze back and asked the elderly woman.

"May I know your name, ma'am?"

The elderly woman then smiled gently.

"I am the nurse in UA, known as the Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl."

Hearing the introduction of the nurse, Izuko nodded.

"Thanks for taking care of me while I was unconscious."

* * *

Inside a dimly lit room, a number of figures sat in front of numerous screens that showed recordings of the practical exam that had just finished.

The figures on the room were the staff of UA High School.

Their goal was to properly scan through the recordings captured by the numerous drones that they scattered throughout the exam area. Each Examinee taking the practical had at least two drones following them. They were programmed to fly discreetly above the area to record footage of the Examinees. With this and their small size, they were mostly unnoticed by the Examinees as they go through the practical exam.

With the drones combined with countless hidden cameras planted all throughout the examination area, they were able to record high resolution footage of the exam as it unfolded. So if they ever missed something, this would help them in that regard.

A short figure stood in front of the table. The figure standing seemed to be a combination of different animals, namely; a dog, a mouse, and a bear. Though he had a very animal-like appearance, his posture is no different than a regular human being.

He is the principal of UA High, Nezu.

"Looks like we have a lot of talented Examinees this time."

"A lot? Not even half of the total number of Examinees managed to pass this time."

"I know that. But what I mean is, almost all of the Examinees who managed to pass seem incredibly talented."

As Nezu said this, he turned to the screen and pushed a few buttons on the remote that he was holding.

"Out of all the Examinees that managed to pass, these two are the ones who standed out the most in my opinion."

On the screens, the image of Katsuki Bakugo and Izuko Midoriya appeared. Below their still image, were the recordings of their activities during the practical exam.

"The two of them passed and tied in first place."

Seeing the recordings on the screen, one of the figures sitting grabbed some of the documents that were on top of the desk. He flipped the documents a few times before stopping on the page where the rankings of the Examinees were written.

"Both young Bakugo and young Midoriya tied in first place, but their scores are technically quite different. Young Bakugo obtained enough points to rank first solely by defeating faux villains. While young Midoriya managed to obtained first place by the combination of faux villain points and rescue points."

The figure stated as he read what was written on the document he was holding.

He had a tall and slender physique. His shoulder-length black hair was messy, as well as his facial hair. His eyes looked dull and tired, as if he had just woken up from a short slumber.

His name is Shota Aizawa. He is known as the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead.

"To be able to rank first just by the number of points acquired by defeating faux villains, it shows just how much battle prowess the Examinee Katsuki Bakugo has." Another figure in the room added into the conversation. "On the other hand, to sacrifice the possible points she could acquire and the remaining time on the practical exam in order to help other Examinees, shows just how strong the conviction of Izuko Midoriya in helping others."

The figure who added in the conversation was a woman. She had a tall and curvaceous figure. Her long dark purple hair was abundant and spiky.

Her name is Nemuri Kayama. She is known as the 18+ Only Hero: Midnight.

"The way the Examinee, Izuko Midoriya, dealt with the zero-point faux villain also shows just how much battle prowess she has as well. After all, the way she sliced the gigantic faux villain was so clean."

Another figure joined the conversation.

He was very tall and had a very bulky, muscular build. He had short pale gray hair and had a few visible scars on the left side of his face.

His name is Sekijiro Kan. He is known as the Blood Hero: Vlad King.

"She seems to be quite talented." Vlad King added. "Her quirk seems to be quite dangerous. So she needs a lot of training in order to use her quirk safely and bring out her potential."

"What's this? Did that Examinee caught your eyes Vlad King? She's underage, you know that's a crime right?" Midnight spoke in a teasingly manner.

Hearing her words, Vlad King waved his hand dismissively.

"What kind of unsavory thoughts do you have in your mind, Midnight? I'm just quite interested in the potential the young girl possibly have. She seemed to be skilled, but I guess she still lacks any real-life hero experience."

"Speaking of Izuko Midoriya,-" Aizawa interjected. "I went and read her file. It seems that she was once hospitalized before."

Hearing the sudden interjection, the other staff turned their attention to Aizawa.

"Hospitalized? For how long exactly?"

"She was in deep coma for almost nine months."

"A coma for nine months!?" Midnight couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What could happen to a girl to make her fall into a coma for nine months!?"

"It appears that she saved a child from a traffic accident. But, she herself got gravely injured in the process."

"Got injured? Even with her useful quirk? Couldn't she just use her chains to pull the girl out of the street?"

Aizawa then tossed the file he was holding to the table in order to let the others see.

"She was diagnosed as quirkless at the age of five."

"Eh?"

Hearing this, the rest of the staff were bewildered.

"The sudden manifestation of her quirk happened right after her waking up from her deep coma."

Vlad King rubbed his chin as he contemplated.

"So her quirk developed at the age of 14?"

"It's not impossible." Midnight added. "While it is an extremely rare case, there are a few examples of a handful of people in the past who had manifested their quirk late in their age."

"Indeed." Aizawa turned to look at the footage of Izuko Midoriya on the screen. "However, her quirk is quite a strange one."

"What do you mean?"

"While the late manifestation of quirk is possible, hers manifested a bit too late than the other examples in the past. Also, Izuko's quirk appears to greatly differ from her parents."

Reading Izuko's file, the rest of the UA staff understood what Aizawa meant.

"Yes, it seems to be quite different than an ordinary Emitter-type quirk. A rare mutation."

They all looked at the paused image of Izuko on the screen. On the paused screen, they could see Izuko's glowing eyes leave a streak as she moved.

"Perhaps the glowing red eyes if a part of her quirk?"

"Maybe. So is her strength and speed a part of her quirk too? For someone whom is just recovering from a deep coma, she seems a bit too healthy."

"So it could be an Emitter and Mutant hybrid quirk?"

"The girl just gets more mysterious the more we think about her." Aizawa shrugged his shoulders as he released a tired sigh. "In any case, once she gets enrolled here, we need to correct a part of her personality."

"What part of her personality exactly?"

"She let herself get gravely injured in order to save someone. While it is indeed an admirable thing to do, it is not something a student at her age should be doing. She did manage to save someone in the end, but not everything will work out for the better. That kind of suicidal tendency can hurt her and others if taken no notice of in the future."

"So, will the one be taking care of her and guiding her would be you?" Midnight smirked at her colleague. "You seem very interested in her. You and Vlad over here have the same taste?"

Hearing her teasing, Aizawa scoffed.

"Whatever you have in your mind, Midnight, get rid of it. Because of her personality and the unknown nature of her quirk, I just view her as a kid who needs to be monitored properly." Aizawa then looked at Nezu whom was listening to them quietly. "Besides, it is not yet decided which class she would be in."

With Aizawa's words, Nezu clapped his hands in order to grabbed the attention of all the UA staff present.

"Alright. Though we have lots of questions regarding the Examinees, We still have a lot of paperwork to be done and a lot of procedure to go through, so we'll leave the discussion for a later time." Nezu explained. "We need to do all of this properly in order to uphold the image this school has."

Nezu then turned his sights to the figure standing in the back leaning against the wall.

The figure was a very skinny man with short blond hair and wore baggy clothes.

"I'll leave the recording of the result letters to you."

* * *

"How could I've been so careless!?"

Izuko berated herself as she felt her anger slowly rise up within her.

It took a while for her to realize what happened at the practical exam in UA High School.

She was doing great at the beginning of the practical. However, due to her impulsive act, she was sure she didn't gain enough points in order to pass.

Though she was certain that she did good on the written part of the exam, the practical part of the entrance exam should weigh more than the written part. There was a possibility of her being carried into passing by her written exam score, but she wanted to do better during the practical in order to ensure her passing into UA.

Inside her room, she laid in her bed grabbing her head in frustration.

A week from now, the results will arrive and she'll know whether or not she passed the entrance exam.

Just thinking about the possibility of her failing, Izuko felt dread. Though dinner had already passed, she didn't eat. Her mother tried to convinvce to eat, even if a little, but Izuko didn't feel any hunger due to her mental crisis.

She could try to enroll in other schools that offered the hero course if she did fail, but that was something she rather not go through.

Izuko recollected the events that happened during the entrance exam. But, she scowled as she remembered the face of her childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo.

She wanted to show her childhood friend what she was capable of and put him where he belonged.

In the trash.

Slowly, she started to smile. She felt pleasure in imagining the face of her childhood friend pressed up against the ground.

She let out a heavy sigh.

I can't wait to see the results.

* * *

A week has passed and the results of the UA entrance exams had finally arrived in the mail.

Izuko's mother panicked as she received the letter. Immediately after giving the mail to Izuko, her mother waited outside her room for the results.

With the letter on top of her desk, Izuko grew a bit anxious. Despite her best efforts, she made a mistake during the practical part of the entrance exam.

After breathing in and out deeply a few times, she finally decided to open the letter.

A projection then appeared from the letter.

Despite waiting for the results for a week, Izuko didn't feel excitement once she saw what the hologram showed.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist as she saw the familiar smiling face on the hologram.

 _All might!_

"I am here as a projection!"

Izuko glared at the number one hero as he continued to smile as he spoke.

 _Why in the hell is All Might on the projection of the exam results of UA!?_

"Actually, you see, I came to this town not solely to do some hero work." All Might wagged his index finger. "I also came into this town in order to be a part of UA's faculty!"

Izuko couldn't help but be surprised by the sudden turn of events. Izuko pressed her palm against her face as she felt a headache coming due to her sheer irritation.

 _Is this for real? Why the hell is this happening? Does life hate me so much? Is this sick turn of events an interference of that damn woman?_

"You have scored good on the written exam and had passed that part of the entrance exam." All Might crossed his arms as he continued. "You showed good performance during the early part of the practical exam. However, everything went downhill from there."

Izuko scowled as she listened to All Might talk.

 _I know already! You don't have to rub it in, bastard._

"But, you see, there are some other elements to the exam unknown to Examinees."

Hearing All Might's words, Izuko tilted her head in confusion.

"First, take a look at this video!"

All Might then turned to his side and pulled out a remote from his pockets. With a press of a button, the screen besides him turned on and show the cute girl Izuko met during the entrance exam. It seems she was wearing her middle school uniform as she visited the faculty office of UA.

"Um, the beautiful girl with dark green hair and good figure..."

 _Hm? Is she talking about me? Good figure? What the hell._

"Is it possible to give some of my points to her?"

Hearing the cute girl's words, Izuko couldn't help but stare wide eyes at the video she was watching.

"Due to her saving me, it seems she pushed herself to far and fell unconscious. She missed a portion of the Practical exam and couldn't get additional points due to that. She saved me even though she suffered from it!"

The video then paused and the projection shifted back to All Might who was smiling widely.

"The practical exam was not graded solely on faux villain points!"

A table then appeared with the scores and ranks of Examinees written on it. The points were divided into two categories.

Villain points and Rescue points.

"With your act of saving the girl from before from the zero-point faux villain, you are given 60 Rescue points by a panel of judges!"

The number 60 appeared in bold font on the projection.

"Once your Rescue points is added with your initial thirteen points and the additional four points you gained from dealing with the smaller faux villains with your chains, you gained a total of 77 points in the practical exam!"

Izuko couldn't believe what she was looking at. On the projection, the green table with the results of the practical exam, showed her name on the very top.

She had managed to reach first place.

Izuko felt her body tremble with delight.

"You pass."

 _Shut your trap, All Might._

Izuko then fell to the floor sitting. Her cheeks flushed red as she laughed. Her body trembled as she felt excitement and delight coursing through her body.

Everything worked out in the end.

She couldn't help but feel glad for everything that has happened. Not only was she able to pass the entrance exam to UA, she ranked first. Though it seemed she tied with her childhood friend, Izuko thought of it as a slap to the face of Katsuki Bakugo and that made her feel joy.

Not only that.

It appears that All Might would be teaching in UA High School.

 _Oh this is just great!_

Izuko couldn't wait but show those two that they were wrong about her. Seeing their sorry faces once she had proven herself to them would be such a pleasure for her.

* * *

Izuko then told her mother about the good news. Hearing that she managed to pass the entrance exam, her mother couldn't help but cry in joy as she hugged her. Her mother then cooked more food than usual, as if to celebrate her daughter passing. Though it was nothing extravagant, she wanted to show that she supported her daughter on her dream. She had always felt guilty for not believing in her daughter in becoming a hero due to her being quirkless before. So this was something to atone for that.

After having dinner, Izuko went straight back into her room.

However, once she opened the door to her room she was welcomed not by the relaxing atmosphere her room gave her, but by the feeling of something dark and ominous.

Looking back, she realized that the color in their household had taken in a grayish shade. Any kind of sound or noise seemed to have stopped and was replaced by complete silence. Turning her gaze to a clock attached to the wall, she noticed that the hand had stopped moving.

Her attention was then pulled by the sound of someone humming inside her room.

Slowly and carefully, she walked inside her room.

Excluding the grayish shade, her room looked the same as always. But what captured Izuko's attention the most was the countless black feathers gently drifting down in the air turning the interior of the room into such a beautiful spectacle to behold.

"Hey there. It's been a while huh!"

Izuko then looked towards the direction where the voice came from and saw someone laying on top of her bed. The figure was someone she could never ever forget.

The one laying on her bed was a woman. She was a bewitchingly beautiful woman with long deep black hair. Horns rested on her head, giving her the image of wearing a crown made with ivory branches.

"So it's you."

The woman then smiled at Izuko.

"Oh, so you knew it was me?"

"Who else could do something like this?" Izuko shrugged.

The woman laughed at Izuko's reaction.

"As usual, you are very entertaining!"

Izuko observed the woman curiously. It was no question that she was wary of the woman. The woman was no ordinary human with a quirk after all.

"You don't have to look at me like that you know?" The woman feigned an expression of pain. "You're hurting me."

Izuko smirked at the fake expression of the woman.

"No. You wouldn't get hurt simply by this."

The woman then laughed out loud, as if she found Izuko's response extremely entertaining.

"That is quite right!"

Izuko then turned her gaze back towards the direction of the kitchen where her mother should be.

"Don't worry about it." The woman waved her hand. "No one would be able to perceive us right now, unless I allow them to."

"You just get more mysterious the more I hear you speak."

"Oh?" The woman then sat up and used her left hand to seductively trace her body. "Are you that interested in me?"

Izuko couldn't help but smile in response.

"Maybe."

The woman laughed.

"Alright then, enough of that. It appears that everything has been going well?"

"Indeed. I finally got accepted into UA." Izuko walked up to her bed and sat besides the woman.

Seeing this, the woman raised her eyebrow.

"Oh? So I take it that you've finally started on your goal?"

"Yes." Izuko turned to the woman and showed her a look of confidence. "I'll show everyone who ridiculed me that I can make a difference. I'll show them just how far I can go. The words of mockery they spat to my face, I'll spat them right back at them!"

"As I thought, you really are interesting."

"So? What made you come here?"

The woman then looked at Izuko curiously.

"Am I not allowed to?"

"Whether I allow you to or not is insignificant to this matter, you could just come here whenever you wanted to right?"

"Yep!" The woman laughed. "Just wanted to pay a visit since I see that you've finally arrived somewhere."

Izuko then looked down and began to fiddle with her fingers.

"Have you come to take back the quirk you've given me?"

Izuko could not be blamed for thinking this. After all, the woman was a being Izuko could not simply comprehend. The woman was a being that seemed to do everything on a whim. She was powerful enough to interfere with Izuko's life. So it would be a simple task for her to take everything back.

"No." The woman turned serious as she shook her head. "Why would I do something as dull and boring as that."

With a finger raised, the woman poked Izuko's forehead playfully.

"It is far more interesting to watch you progress through. Just anticipating what you're gonna do next fills me with excitement!"

Hearing this, Izuko let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks. I'll try my best to keep you entertained then."

"Then-"

Izuko turned to look at the woman.

"Do you believe that you can make a difference with just your quirk alone?"

Izuko didn't reply for a while.

She thought deeply as to what answer she was going to give the woman. The quirk the woman gave her gave Izuko a second chance at life. With her second chance, she was allowed to have the chance to show those who mocked her and her dream that she was not worthless.

However, what would've happen if all Izuko was given was just her second life?

What if she wasn't given any quirk?

Would she still be able to do the things she had done after waking up from her coma.

She wanted to prove herself.

With her quirk, she finally had the chance.

But if she didn't have the quirk given to her by the woman, what would she be doing?

She wanted to make a difference. To show those who labelled her as useless and worthless that they were all wrong.

After a deep breath, Izuko answered.

"I intend to, with or without this quirk."

The woman felt her body shiver with pleasure as she saw the sheer determination all over Izuko's expression. With both her hands raised, the woman pounced on Izuko. As Izuko laid on her bed, the woman slowly sat up on top of Izuko. The woman's cheeks grew red as she smiled seductively. Tenderly, she caressed Izuko face with her fingers.

"As I expected, you really are entertaining!"

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

 **Character Sheet** :

 **Izuko Midoriya**

 **Quirk:** Unnamed (Possible names: Raging Darkness)

 **Unnamed scythe**

 **Unnamed chain**

Description: Izuko can actually just summon one chain, she just replicates it.

* * *

 **Afterword**

Hey there!

Sorry for the delayed released of this chapter!

You see, I got confined in a hospital for a week after getting involved in an accident. After getting discharged, the doctor recommended me to at least have a few days of full rest at home. I'm better now and I could finally write again! It feels really relaxing and comforting to write haha!

Anyways, hope you all like the chapter! Leaving a review is always appreciated!

If you see any mistakes in spelling, grammar, continuity, please send me a message and I will fix them as soon as possible. If you have any recommendation regarding the story, please feel free to tell me all about them. They would really be a big help!

See you then in the next chapter!

Laters~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A name and the beginning.**

* * *

 **Warning!: Explicit content upcoming! If you're uncomfortable with reading anything regarding explicit material, please skip the first part of this chapter! If you're fine with the said topic, then continue on~**

 **Also, if genderbending isn't your cup of tea, I advise you to not continue reading. If you also don't prefer yuri scenes and such, please don't continue further. If you want to explore and try something different, then by all means continue reading ^^**

 **All of us have their own preferences and opinions, and I will respect that. I will not get mad or anything, I completely understand.**

 **I will also use this time to give thanks to those who followed, favorited, left a review for this story. I really appreciate them!**

 **With all these said, I hope you'll like the chapter! ^_^**

* * *

No words could be formed out of Izuko's mouth as she realized what kind of situation she was currently in. Despite being in a dimly lit room, Izuko could clearly behold a beautiful spectacle right in front of her. A bewitchingly beautiful woman was currently sitting on top of her in such a seductive manner.

Even though she have a girl's body now, she was still more or less the same mentally, so she was still attracted to other girls. That is exactly why Izuko found it extremely hard to form any concrete thoughts inside her mind. No matter how hard she tried to think of any idle thoughts to distract herself, she always found herself gazing longingly at the woman sitting on top of her. It wasn't really her fault. Her past self barely made contact with girls in her previous class, so she was still innocent when it comes to close contact like this.

Thinking about all of this, Izuko finally had a question in her mind. It was a question she had ever since she woke up in her coma.

With a swallow of saliva, Izuko finally managed to ask.

"Hey. Why did you make me into a girl?"

The woman looked at Izuko quizzically.

"Come again?"

"Why did change my body to that of a girl?"

Hearing Izuko change her tone to an annoyed one, the woman grinned. She cupped Izuko's faces with her two hands and brought her face closer to Izuko to the point where they could feel each other's warm breath on their face.

"Isn't it much more entertaining this way?"

Izuko scowled at the unbelievably senseless reasoning of the woman. However, before Izuko could even speak out the first word of her complaint, she felt the woman's left hand softly traveled down her chest. Though the woman's hand was above Izuko's clothes, the sudden touch made Izuko's body tense up in surprise.

"What are you doing!?"

Satisfied with Izuko's reaction, a mischievous smirk appeared on the woman's lips. She leaned in closer and pressed her body completely against Izuko's.

Her body was incredibly soft and felt good. Due to the soft sensation, the power to voice out her complaint slowly eroded away within Izuko.

"It seems to me that you have some sort of complaint." The woman licked her lips as if she was anticipating what's about to come next. "Allow me to show you the pleasure only this current body of yours can feel for you."

"No, wait! Stop!"

Despite Izuko's protest, the woman didn't stop. Slowly, as if carefully, the woman lifted up Izuko's shirt and slid her hand underneath it.

Feeling the woman's touch on her bare skin, Izuko felt her body twitch.

"Stop! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Without paying any heed towards Izuko's yelling, the woman's hand continued slid upwards Izuko's body until it finally reached her chest.

"Stop! It feels weird!"

The woman then leaned closer and whispered into Izuko's ears.

"How does this feel?"

Tenderly, the woman cupped Izuko's breast with her hand. With the use of her hand, the woman slowly massaged Izuko's soft mound in a circular motion. Squirming, Izuko tried to escape the sudden stimulation she was feeling. Not expecting that part of her body to be that sensitive, Izuko was at a loss.

Izuko tried her best to push the woman off of her body, but any ounce of strength that she could muster would almost immediately fade into nothing. The intense pleasure she felt caused by the woman completely subdued any strength remaining in her body.

"You're body suits you quite well... Izuko."

Sheer excitement filled the woman's body as her hand continued to gently stimulate Izuko's breast. Looking at Izuko's incredibly flushed face, the woman relished in the fact that Izuko was definitely feeling pleasure due to her actions. Wanting to see more amusing reactions, the woman decided to further tease Izuko.

"Not just the outer appearance, but even the inside of your body is of a girl now." The woman explained in a very erotic tone of voice. "Such a unique one of kind experience should not be wasted, is it not? Allow me to further explore you're body in order to show you more."

Without any warning, the woman raised her other hand and hastily slithered downwards on Izuko's body. Feeling the curves on Izuko's body with her fingers, the woman grew more excited.

As she saw the direction which the woman's hand was heading to, Izuko's cheeks flushed harder. It dawned on her what the woman's aim was. Despite the pleasure she was currently feeling, anxiety filled Izuko's mind as she felt the woman's hand slid down on her soft skin. It was after all a part of her body that was reluctant to explore ever since her body changed into that of a girl's.

"No, wait! That place is-!"

Before Izuko could even finish her sentence, she felt the woman's hand slide inside underneath her pants. As if impatient, the woman quickly flicked her finger on Izuko's sensitive spot. Izuko felt something akin to a surging electric current course through her entire body originating from the place between her legs.

Izuko let out a gasp as she lost all sense of rationality within her mind. The only thing she could focus on was the sensation brought to her by the woman's finger. The pleasure she felt made her feel as if her entire body had started to melt.

 _W-what is this!? This feels really weird and different!_

Each flick of the woman's finger made Izuko arched her back from the sensation overloading her nerves. Her mouth was left agape and her drool had started to drip down from the bottom of her lips. Before long, all of her attention was drawn on the woman's finger and each stroke it gave.

A smile formed on the woman's lips as she felt the wetness of Izuko on her fingertip. The raspy moans that Izuko tried to contained further ignited the excitement the woman felt in her body.

"So. How does it feel, Izuko?" The woman whispered into Izuko's ear. "What I'm caressing right now is something that you didn't have on your previous self."

The strokes of the woman's finger gradually increased in speed and pressure as she spoke softly onto Izuko's ear while nibbling on her earlobe. Clenching her teeth tightly, Izuko tried to endure the incredible amount of pleasure she felt.

"As you can feel it's incredibly sensitive." As if to prove her point, the woman suddenly flicked her finger hard, making Izuko's body jump due to the sudden stimulation. "It is one of the most sensitive part of a woman's body... It feels good doesn't it?"

Izuko couldn't fathom what the woman was saying anymore. All she could focus now was the sensation the woman's finger brought every time it brushed against her most sensitive spot. Due to the sweat beading up on her forehead, her hair was now stuck damp on her face.

Feeling the woman's fingers as she gradually increased the intensity of her strokes, Izuko failed to contain the moans coming out of her mouth.

 _This kind of pleasure... Is this the kind of pleasure only a girl could feel?_

"It's about time it seems." Feeling her fingers become incredibly drenched, the woman smiled in satisfaction. She leaned in and whispered to Izuko between each stroke of her tongue as she continued to lick Izuko's ear. "Izuko... You're... so... incredibly wet down here."

The woman then shifted her fingers underneath Izuko's pants and brought her face up in front of Izuko's. She showed Izuko a face with an expression filled with lust and excitement plastered all over a full blown sadistic grin.

"Now then, Izuko..." The woman said in a intensely seductive tone. "Enjoy this pleasure that I can give you."

"What are you going to d-!?"

Before Izuko could even finish her sentence, she felt the woman's fingers violently slide inside of her, forcibly making her way through. Izuko felt an incredibly hot sensation spread from the place between her legs mixed with an intoxicating sensation of both pain and pleasure.

"Ahhh!"

With her back arched and her hips raised, Izuko felt an incredible jolt course through her entire body. As if her entire nerves were being electrocuted by thousands of voltage. Drool continued to roll down from the corners of her mouth as she uncontrollably release several pants leaving her mouth open.

 _I-I can't..._

 _What is this? ..._

 _I can't think straight anymore..._

 _Everything's a blur._

Izuko looked at the woman with an intoxicated glimmer in her eyes.

* * *

"So. I am quite curious... How did it feel for you?"

The woman asked as she laid on her stomach on Izuko's bed as she rested her chin on her hand. Something about seeing the view of Izuko cleaning her 'private place' the woman found entertaining.

"The pleasure you had felt was something you've never felt before, didn't it?"

Seeing the woman grin looking all satisfied with herself, a hint of irritation flooded Izuko's mind. She glared back and angrily tossed her clothes towards the woman.

"Shut your trap, you damn woman!"

Izuko's face was red as she carefully wiped her private part with a clean cloth. She flinched as she felt a stinging sensation every time the cloth made contact with her 'private place'.

"By the way," Izuko spoke without bothering to turn her head in order to look at the woman. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Hmm~? What do you mean?"

Izuko could tell that the woman knew what she meant. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and raised her hand in order to point at the woman's hand.

"That!"

Izuko pointed to the woman's right hand. Seeing this, the woman raised her right hand upwards with a very satisfied sadistic smile on her lips. The fingers on the woman's right hand were completely drenched in fluids. Streaks of blood could also be seen creeping down from the woman fingers.

"Why? This is quite important, you know?" The woman then brought her fingers in front of her mouth. She slowly parted her lips and poked out her tongue. "This is the proof of your arousal and the lost of your innocence."

Izuko blushed even harder as she saw the woman lick her fingers with sadistic glee. She wanted to retort loudly, but convinced herself otherwise.

 _Nothing I say will ever work on this damn woman._

After a few minutes, Izuko finally managed to clean herself up. Due to her previous clothes being completely drenched in sweat and made was uncomfortable, she had to change to new ones. The clothes Izuko changed into was a form fitting black tank top paired with a white loose pajama bottoms.

The feminine clothing that Izuko wore made the woman chuckle. Hearing this, Izuko turned towards the woman and scowled.

"What exactly is funny?"

"I just find it a bit amusing." The woman smiled amused as she pointed at Izuko's change of clothes. "It seems you've gotten used to wearing clothes like that."

"I guess." Izuko looked down at her clothes and shrugged. She didn't really want to deal with the woman anymore tonight. "Mother bought for me, so I have to wear it... Well, they're comfortable to wear, so I've no complaints on them."

It was then that something within Izuko clicked. She mentally slapped herself for realizing that she has now gotten used to her current body. Wearing feminine clothes no longer bothered her as much as the first time she wore them. In fact, whenever she saw herself in the mirror, she was content with her clothes due to how good she looked in them.

 _Wait._

Izuko then pressed her palm against her face as she continued her train of thought.

 _What's with me being used to all of this? I shouldn't get used to something like this! No one should!_

Looking back at the woman with a grimaced, the woman just smiled pleased.

 _It's probably because of all this damn woman's doings! I got corrupted mentally due to her influence. Like what she did to me just mere moments ago_.

Though she wanted to do her best to deny it, it did feel good. However, after realizing that she had just climaxed in a girl's body, Izuko felt like she had become some sort of pervert.

"Look's like you're having a bit of a mental crisis there."

"Who's fault do you think it is!?"

Izuko snapped back, but all the woman did was grin.

 _Damn woman._

Izuko then realized something. Looking back at the woman who was laying in her bed relaxed, she realized that she had no idea as to what her name was. Though she felt somewhat closer to the woman, not knowing her name kind of bothered Izuko.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"I can't be calling you "Damn woman" all the time." Izuko brushed her hair as she continued to look at the woman. "What's your name?"

This was the only time ever since meeting the woman that Izuko saw a different expression on the woman's face. Before, the expression that Izuko always saw on the woman was smug, amused, or sadistic. But right now, after hearing Izuko ask for her name, the woman's expression fell.

Curious about the woman's expression, Izuko asked.

"What's wrong?"

At Izuko's words, the woman shook her head and smiled. However, Izuko knew that there was something different about the smile that the woman had currently.

"It's nothing. There's no need for you to know."

Izuko felt irritation at the woman's words. She approached the woman stomping angrily on the floor. She pushed the woman on top of the bed and looked at her with a brow raised.

"Hey. Tell me your name."

Another new expression could be seen on the woman's face as Izuko inquired further.

Anxiousness.

Though there were part of the woman Izuko hated, seeing the woman not act all smug and happy bothered Izuko quite a bit. It was as if there was something wrong in the air.

"I already told you, didn't I" The woman replied with a hint of annoyance in her tone. "There's no need for you to know."

Hearing this, Izuko felt her anger rise within her. She bit her lip in irritation and butted her head against the woman. She ignored the pain radiating from her forehead.

"Don't give me that shit!" Izuko yelled in frustration as she glared daggers at the woman. "After all you've done, the least you can do is tell me your name!"

Despite looking at her, it took Izuko a few seconds to realized the the woman had disappear from her hold.

"My, you are quite scary, Izuko." The woman was now standing in the middle of the room. She looked at Izuko with a sad smile. "I don't have one."

"You don't have one?" Izuko raised a brow.

The woman looked at the ceiling, as if she was reminiscing a fragment of her past.

"I was simply never given one." The woman chuckled sadly to herself. "I guess it was deemed that I needed no name."

"Ha..." Izuko sat up from her bed and observe the woman with a curious gaze. "That's...sad."

"You didn't give yourself one?"

"No." The woman slowly shook her head. "I felt it was unnecessary."

This was the first time Izuko had ever seen the woman with such a melancholic expression. Truthfully, Izuko found it baffling. She found it hard to believe that the woman who had found her life as an amusing entertainment of some sort is capable of showing such emotions. But, what baffled her the most was the genuine emotion she felt just from seeing the woman with such a melancholic smile. She actually felt sorry for the woman who viewed her life as some sort of toy.

"Hey" Izuko swallowed. "Why don't... um... I give you one?"

The woman looked at Izuko with a very mystified look on her face

No wonder, the words that Izuko had just spoke came out of nowhere.

"Give me one? What do you mean?"

"A name."

In silence, the woman looked at Izuko with slightly wide eyes.

Without waiting for a reply from the woman, Izuko cupped her chin and fell deep into her thoughts.

It was really difficult to name someone. Though Izuko did think of names earlier in her life when she was a child, but those names were for her hero persona. Naming a person is an act that isn't really done out on a whim, but Izuko felt clicked within after she saw the melancholic expression the woman had earlier.

She felt really bad for the woman.

Despite the woman treating Izuko's life as if it was her own personal brand of toy, she did save Izuko. She gave Izuko a second chance to live and gave her something that she never had before.

A quirk.

Izuko didn't really want to voice out her gratitude towards the woman due to her annoyance, but she was indeed thankful for the woman for giving her another chance. She gave Izuko the possibility to show the people who ridiculed her as worthless that they were all wrong. She gave Izuko the chance to realize the dream other people had said was impossible for her.

She gave Izuko the chance to grow.

Though she was treated as a toy or pet, Izuko was thankful. Thankful at the beautiful woman she was looking at right now.

She gazed at the woman's long silky black hair. The woman was mysterious to say the least, but that made her enchanting to Izuko. Though her personality leaves a lot to be desired, Izuko did feel that she can grow attached to the woman.

"Yozora."

The woman didn't say anything. All she did was looked at Izuko dumbfounded as she said the name.

Izuko gazed at the woman and found the name really suited for her. She was as mysterious and deep as the night sky, but also as bewitching and captivating.

Without speaking any words, the woman turned her back.

Seeing this, Izuko thought she had offended the woman.

 _No kidding. I guess she doesn't like it. Not really a mystery. I'm just an ordinary human being who thinks she had the guts to give name to someone superior._

"Damn it." Izuko stood up and walked up to the woman. She grabbed the woman by her arm and turned her to face her. "I'm sorry. It seemed you didn't like it. I'm sorr-" As she turned the woman in order to face her, Izuko swallowed all of the words she was about to speak out as she saw the face the woman was making.

The woman had a unique expression on her face. Tears formed at the corner of the woman's eyes. Her cheeks were flushed red and her lips were curved into a smile that was softly quivering.

"H-hey?"

The woman snapped out of her trance and realized Izuko staring at her with a confused look.

"It's nothing." She pushed Izuko away from her and turned her back once again. "I'm going back."

"Going back?"

The woman nodded in reply. She raised her hands up in the air and her black wing sprouted from her lower back. It's more like a huge skeleton arm weaved with black feathers than a wing really.

Izuko stared in disbelief as the woman turned her face to look back at her. The kind smile that the woman had on her face made Izuko froze.

"Thank you."

With that, the black wing on the woman's back then enveloped her and she disappeared in a rain of black feathers. The gray shade then started to crack and eventually shattered. Color returned in Izuko's room. Noise could be heard again. The clock that had stopped ticking started ticking again.

Izuko sat in her bed without any word leaving her mouth. She remembered all the different expressions the woman had just shown her. She definitely found the woman unable to be read and difficult to make sense of. But somehow, she had seen a fragment of the woman's true self.

"You really are a damn woman." Izuko let out a heavy sigh. "You made go through a rollercoaster of emotions that I hate you for. But, then you show me something different in the end."

 _What am I to make of that cute smile you showed me just before you left?_

Although she didn't want to admit it, Izuko found herself anticipating when the woman will visit her again.

She smiled to herself as she slowly felt her drowsiness engulf her.

* * *

To say that Izuko had woken up too early would not be much of an exaggeration. It was still at least more than an hour before she finally starts her class at UA. One hour early, yet she was already wearing her UA uniform. A little smile formed on her lips as she gazed into the mirror and saw the reflection of her wearing her uniform.

The uniform itself wasn't too unique or special. However, it seems the skirt was bit too short. No, it should've been at the right length. It appears that Izuko didn't send her measurements correctly. Thus, her skirt came out too short for her long legs.

Not wanting to spoil her mood on the early morning of a very important day, Izuko pushed the issue about the skirt aside. She didn't want to stress herself first thing in the morning. She picked up her dark brown leather shoulder bag and hung it across her shoulder. With one final look in the mirror, Izuko left her room.

It was still dark in their home. Her mother hasn't woken up yet and Izuko preferred for it to remain that way until she leaves the house. Her mother would probably bawl her eyes out just by seeing Izuko wearing her UA uniform. She walked up to the front door and turned the knob. As she opened the door, Izuko smiled pleased and spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Everything starts from here."

* * *

Because Izuko had woken up and left the house early, she had a bit of time left before their class begins. So, she opted to walk around the campus of UA in order to familiarize herself with the layout of the school. First thing she noticed in her "tour" was the absurd height and width of the doors for each room in the school. She wondered the reasoning behind its construction and concluded that the door had to be built that way in order to properly facilitate students with quirk that increased their height or body mass.

There are other departments in UA besides the hero department. While UA is more widely known throughout the country because of its hero department, the other departments in UA are also said to be top-notch compared to other regular schools. Each department had their own wing and facilities.

She passed by the nurse's office and remembered the time she had to be taken care of by the kind elderly woman inside the office. The cafeteria also looked luxurious and clean as if to boast the great sum of money invested in the school. She looked forward to the meals will be offered in the cafeteria.

Before long, Izuko found herself standing outside a classroom door. 1-A was inscribed on the surface of the door in a very huge bold font. It is one of the two hero class in UA for first year students. Overall, thirty-six students managed to pass the entrance exam and four got in due to recommendations. Forty students were divided and split into two class.

Just as Izuko was about to walk away, he heard a voice erupt from inside the classroom.

"Don't put your legs on the desk! Don't you think that your action is disrespectful towards everyone inside the classroom and the staff who organized the room for us!?

The voice was something she didn't hear often before, but somehow it seemed familiar to her. Her curiosity made her grab the door to the classroom and slowly open it.

What welcomed her was the sight of her childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo, with his feet up on his desk in an argument with a honor student-looking boy. Izuko recognize the bespectacled student as the one whom she argued with during the orientation for the practical exam.

"Not really." Katsuki Bakugo spouted arrogantly at the bespectacled student. "Why should I care about the feelings of extras!?"

Katsuki examined the guy he was arguing with an arrogant look on his face.

"So. Which middle school are from? You look like a self-important douche."

Izuko could only smile in exasperation at the hypocritical words her childhood friend were babbling.

 _Calling the kettle black much, Kacchan?_

"What insulting words!" The bespectacled student exclaimed with exaggerated hand gestures. "I'm from Soumei Junior High. The name's Tenya Iida."

Hearing the name of the school Iida came from, Katsuki put on a look of mockery.

"Soumei? Well ain't you a damn elite!? It'll be fun blasting you away once I get the chance!"

Iida was surprised at the violent words that Katsuki was spouting at him. He found it hard to believe that a guy with such attitude would want to enroll in a hero course. He let out a deep sigh and turned to look at the door. That's when he saw Izuko Midoriya.

Izuko noticed this and thought about leaving. She remembered him being annoying jerk during the entrance exam. To her, Iida and Katsuki being in the same class seems like the perfect setting for a pair of annoying fools.

 _Ugh. He's coming over here. This guy's such an annoyance._

With quick steps, Iida approached Izuko before she could even finish her train of thought.

"Hello there." Iida greeted and again with exaggerated hand gestures. "My name's Tenya Iida. I'm from Soumei."

"There's no need to repeat yourself. With such a loud volume of voices, I overheard you two." Izuko tried to hide her annoyance towards the bespectacled student. "The name's Izuko Midoriya."

After hearing the name, the other students present inside the classroom of 1-A turned to look at Izuko. They started to murmur with each other. Which Izuko found annoying to a certain extent.

"Hey, wasn't she the one of the Examinee who tied in first place in the practical exam?" One student spoke in a low voice close to a whisper. Her skin had a light shade of pink color and her hair was almost the same in color but a bit darker. Two thin yellow horns protruding from her head.

"Yeah." Another student added. "She was the one who was said to have taken out the gigantic zero-point faux villain with her scythe right?" The student who added in had a deep purple colored hair the reached down her chin. She had a streak in a sound wave pattern on either side of her head. Her most noticeable feature was the plug-like earphone jacks hanging from the lobe of her ears.

"Really?" A student exclaimed. "Wow. That must mean she's really strong!" The student who just joined all excited in the conversation had orange-blond hair with a black lighting-shaped streak on the left side of his bangs.

"She looks so hot!" A raspy voice suddenly entered the conversation. "Tall. Dark green hair. Sharp eyes. Great chest volume. Curvy body line with seductively long legs. She's like both elegantly gorgeous and incredibly seductive. An amazing mix of both! How erotic!" The student who was speaking creepily had a very small height with a large round face. On his head were four large purple and black balls lined up in a row resembling a mohawk.

While all the female students present looked at him in disgust, some of the male students seemed to have nod as if in agreement. Izuko found it severely disturbing to be looked at that way, but she had decided to leave the pervert be for now.

Additional words of admiration towards her could be heard from the other students. They praised her skills and capability. She was bit happy that there were other students who finds her competent, but it was not the time to feel too proud for herself. She still has a long way to go.

Looking around the room, she noticed two person staring at her in silence. One of them had a very unique hair color. His hair had the color of both red and white split exactly in the middle. He stared at Izuko in silence, as if he was observing something about her. The other person was a very attractive girl with long black hair tied into a very spiky ponytail.

The girl cupped her chin with her thumb and index finger, as if she was in deep thought as she looked at Izuko from head to feet. It was faint, but Izuko thought she heard the girl say something.

"To place first in the practical exam. She must be very capable."

Izuko wasn't sure if the words spoken by the girl was meant to be heard or was just inner monologue.

"I must hand it to you, Midoriya."

Izuko turned her attention back to Iida who continued to speak to her.

"You actually realized the real nature of the practical exam." Iida looked serious as he explained. "I was so focused on it and gave it my all, but I didn't see the entire picture of the exam itself! I was so blind!" With the continued used of exaggerated hand movements, Iida looked at Izuko with serious yet somewhat-kind eyes. "Though I find it hard to admit... You're indeed better than me!"

Izuko tilted her head as she looked at Iida in bafflement.

 _Huh? What's this? He isn't really much of a jerk?_

Realizing that the student Iida Tenya wasn't really a rude person, but just a really straight-laced one, Izuko smiled a bit .

Guess I was bit too hasty in judging him? Though his first words to me didn't really help him.

"Deku."

From the corner of her sights, Izuko could see her childhood friend glare at her with murderous intent. She decided to ignore him. Though that usual glare would've scared her before, she was different now. In fact, she found it amusing.

Both Izuko and Katsuki met in the faculty office of their previous school before. It was there that Katsuki learnt of the fact that he was not the only one who managed to enter UA. He confronted Izuko, but Izuko wasn't having it. She slapped the hands of Katsuki as he grabbed her by her collar. She smirked and whispered something to Katsuki before he left.

Izuko felt pleasure as she remembered the look of her childhood friend as she whispered those words into his ear.

 _'Well. Looks like you're really not that special, huh Kacchan?'_

The pissed off look Katsuki showed on his face after hearing those words from her mouth amused her to such a great extent.

Izuko was then broken from her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. Looking back, she saw the cute girl she met during the entrance exams.

"Ah. It really is you!" The girl exclaimed happily. She smiled widely as she greeted Izuko while waving her hands. "I was really worried! But it seems what the staff had said really was true! You passed! You looked so cool when went up against that gigantic faux villain!" She grabbed Izuko's hand and shook it happily. "My name's Ochaco Uraraka! It's really nice to meet you again!"

"I-I'm Izuko Midoriya... Nice to meet you."

Izuko found the cute girl a bit too shining for her liking. She was definitely cute, but her overly joyful expression and tone almost drowned Izuko out due how bright she seemed. Izuko almost literally covered her eyes with her arms.

"If you're here in order to make friends and hang out then I suggest you leave and never come back."

With the sudden voice, all present in the room turned their attention towards the door. They saw a person in a yellow sleeping bag standing by the doorway. The way the person was completely covered in the yellow sleeping bag made him look like a giant yellow caterpillar.

In surprise, Izuko summoned her black scythe out due to reflex.

Audible gasp of awe could be heard in the room as they saw the sharp scythe in Izuko's hand. Seeing this, the person standing by the door took of his sleeping bag and his appearance could finally be seen. He was a slender and tall man with pale skin. He had messy long black hair and had heavy bags under his eyes. He managed to somehow look both impressed and unimpressed as he observed Izuko with her scythe.

"Good reflex, but unwarranted considering the place you're currently at."

Izuko thought about it and found what the man was saying was true. She was currently in UA High School. It is a prestigious school with state of the art facilities. Surely it's security system is no joke even for top criminals and villains. With the scythe disappearing into black mist, Izuko corrected her posture.

"It's good that you have decent reaction, but you should always consider the time and place you're currently at. One wrong move and you could hurt an innocent civilian. Especially regarding your dangerous quirk."

Feeling like she was being scold, all Izuko could do was listen in silence. What the man saying was indeed correct. If she wasn't careful, she could potentially harm those she doesn't want to harm.

"Ah, I'm not really scolding you, young Midoriya." The man stated as he looked at the other student inside the classroom. "In fact, I deem you a bit better than all the others in this class that took too long to react. But just a tiny bit better."

The students in 1-A felt a bit ashamed and embarrassed as the man looked at them with serious eyes.

"I am your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa."

While the other students went about to their seats after bowing to their homeroom teacher, Aizawa, Izuko took a step out of the room. Seeing this, the other students looked at her curiously wondering why she was taking a step outside of the room when class was about to begin.

Ochaco stood up and asked Izuko.

"Hey, Izuko? Where are you going?" Ochaco raised her hand to grab Izuko's attention. "Class is about to start."

Izuko smiled as she pointed outside with her thumb.

"This isn't my class." Izuko explained.

"My class is 1-B."

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

 **Afterword.**

Hey there~

Truthfully, I felt uneasy about posting the explicit part of this chapter. It's not something I added on a whim. I've planned for it and it was always in my chapter layout, but actually publishing it out was a bit nervewrecking haha! I actually had a much more explicit version of the first part of this chapter, but my friend deemed it too explicit when I asked her to check. Though she didn't really got bothered by it, she said some readers may find it so. So I opted for the watered down version.

I've always found class 1-B more interesting than class 1-A. I don't know exactly why that is though. Maybe because we've always seen class 1-A attacked by villains regularly and thus is always in the spotlight. So I decided to shift Izuko in class 1-B.

In any case. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. If you liked the story, please leave a review, I really appreciate it and it actually helps a lot.

If you spot any mistakes in grammar, spelling, continuity, please feel free to send me a message. I will correct them as soon as I can!

See you in the next chapter!

Laters~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The first day**

* * *

 **Thank you all for the follows and favorites! They are always greatly appreciated! Especially the reviews! I greatly appreciate them and they help a lot when writing.**

* * *

All eyes were drawn to her as soon as she opened the door.

Letting her gaze travel around the interior of the classroom, Izuko realized that there was only one seat vacant. That can only mean that all of her classmates were present and accounted for. Just by looking at their faces, she could tell that all of her classmates would have unique personalities and would probably make class every day interesting.

Feeling a bit troubled because it appears that she was the only one who arrived late in class 1-B. She arrived early. but she didn't realize just how much time she has spent in class 1-A after wandering around in campus.

 _I hope I don't get in trouble just on the first day._

"Ah, there you are." A voice called out.

Izuko turned her gaze towards the source of the voice and saw a muscular man with short pale gray hair standing in front of the classroom.

"I am Sekijiro Kan, your homeroom teacher." The man stated. "I've been expecting you, Izuko Midoriya."

Hearing their homeroom teacher speak her name, the other students in the classroom looked at each other and started talking with one another in low volume. Izuko was a bit bothered being the subject of her classmates' murmurs. She was curious as to what they might be talking about her, but it was not the time for that.

She turned her attention back to her homeroom teacher and bowed. "I'm sorry for being late on the first day." She straightened her body and continued. "I'll try not to let it happen again, Kan-sensei."

"Hm." Sekijiro Kan responded with a nod to Izuko's apology. "Go sit down then."

Izuko then made her way to the sole empty seat at the back of the classroom besides the window while ignoring the lingering gazes she received from classmates as she walked pass them As she sat down on her seat at the back, she smiled to herself thinking that her seat was really good. Before, she would've liked to seat at the front in order to put all her focus to studying, but that was something Izuko didn't want right now. Her spot at the back gave her a great view in order to observe her classmates better and also take action if something ever arises in the future. Plus if she ever felt like it, she could laze around.

"Now then." Sekijiro coughed to clear his throat. "We're quite short on time due to the upcoming opening ceremony this morning. So, for now I'll have you stand up in your place and introduce yourselves to your fellow classmates. Truthfully, I prefer a different approach when it comes to introductions, but since we're short on time this'll do for now."

Almost all of the students in class-B grew tensed as they felt nervous about introducing themselves to all of their classmates they met just today. They were more or less strangers to one another. It was a feeling every student knew and experienced at the start of every school year. It was nerve-wrecking, but also necessary. They would be spending time with each other in the same class for an entire school year, so they had to take that first step in order to know each other.

"We'll start with you." Sekijiro gestured to the student sitting on the far right in the front of the classroom. "Stand up, state your name, your quirk, and any additional information if you like."

The student jumped at being called. After taking a glance behind him, he stood up nervously with a very awkward rigidness to his posture. The student was a chubby young man with short ice-blue hair.

"I-I'm... N-Nirengeki Shoda."

As her classmates went on with their introduction, Izuko opened her bag and pulled out a small notebook with a pen strapped to its binder. Looking at her classmate's face as they proceeded with their introduction, she would then write the name of her classmate along with the details of their quirk. From time to time her attention would completely be pulled away from her writing and would then be directed to her classmates. One example of this was when one her classmates had introduced himself. She found herself raising an eyebrow in curiosity as she heard the name of her classmate. It was quite a weird name, having the first name and last name perfectly the same. Izuko wondered to herself what was going on in the minds of her classmate's parents when they named him.

Before long it was finally Izuko's turn to introduce herself. However, since their homeroom teacher had already said her name earlier, she kept her introduction short. She wasn't nervous while introducing herself, in fact, she found it a bit relaxing. She had suffered way more embarrassing stuff in the past. So something like this won't even faze her in the slightest bit.

All of her classmates looked at her with complete focus, as if they were trying to measure Izuko up. Truthfully it did not bother her that much, but she felt that it was a bit rude to stare so obviously. As much as she wanted to speak out, she didn't want to get on the bad side of any of her classmates just from the first day.

After Izuko's turn, the mandatory introductions was finally finished.

Their homeroom teacher, Sekijiro Kan, glanced at his students' face one by one one final time and then crossed his arms. "I trust you all want to know about your fellow classmates, so I will give you a bit of time for that." He then turned his sight backwards to the wall clock hanging just above the classroom blackboard. "After fifteen minutes make sure that all of you will go to the auditorium where the opening ceremony will take place." Walking towards one of his students, he instructed the one he approached to be the one responsible in organizing the class. "We don't have a class representative yet, so I will entrust this task to you. You look reliable enough. Make sure everyone is accounted for before the ceremony starts."

"Y-yes sir!" The student replied in a slightly shaky voice.

Izuko tilted her head to the side in order to look at the student their homeroom teacher was talking to.

The student had long ginger hair that was styled in a high ponytail on the left side of her head. She had teal-colored eyes with long eyelashes. She looked like the reliable and energetic type of student.

 _If I remember correctly, her name is Itsuka Kendo. Her quirk is 'Big Fist'. Her quirk grants her the ability to enlarge her fist. A quirk well suited for combat which can be used with various utility._

As their homeroom teacher left them alone in the classroom, most the students stood up from their seats and started to held a conversation with one another. They introduced themselves to each other once more since their previous introduction just earlier was brief and quick after all.

Unlike her classmates, Izuko just remained in her seat and opened her little notebook. Though she appeared to be reading the material written on the pages, she was actually trying to get a feel of the class's atmosphere. It was just the first day, but the atmosphere inside the classroom was almost too friendly.

Suddenly, a voice called out to Izuko. It was a soft voice almost too small to hear. Looking up from her notebook, Izuko looked to her right and saw her classmate seating next to her looking right at her.

She had shoulder-length, bob-shaped black hair with her bangs sideswept to the right side of her face. She had fair skin and cerulean eyes with long eyelashes. She had neutral expression on her face as she looked at Izuko.

"Y-Yes?" Izuko found herself stuttering a bit. Though not as attractive as Yozora, the girl was very attractive nonetheless. Thinking about it, she felt comparing anyone to Yozora was really unfair.

 _Nice going, Izuko. Stuttering right at the very first conversation with your classmate._

"I want to introduce myself again." The girl stated in a monotone voice. "I am Yui Kodai. You are Izuko Midoriya, correct?"

Izuko wondered why her seatmate was starting up a conversation with her. After all, the girl seemed to be the quite type of student that rarely shows emotions.

 _Yui Kodai? If I remember correctly her quirk is called 'Size'. She can manipulate the size of objects she touches_.

Realizing the she still hadn't replied yet to her classmate, Izuko hastily spoke up. "Y-yes! It's nice to meet you, Yui Kodai-san."

Yui Kodai didn't say anything in response.

A few seconds of silence fell between the two of them. Izuko found the silence uncomfortable to say the least. It also did not help that her seatmate, Yui Kodai, was still looking at her with a permanent neutral expression on her face. Finding a way out of the awkward situation proved to be difficult to Izuko. She had almost no experience in talking with girls even after her body was changed into a girl's.

After a deep sigh, Izuko finally mustered up her courage and spoke.

"Is there anything you need, Yui Kodai-san?"

Yui blinked her eyes twice before turning her eyes away from Izuko. "I'm sorry." she looked at her hands as she clasped them together on top of her desk. "I was just thinking of a way to say thank you properly."

Izuko tilted her head. She didn't know why Yui Kodai would want to say thanks to her. This was certainly the first time they've ever met. No matter how hard she tried to remember if she had ever met Yui before, no memories of her would pop up.

"To me?" Izuko pointed to herself. "Why would you want to say thanks to me?"

Yui Kodai then looked back to Izuko again.

"You don't remember?"

Izuko shook her head in response to Yui's question.

"I see." Yui narrowed her eyes as she looked straight ahead to their classmates. "I do not know if that is admirable or not."

"What do you mean?" Izuko asked, not being able to grasp the meaning behind Yui's words.

"You don't even remember the faces of the ones you've helped." Yui continued without looking at Izuko. "Was it not that important to you? Or maybe that you really didn't care about who you save? Perhaps that is because saving someone is natural to you? Quite heroic in idea, but a bit ignorant, don't you think?"

Izuko was beginning to feel frustration welling up inside her. The long sentences that her seatmate had spoken only served to confuse Izuko even more.

She was about to say something when Yui continued.

"That day of the practical exam."

Izuko narrowed her eyes as she tried to recollect the events that transpired during the practical examination.

"When the gigantic zero-point faux villain appeared and panic ensued," Yui continued with a monotone voice. "there were three Examinees who were caught up in the chaos and were unable to run."

Recalling her memories of the practical exam, Izuko remembered the scene where she saw the gigantic faux villain appearing along with a number of smaller faux villain. She saw three Examinees collapsed on the ground during that time. One of them had her legs buried underneath a pile of rubble. She was Ochaco Uraraka from class 1-A. Two other Examinees were on the ground as the small faux villains slowly approached them.

Izuko's eyes slightly widened as it finally dawned on her what Yui Kodai was talking about. Why she wanted to say thanks to her.

"You're one of the two Examinees whom were on the ground during the zero-point faux villain's attack?" Izuko said with a slightly surprised tone.

"Yes. That's correct." Yui nodded as she continued to explain with her usual monotone voice. "I was doing everything I can to gain enough points during the practical exam. I was already growing tired from using my quirk when the gigantic faux villain appeared crushing through a building in the area. Avoiding the pieces of rubble that were sent flying by the collapsed building proved to be very difficult. However, with the help of my quirk I was able to minimize the injury I received. But due to overusing my quirk, I ran out of stamina immediately after."

Izuko was silent as she listened intently to Yui.

"Even with the other faux villain slowly approaching, I could no longer stand." Yui then turned to look at Izuko. "That was when you came in." Yui looked at Izuko straight in her eyes. "With your chains, you pulled the faux villains approaching away and dealt with them. I then remember seeing you rushing towards the zero-point faux villain without any hint of hesitation in your steps."

Izuko blushed a bit as Yui recalled the events that happened in the past. Truthfully, Izuko just wanted to show to others and herself that she wasn't worthless like they've said right to her face in the past. She did really want to help the other Examinees that were in trouble, but that wasn't her sole aim in mind. So she felt that she didn't really needed to be thanked for.

"There's really no need to thank me though." Izuko said with a slightly self-deprecating smile on her lips. "...I only did what I wanted to do."

"Still, I want to thank you." Yui Kodai continued without breaking eye contact with Izuko. "I could've been injured right there and then. But that didn't happened because you arrived and helped. Even with the practical exam in the line, you still went on your way to save me and the other Examinees... Thank you."

It was very subtle, but Izuko was certain she saw the tiniest of smile form on Yui Kodai's lips as she said thanks. Blushing in response, Izuko scratched her left cheek with her index finger in embarrassment. She didn't expect someone with such a neutral deadpan expression can be talkative. Wanting to avoid the awkward situation she was in, she hoped that something or anything happen.

"Oh, hey. Sorry to interrupt."

Izuko let out a sigh of relief.

 _Oh, there we go. There's the chance to escape from this awkwardness, take it Izuko!_

Izuko turned her eyes away from Yui to the origin of the voice.

She saw the student their homeroom teacher had entrusted to be some sort of temporary representative for the day. Izuko remembered that her name was Itsuka Kendo.

"Um, hello." Itsuka greeted with a wave. "I was actually standing here for a quite a while now. I didn't know when to speak since I didn't want to interrupt your conversation with each other." She explained nervously.

Izuko shook her head. "It's fine. We're actually finishing up our conversation." She then turned to Yui again and smiled. "Right, Kodai-san?"

Yui looked at Izuko in silence for a few seconds before nodding in affirmative. "Yes. we just finished. By the way, you can call me Yui, Midoriya-san."

"Oh? Then you can call me Izuko." Izuko actually felt embarrassed being on first-name basis with one of her female classmates. A very attractive one at that. She found it odd that Yui wanted to be called with her first name just right after their first meeting.

"So you're quite close with each other?" Itsuka asked as she put her put her hands on her waist.

"I-I guess."

 _How can we be close? We just met today!_

Izuko wanted to hear was Yui has to say. but she didn't give any response whatsoever.

"I see." Itsuka nodded.

 _What? What did you see exactly!?_

"Anyway," Itsuka faked a cough to clear her throat. "It's almost time for the opening ceremony. Please form a line outside of the classroom."

Izuko stared at Itsuka in admiration as she walked away smiling. It was just the first day of class, yet Itsuka was already feeling up to be a classmate she can rely on. Despite just meeting her today, that was the feeling Izuko got from their brief exchange.

 _She seems to be perfect for a class representative. Speaking of which, I wonder if we'll be voting for something like that._

* * *

The opening ceremony wasn't really all that much different from other regular schools own opening ceremony. The speech given by the principal may vary in form and length, but they generally all convey the same aim and idea. However, Izuka was surprised to see that the UA principal wasn't even a human. The principal looked like a small humanoid creature that was a mix of a dog, a bear, and a mouse. He looked a bit cute and fuzzy, but his tone of voice implied in a flawless manner that he was indeed very intelligent.

Izuko observed the students inside the auditorium. A great number of them was present. However, Izuko noticed that there was a spot inside the room that was vacant. It seems that one class didn't attended the opening ceremony. Looking around, she realized that she couldn't see any member of class 1-A. Though she spent only a short amount of time in the said class, she was confident that she would be able to recognize some of them. Especially her annoying childhood friend, Katsuki. There were also the honor student-looking Tenya Iida and as well as the cute girl, Ochaco Uraraka.

Izuko was then pulled from her thoughts when someone tugged on her sleeve and whispered into her ear.

"This opening ceremony seems pretty ordinary, isn't it?"

Izuko turned to her left and saw Itsuka Kendo looking at her. She was so absentmindedly participating in the opening ceremony that she didn't even realize that she was sitting next to Itsuka Kendo. Turning to her left, she didn't even notice that Yui Kodai was sitting next to her as well.

"I didn't expect you of all people to say that, Kendo-san."

"Hey, now." Itsuka expressed a bit of an annoyed look on her face. "I'm really not that straight-laced of a student, you know?"

"Is that so?" Izuko asked as she tilted her head a bit to the right.

"Yeah!" Itsuka crossed her arms as her eyes furrowed slightly. "Somehow, I just get picked for the roles like class representative and such. It happened quite often in the past, I really don't know why though."

Probably you just give the aura of someone reliable, Itsuka-san.

"It's probably because you look the part." Izuko stated. "You seem really reliable after all."

"Really? I don't know how to respond to that." Itsuka said while shyly scratching her cheek.

"Indeed. You look suited for the role." All of a sudden, a new voice joined in on the conversation.

Hearing Yui join the conversation all of a sudden, both Izuko and Itsuka looked at her direction.

"If the time comes when we'll be voting for such a role, I'll be sure to vote for you." Yui proclaimed in a monotone voice.

"Hey! Come on now, you must be joking right?"

"Maybe." Yui slightly shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe not."

"Then what about Izuko-san?" Itsuka pointed at Izuko. "Aren't you gonna vote for her?"

Izuko was slightly surprised at being called by her first name by Itsuka. She didn't even realize how and when they came to be on first name basis. However, she really didn't mind though. It felt surprisingly nice being called in her first name than that derogatory nickname she was given in her childhood.

"Hmm." Yui stared at Izuko for a while before turning her eyes straight to the front. "She really doesn't look like class representative material. She looks more like a class delinquent... she arrived late on the first day of class for example."

Izuko turned to Yui with an annoyed expression. "Really now? That's how I seem to you?" She pointed to her own face. "What happened to the Yui Kodai that gave thanks to me a while ago?"

"She gave thanks." Despite looking deadpan as usual, there was a tint of amusement in Yui's tone. "But later realized that Izuko-san might be a member of the wrong crowd."

"Ugh. Whatever." Izuko scoffed as she waved her hand dismissively.

Itsuka giggled as she watched Izuko and Yui banter with each other.

"As I thought, you two really does seem close. Did you meet before?"

"Not really." Izuko shook her head. "I just met her today."

"Is that true?" Itsuka looked slightly shocked. When she first saw Izuko and Yui converse with each other, she thought that they might've been friends or at least acquaintances before. So she was surprised to learn that they just met today. "That's really surprising. You look so comfortable talking with each other earlier."

"Color me surprised as well." Izuko said as she gestured towards Yui. "I didn't expect that someone with such a neutral expression on her face can be so talkative."

"I should be the one surprised, Izuko-san." Yui tilted her head as she looked at Izuko with a slightly amused expression on her face. "I didn't expect the one who helped me during the practical exam to be such a delinquent. Arriving late and also-" She pointed downwards towards Izuko's legs. "Just look at this skirt. It's so short. Delinquent material right here."

"Hm.. I can see what she means though." Itsuka added in as she glanced up and down Izuko's attire in order to analyze her figure. "You have a good figure as well... You're like on of those cool delinquent-type in television dramas."

Though Yui was more or less just teasing, Izuko felt a bit irritated after having her short skirt got pointed out. She was already uncomfortable wearing such a short skirt out in public. Her mother had bought her some skirts before, but they weren't this short. Itsuka agreeing with Yui also didn't help.

"I'm not a delinquent!" Izuko stated with an annoyed tone in her voice. She patted her skirt with her hands. "The reason why my skirt is so short is because I made an error when I sent my size! I prefer something longer than this!"

Yui tilted her head and raised her eyebrow. "That sounds like the excuse a delinquent would say."

"Ugh, Whatever. I hate you Yui." Izuko stated as she waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

"Why thank you, Izuko." Yui teased.

Itsuka giggled as she silently observed the continued banter between her classmates Izuko and Yui. She found it enjoyable and a bit relaxing. Wanting to make friends or at the very least not have any negative relationship with any of her classmates, Itsuka was very nervous at the beginning of class. Being selected as temporary class representative didn't help either. That is why she tried to always smile and appear cheerful to others. Seeing as how she had converse with Izuko and Yui lightheartedly gave her a feeling of relief.

It was subtle, but Yui found herself giggling a bit as well as she heard Itsuka. She found it comfortable talking to Izuko, being acquainted with Itsuka Kendo was also a plus. Despite appearing to be taciturn, she does care for her friends. She didn't let it show, but she was worried if she could ever make a friend during her course in UA.

Izuko furrowed her brows and ignored the two of them.

She was a bit bewildered at how comfortable she was with talking with her female classmates. Itsuka was a given since she looked and was indeed friendly, but Yui was sure a surprise to her. She seemed so emotionless and distant, so Izuko was really surprised at just how much Yui had comfortably talked to her. In the past, she would've turn into such a nervous wreck whenever she found the chance to talk to a girl. It was one of the reasons why she made fun of during her childhood. But now, here she was talking, or to be more precise, bantering comfortably with her female classmates. Two attractive ones at that.

After a while, she found herself smiling.

* * *

Nothing had happened much today. Just the opening ceremony and the orientation hosted by the principal of UA.

Sekijiro can was at his desk inside the UA hero course faculty office scanning all the files of the students under his class. Truthfully, he wanted to do something more progressive for his class than to just attend the opening ceremony. And after hearing that his co-worker Aizawa ditched the opening ceremony to hold a quirk apprehension test, he definitely thought that he should've used his class's time more wisely.

The one thing he has going for his class is that they've introduced themselves to each other and learn the bare minimum about each other's quirk. He was also certain that they've become a bit more closer during the opening ceremony since whenever he stole a glance to his class he always caught they chatting with one another instead of listening to the speech given. Something a bit bad for a student to do, but he couldn't deny that he would've probably done the same if he were in their place.

"Hmm?"

He then stopped his file skimming when he came across the profile for Izuko Midoriya.

If I remember correctly she was tied in first place in the practical exam with one of the students in class 1-A.

Searching the archives for class 1-A, he came across the file for Katsuki Bakugo and noticed where he went for his middle school.

What's this? Katsuki Bakugo and Izuko Midoriya went to the same middle school?

This was the first time she learned of this. Two students from the same middle school ranking in first during the practical exam. No matter how one would look at it, it's a very interesting development. It was as if they were destined rivals of some sort.

It was then that an idea popped inside Sekijiro's mind.

Tomorrow would the be the start of the hero course's hero basic training. While the day tomorrow would start with standard education, after lunch would be a sudden change of pace for the students taking the hero course. He wanted to give his students a strong push in order for them to progress much further than what is expected of them.

It was at this time when Aizawa entered the faculty office.

Perfect timing.

"Aizawa." Sekijiro called. "I heard that you skipped the opening ceremony and had your students go through a quirk apprehension test?"

Aizawa replied with a nod. "Indeed. It would be better for each of them to know their capabilities and how much their limit can reach. If one failed to realize that after the quirk apprehension test, then I wouldn't hesitate to kick them out of the hero course."

"As merciless as always."

It wasn't as if Sekijiro didn't understand what Aizawa's point was. It might seem reckless and unforgiving, but Aizawa's actions just show how much he thinks of the potential of the students under his class. After all, no matter how much a potential one student may have, if he or she couldn't be guide properly, then that potential would eventually go to waste.

"Aizawa." Sekijiro called his colleague as he furrowed his brows in contemplation. "I have a proposal for you regarding tomorrow."

"A proposal? For tomorrow?" Aizawa raised a brow. "Is it about the hero basic training for tomorrow?" He gestured Sekijiro to continue.

"Yes."

Sekijiro told Aizawa what his proposal regarding what he wanted to do for tomorrow's training. He further went into detail as to why he was planning on such a proposal. Aizawa listened intently as he crossed his arms and considered Sekijiro's plan.

"Interesting." Aizawa nodded. "Not only will we push the students further beyond, but with this they'll consider about planning in the near future when it comes to unexpected events."

Sekijiro nodded. He actually felt relieved that Aizawa agreed with his plan. Despite his best efforts, Aizawa was still a bit hard for him to read.

"However," Aizawa continued as he walked over to the door. "We can't really decide this ourselves. Let's inquire the principal first."

Sekijiro agreed and followed Aizawa.

* * *

The school day had ended and Izuko was walking casually towards the gate of UA. The sun had begun to set giving the atmosphere a mix of a warm yet chilly atmosphere. The wind pleasantly blew against Izuko making her hair sway gently through the air.

"Izuko-san, are you heading straight home?"

Hearing someone call out her name, Izuko looked back.

She saw a girl with chin-length, pale gray hair with the majority of her bang swept to the left covering most of the left side of her face. She had dark bags under her eyes that gave the feeling that she was sleep-deprived or just tired. Her hands were held up as high as her elbow making her look like a ghost with the gesture.

The girl who called out to her was one of her classmates, Reiko Yanagi.

"Not yet." Izuko slightly shook her head. "Since we didn''t really did anything today, I feel like going to the arcade I go to since I was younger and play video games for a bit."

Truthfully, heading straight home did sound good to Izuko. But since nothing noteworthy happened on their first school day in UA, Izuko felt a bit restless. So at the very least, she wanted to expend some energy via playing in an arcade.

"My, how delinquent-like of you." Yui, whom was beside Reiko Yanagi, interjected."I expected nothing less from you, Izuko."

"Ugh." Izuko grimaced as she heard Yui's words. "Still so talkative despite the deadpan expression, huh Yui?"

Yui showed a small smile as she was amused seeing Izuko's expression.

She was honestly just teasing and she was certain that Izuko knew that as well. Both of them wouldn't really get angry because of their words towards one another. So this exchange of theirs was nothing more than playful banter.

"First name." Reiko murmured as she watched Yui and Izuko banter with one another. "You may call me Reiko, Izuko-san."

"A-alright." Izuko replied while forcing out smile to Reiko.

A few minutes of silence passed between the three of them and Izuko was starting to feel a bit awkward with two of her female classmates looking at her. Presuming that both Yui and Reiko didn't look like the type who will break the ice, she opted to break the awkward silence herself.

"Are you going home together?" Izuko asked while eyeing Reiko Yanagi besides Yui.

"Yes." Yui confirmed. "Our homes are quite close to each other."

"That's true." Reiko added in on what Yui said. "In fact, we knew each other before. However, this is the first time in a while since we last saw each other and had a talk."

"Is that so? In any case, be careful on your way home. Both of you."

Izuko was about to walk away when she noticed Yui pull out her phone from her bag and approach. She stopped just a few feet away from Izuko and reached out her hand not holding the phone. Izuko tilted her head as she got confused by Yui's gesture.

"Your phone." Yui demanded in a monotone voice. "Let's exchange contact info."

"...O-oh... Okay."

Without even asking for a reason, Izuko pulled out her phone from her bag. She handed it over to Yui who raised a brow amused looking at Izuko's phone.

"My, what a cute color." Yui teased.

Izuko's old phone was actually destroyed when she got involved in the accident where she saved the young girl from being ran over by a car. After recovering from her coma, her mother bought her a new phone as a gift. The new phone had a lime green color which Izuko was slightly bothered about. It was a bit too eye-catching for her taste.

"Whatever, Yui. Just do what you have to do."

Izuko gave Yui access to her phone. After a few quick swipe of Yui's finger, the alert tone of Izuko's phone rang out signifying the success of the exchange of contact information. Yui handed Izuko back her phone and smiled a bit.

"Me too. Me too." Reiko demanded as she sluggishly shook her phone up and down in front of Izuko's face.

After exchanging contact info with Izuko, Reiko let out a small smile as she looked at her phone's screen.

Izuko stared at her slightly surprised.

 _Huh. So she is kinda cute despite the tired expression._

Izuko along with Yui and Reiko exited through the gate of UA. The sky was beginning to darken and the air got colder and colder as the time passed.  
"Well. See you tomorrow then." Izuko said as she looked at Yui and Reiko whom was beside her. "As I said, be careful on your way home, Yui and Reiko."

"Try not to stay out too late, Izuko." Yui instructed as she looked at Izuko a bit seriously. "Go home as soon as possible."

"What are you, my older sister or something?" Izuko retorted. "...Fine. I'll try to."

"Bye then. See you tomorrow, Izuko. Try not to be late." Yui waved goodbye as Reiko followed suit.

"Bye. See you tomorrow."

With a final wave of goodbye, Yui and Reiko parted ways with Izuko. Izuko didn't leave where she stood and instead looked at Yui and Reiko's back as they walked away in the opposite direction from her. She raised her phone and looked at the contact information added in. Before, she only had her parents' contact info. But now, she had added two of her classmates contact info on her phone.

Despite nothing out of the ordinary happening in her first school day in UA, she felt a bit contented just by interacting with her fellow 1-B classmates. Several of her classmates had approached her and talked to her. She had actually got acquainted with her classmates in just the first day. Her situation was really different from her time in middle school.

She smiled as she finally began to walk away from her spot.

She got to be close with some of her classmates. She managed to not make a fool out of herself in front of her classmate during her first day. She felt her confidence grew as she talked comfortably with her female classmates.

Yes, Izuko felt contented with her first day.

 _This is not that bad, I guess._

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

 **Afterword**

Hey there~

Ugh, this chapter was a bit frustrating to write. Why? Because I had to rewrite it due to my work not being saved somehow. I don't really know what happened, but I had to completely rewrite this chapter from scratch. Good thing I already have the layout done for the upcoming chapters. But even with that, it just felt a bit frustrating and exhausting rewriting the chapter that I've already finished. But since I love writing, I guess it's not too bad.

I already it said this before, but I really prefer class 1-b than class 1-A. Though it was a bit hard to write them since we really don't have as much information on them as class 1-A. My favorite characters from 1-B are Yui Kodai, Monoma Neito, Setsuna Tokage, and Itsuka Kendo.

Anyway, as usual, if you spot any mistakes regarding spelling, grammar, and continuity, please send me a message and I'll try to correct them as soon as I possibly can. Please leave a review if you can. They are always helpful when it comes to motivation.

The start of the hero basic training comes next chapter!

See ya~


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hero costumes and the start of combat.**

* * *

Once again waking up early in the morning, Izuko decided to cook something up for her breakfast and also for her mother once she woke up. Izuko wasn't the best of cook before, but after waking up from her coma she decided that she didn't really want to bother her mother too much with her meals. Her mother had already suffered alone enough when she was waiting all alone beside her unconscious body.

It was something like a return gift for her mother taking care of her all this time. She was angry at her mother at one point for not believing in her achieving her dream due to her being quirkless, but she couldn't really stay angry at her mother. She knew her mother only wanted what's the best for her.

After cooking up a simple breakfast, she turned the tv on and switch the current channel to one that had the morning news on.

"This had been the seventh woman who had went missing in Hosu city. The police are currently investigating the matter and promised that new information would be given once they continue on their investigation."

Izuko absentmindedly looked at the news anchor as she processed the news. She was bothered by it but she can't really do anything about it right now. It was best for her to focus on her studies in the hero course of UA highschool.

After finishing her breakfast, Izuko wrapped her mother's portion of breakfast and left a note for her regarding the said breakfast. Picking up her bag from the sofe, she exited the apartment looking forward for her school day in UA.

* * *

Unlike what Izuko had expected, most of their second school day had been spent in classes teaching standard subjects like Math, English, History, Literature, etc. She thought it was strange at first, but after thinking about it for a while she had concluded that was perfectly normal for a school to put attention to these standard subjects.

The reason behind teaching these subjects is simple. It could be used in tandem with hero work. Some of the subjects could be useful in different fields when working as hero. Like English for communication purposes for example.

However, there is another reason.

If ever there'll be a student who doesn't have what it takes to continue through the hero course, then with the knowledge of these standard subjects, that student won't have much trouble transferring to other courses. At best they could transfer to the support course whose work of field is close to heroes. It a sad thought, but a very possible one.

Before they could become full-pledge heroes, they're all students first.

Their morning classes had been occupied learning those subjects. Izuko didn't find it too hard. In fact, some of the materials covered were easily memorized by her in just a short span of time. Due to that, she found the classes to be a bit dull. Though she can have a chat with Yui, but she was so silent during lectures that grabbing her attention felt wrong.

They were given regular school work to work on. Izuko found the school work easy and she managed to finish all of them with haste. She was the fourth to finish and manage to leave class early for lunch. She was followed by Yui Kodai, whom finished third, on her way towards the cafeteria.

"It appears I misjudged you a bit, Izuko." Yui said all of a sudden as she continued to walk to the cafeteria with Izuko. "Allow me to apologize."

"Ha?"

"I didn't expect you to be intelligent."

"What?" Izuko put on a slightly offended expression. She knew that she didn't look an honor student or even a smart student, but having it said directly to her kinda frustrated her. "What are you talking about, Yui?"

"I didn't expect you to go through those school work without any problems... Or maybe?" Yui looked at Izuko as she raised a brow and put on a slightly amused expression. "You copied my answers?"

"Are you serious?" Izuko said in an exasperated manner as he pressed his palm against his face. "Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

The only response Yui gave was to let out a small laugh.

Once they've entered the cafeteria, both Izuko and Yui went in line in order to check which meal they would be ordering. Though neither of them had ever tried the food in the cafeteria, they were sure that they wouldn't be disappointed regarding the taste. The meals were prepared and cooked by the Cook Hero "Lunch Rush" after all.

After thinking about it much seriously than required, Izuko decided to go with curry and fried soba. Yui went with tonkatsu and fried soba as well. There wasn't much students yet inside the cafeteria, so it wasn't difficult for Izuko and Yui to find a spot where to eat. It wasn't long before Reiko entered the cafeteria and joined them after she finished ordering.

Izuko found it a bit surprising. Before she could even realize it, she had became part of a clique. What's more unexpected for her is that she seems to be the one at the center of the said clique. It was vastly different from her time from middle school where she was the one who was chasing after Katsuki and his group.

"Izuko, is that curry spicy?" Reiko asked as she took a spoonful of soup from her soy ramen.

"Yes." Izuko nodded in response. "Surprisingly, after my recovery I found a new kind of fondness for spicy food."

"Recovery?" Yui stopped as she was about to eat a spoonful of her meal. Hearing the word 'Recovery' come out of Izuko's mouth caught her attention. "Did something happen to you before?"

"That's right." Izuko smiled sadly as she absentmindedly looked at her half-finished meal. "I got involved in something a while ago."

Yui looked like she wants to know more but ultimately decided to let the matter be for now. After looking at Izuko's sad smile, she figured that the topic wasn't something Izuko was open to share about. They just became classmates after all.

Silence soon fell upon the three of them. Despite the silence, they were actually comfortable in eating in silence, though they did talk about random things from time to time. They were already finished with their meal when Itsuka Kendo arrived and decided to sit down with them.

"You were the 2nd one to finish. So why'd you arrive so late, Itsuka?." Izuko questioned Itsuka Kendo.

"Yep. You're right." Itsuka answered as she fed herself a spoonful of her meal. "However, I needed to collect all of the schoolwork given to us and deliver it straight to the faculty office."

"You're definitely going to be the class representative of class 1-B." Izuko chuckled. "You're like the big sister of our class."

"Indeed." Both Yui and Reiko agreed.

"Come on now!" Itsuka scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. She really didn't expect to be seen as someone so reliable. Though she didn't dislike it, it was just unexpected for her. In her opinion, there were other students who were as reliable as her. "It's not like I'm doing all this aiming to be the class representative."

"Then do you hate it?" Yui asked. "If so, then I won't vote for you."

"Yes. It'll leave a bad taste in our mouth if we forced you into doing something you don't like." Reiko added looking a bit sorry.

"H-hey, it's not like that." Itsuka waved her hands trying to console Reiko. "I don't really dislike it or anything... I mean, I kinda like it now." Truthfully, after being elected several times already during majority of her school life, she was more or less used to it by now.

Itsuka continued eating as she happily chatted with Izuko's clique. She was happy that her classmates in class 1-B were friendly. They may all have very different personalities, but somehow this fact didn't divide them up. But instead, this fact actually made their class relationship more concrete. Though it is early to say this since it is just the 2nd day, but this is what Itsuka Kendo felt.

"By the way, I heard something interesting when I was handing the schoolwork inside the faculty office." Itsuka leaned on the table closer to Izuko and Yui whom was sitting across her.

"Interesting?" Izuko tilted her head curious as to what Itsuka heard inside the room where teachers processed their work. "About what, Itsuka?"

Itsuka leaned further to minimize the gap between her and Izuko. Seeing that it was supposed to be a secret, both Yui and Reiko had also leaned closer to Itsuka in order to listen intently.

"I heard will be doing something interesting later."

"Something interesting?"

"Yep. We will be having our first class regarding basic hero training."

"Eh? Isn't that like a given already?"

"No." Itsuko shook her head in response to Izuko's question. "I've heard that the hero basic training we will be doing is vastly different from what they originally planned."

"Really now?" Izuko raised a brow as she looked at Itsuka with a slightly quizzical expression. "How so?"

* * *

To say that Izuko was going through a mental crisis would be no exaggeration.

Countless trains of thoughts flooded her mind. She tried to kept her eyesight solely focused on her own body or the sight of the interior of her locker right in front of her. The rustling sounds kept grabbing her attention despite her best intention. Every rustlinng sounds her classmates made became the catalyst for unintentional unsavory thoughts popping inside of her head.

"You should hurry up and change or you'll be late, Izuko." Kendo reprimanded Izuko albeit in a cheerful tone.

"Y-yes, sorry." Izuko nervously replied.

Why Izuko was such a mess was not a mystery. After all, she was currently inside the changing room for female students of class 1-B. All of her female classmates were literally undressing right inside the room with her.

She did everything she can not to let her eyes wander around too much. Doing from focusing on her own body to just staring intently at the interior of her locker. Every small actions from her female classmates made her body tense up every so often. They were cheerfully chatting with one another as they slowly undressed themselves in order to change into their hero costume.

There's a saying that the body influences the mind. While it is true for Izuko, it is untrue in certain parts of her mentality. The most concrete example of this is what is currently happening right now. There is no doubt that Izuko is a girl now, but her preference is the same as it is from her previous body.

In simpler terms; she still prefers girls.

It is the reason why she is going through an internal panic right now. Her female classmates were all undressing right besides her in the same room. Though she couldn't do anything about it, she can't help but feel like she's becoming a pervert.

Glancing for a bit to her side, Izuko's face turned completely red as she saw her classmate, Setsuna Tokage bend forward and slowly unbutton her skirt and pull it down careful not to let the soles of her feet touch the hem of her skirt. Setsuna noticed and turned her head to look at Izuko.

"Are you okay, Izuko-san?" Setsuna asked worried that Izuko may be feeling ill. "You're face is red."

Izuko's body jumped and she hurriedly looked away from Setsuna back to her locker. "I-I'm fine, Setsuna-san." Being caught staring by Setsuna, Izuko thought she did something wrong. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what exactly?" Setsuna tilted her head as she set aside her skirt into her locker. "You're kinda funny, Izuko." She giggled amused by Izuko's reaction.

Seeing Setsuna giggle due to her, the cheeks of Izuko flushed deeper red.

What am I doing? I need to clear my mind!

Taking a few deep breath, Izuko steeled her mind. Their next class was something very important. If what Itsuka Kenda had said was true, then all the more reason for Izuko to focus. After Slowly unbuttoning her blazer, she took it off and started to undo her necktie. Carefully folding her discarded clothing and storing it inside her designated locker, she lowered her skirt and began to undo the buttons of her shirt.

Internally, she thanked her mother for buying her decent underwear. If not, then who knows what kind of underwear she would've brought herself. She didn't want to go in an underwear store for women due to her feeling uneasy.

After taking of her shirt, Izuko realized that the interior of the changing room has gone quiet. The cheerful talking of her fellow female classmates had stopped and silence enveloped the surrounding. Turning around, she saw all of her classmate without exception staring right at her with a very cautious expression on their faces.

Not knowing the reason for her classmates' staring at her, Izuko was bewildered at first. However, it soon dawned on her the reason why all of them was staring at her with such melancholic eyes. She noticed their gaze slowly travel from her head down to her feet. It was clear what they were examining.

Her scars.

Due to the accident from before, Izuko's body was now covered with scars from the wounds and injuries she suffered from being hit by a speeding car. They covered Izuko's body quite intricately as if they were tattoos.

Izuko tilted her head and asked while showing a self-deprecating smile. "Does it bother you?"

Itsuka and the others snapped from their trance-like state and realized that they were rudely staring at Izuko's body.

"N-no! That's not it at all!" Itsuka said nervously as she waved her hands.

"It's unsightly, isn't it?" Izuko continued.

"That's not true!" Setsuna uncharacteristically shouted wanting to comfort Izuko somehow.

Truthfully, the scars didn't bother Izuko as much as it bothered her the first time she saw it. However, from time to time she was reminded of her weakness and the fact that she was quirkless before by looking at her scars.

The atmosphere inside the changing room became awkward. Izuko noticed this and wanted to switch the mood. But she didn't know what words she could say to dispel the awkwardness and move on.

Yui then slowly walked up to Izuko and asked with a careful tone in her voice. "Are those scars from what you said earlier?" She looked down to the ground. "About you getting involved in something?"

Izuko wanted to brush it aside and somehow make a joke or something but seeing the distraught look in her classmates' faces especially Yui's, she decided to tell them her story.

"I got this when I was involved in a traffic accident." Izuko caressed the scars on her skin as she disclosed her story to her classmates. "There was this small girl who crossed the road chasing after a balloon."

All of her classmates were silent and listened intently as Izuko continued to tell them what happened to her.

"I managed to save the girl. However, I was hit by a car speeding through the road." Izuko released a self-deprecating laugh as she continued. "I was gravely injured and fell into a deep coma for almost nine months."

"Nine months!?" Her classmates exclaimed completely baffled.

"E-even with y-your quirk you couldn't avoid getting injured?" Ibara Shiozaki asked in disbelief. They all knew about the story of Izuko's action during the practical exam. So they were surprised that even with such a powerful quirk, she got injured.

Izuko flinched at hearing the word 'Quirk'. Hearing that word brought pain into her heart. As if she was being pierced by countless shards of broken glass. "I was quirkless back then."

"Eh?" Yui was completely shocked hearing Izuko's words. "You were quirkless?" It was a reasonable question. Though the late manifestation of quirks weren't impossible, they were very few rare cases of it happening. Furthermore, Izuko's words implied that her quirk only appeared less than a year ago.

"Yes." Izuko nodded in response. "My quirk only manifested after I woke up from my coma." She told a lie. There was no helping it. She couldn't possibly tell them all about Yozora. She was sure that her classmates would take her for a crazy person.

"Even quirkless, you still risked your life saving someone?" Yui asked with a slightly shaky voice.

"Yes." Izuko sadly smiled to Yui as she faced her. "After all, it was my dream ever since I was little."

"That's admirable, Izuko." Itsuka tried to say confidently. However, her voice was slightly shaking.

"You think so? I wish the people around me back then thought the same as you."

"What do you mean?"

"A quirkless kid wanting to be a hero who can save countless lives and be someone who can make other's smile. Because of that dream of mine, I was bullied by others around me. Even the adults disregarded me as someone not noteworthy and decided to cast me aside and leave alone to fend for myself." Izuko frowned. Her displeasure was slowly building up inside of her as she recalled her past memories making her unconsciously clenched her fist. "How many time was I hurt and spat on"

"That's just wrong! How could they!?" Itsuka shouted. Her anger was evident in her voice. Frankly she couldn't believe that someone could be so mistreated badly just because of them believing in their dreams against all odds.

Truthfully, Izuko was thankful for Itsuka's reaction. It somehow made her relieved. However, she was beginning to feel the awkwardness enveloped the interior of the changing room. She knew that her classmate had the best intentions in their heart, but being pitied bother Izuko. Even though she knew that her classmates were not the same as her classmate before who bullied her, she cannot help but be reminded of her past classmates by seeing the pitiful gaze in their eyes. Not wanting be stuck in the atmosphere anymore, Izuko spoke up.

"Hey now. That was a thing from the past. I am here in UA now." Izuko forced a grin and spoke in a confident tone. "Come on. We'll be late if we don't move soon."

* * *

After changing into her costume, Yui had gone ahead along with the rest of her female classmates towards the designated area where their first class on basic hero training will be held. On the way their aura had changed into a much cheerful one than earlier, but there are still a tint of unease within them. They went ahead and left Izuko alone in the changing room at her behest.

None of them could erased the image of the scars on Izuko's body. Though they've only known each other for atleast a day, there started to treat each other as if they had been friends for a longer time. They were intensely worried about Izuko, but they figured she wasn't ready to open up her past wounds. Just from their brief talk earlier they could tell that Izuko had a very difficult past.

Yui honestly wanted to know more about Izuko, but she decided that she didn't want to pry any further. They were definitely close now, but truthfully, they barely know anything about each other. Little by little they'll get to know each other more as time passes. So she resolved herself to give Izuko time to open more about herself. Despire her silent and cold demeanor, Yui did care about those close to her.

There was no need to rush. They will be classmates for three years in UA after all.

* * *

There was one thing Izuko decided upon no matter what when it came to her designing her hero costume for UA.

 _Absolutely no full-body suit!_

It was hard enough for her to accept the fact that she had to wear feminine clothing after waking up from her coma. It would be soul shattering for her to wear a skin-tight body-suit in public.

She spent a long time trying to create a design for her hero suit that would be just right in terms of comfotableness and utility. Looking at her previous hero costume drawings when she was a kid, her anger grew as she realized that all her previous designs were based on All Might's appearance. Ripping them all up into countless paper shreds, she decided to create a new costume design. Something that was cool in appearance. Comfortable to wear and easy to move in.

Again, no skin-tight body-suits!

Just thinking about what Yozora would say if she saw her wearing a body-suits makes Izuko's body shiver in fear. Yozora would definitely make fun of her.

Letting out a deep sigh, Izuko felt her body relax some more. Everything went awkward earlier when her classmates saw her scars. She told them a part of her childhood without thinking much about it. But that turned out to be a wrong move. Her classmates felt sorry for and that made Izuko felt more awkward with them.

It's not that she doesn't appreciate their kindness. In fact, she actually was happy for being treated kindly. However, their eyes that were full of pity reminded her of her past life. Remembering all the mocking eyes that viewed her as worthless made her body itch due to frustration.

Shaking her head to dispel the frustration building up, she decided to turn her attention towards her costume. Opening up the suit case and looking into it, Izuko smiled excited that the day where she'll be able to wear her first ever hero costume had finally arrived.

I can't wait to see his face.

Izuko grinned satisfied.

* * *

Sekijiro Kan also known as the Blood Hero; Vlad King waited patiently in the battle center used for the practical exam alongside the number one pro hero: All Might and his fellow homeroom teacher; Shota Aizawa. Though it was a bit unwarranted, Sekijiro did feel some sense of rivalry towards his fellow homeroom teacher and his class. It is not harmful in anyway, it's more helpful for their students actually.

Letting his gaze scan around the area, he noticed the students of class 1-A all chatting with one another. They were talking about their costumes and how they were nervous regarding the upcoming basic hero training. Just by looking at them, Sekijiro could tell that they were a competent bunch. Though they were certainly lacking in experience and training, he was sure that each of them were skilled and talented enough to be aspiring heroes.

He observed a certain male student from class 1-A. A student with the hair color of both red and white.

Shoto Todoroki.

The son of the number two pro hero, Endeavor. He got enrolled here in UA via recommendation. One of the four, I believe. He seems cold and serious, but I can't deny the powerful aura befitting of Endeavor's son emanating from him.

Shifting his gaze to another direction, he saw a male student with spiky blonde hair.

He's Katsuki Bakugo, the student who tied in first place with Izuko Midoriya. Although they came from the same middle school, their personalities were vastly different. While Izuko Midoriya possessed a slightly taciturn and mysterious personality, Katsuki Bakugo possessed a volatile and rough personality.

His thoughts were soon cut short by him something grabbing his attention from the corner of his eyes. He looked to the entrance to the area and saw his students walking towards him. Something about seeing his students wear their first costumes made him feel proud.

Class 1-B students stopped in their tracks just a few feet in front of him. Feeling satisfied, he gave nod to his students whom were all smiles seeing his reaction.

"While we've spent only a short amount of time together as of now," Sekijiro smiled as his gaze travelled from student to student. "Seeing you all like this makes me feel proud to be your teacher."

The students smiled embarrassed by their teachers words. Truthfully, Sekijiro himself was slightly embarrassed saying all those words, but they were no lies.

"Hmm?" Sekijiro put on a puzzled look. He noticed one student missing from his class. Approaching Yui Kodai who seem to have formed a clique with the missing student, he asked her about the whereabouts of the said student. "Yui Kodai, where is Izuko Midoriya? I was certain she was with your group?"

Yui slightly tilted her head as she answered. "We went on ahead. But she should be arriving soon, mr. Kan."

Then as if on cue, footsteps could be heard slowly approaching their group. All of those associated with class 1-B all looked backwards towards the origin of the footsteps and saw Izuko Midoriya walking towards them with an assured expression on her face.

Yui felt entranced somehow by Izuko's look. It was definitely something she didn't expect.

Izuko's hero costume consists of a long, black buttoned dark-green form-fitting hooded coat with two seperated coattails. An obsidian-black ornate pattern depicting stars and a crescent moon runs around the bottom of the coattails. Underneath the coat was a sleeveless black vest that seemed to be made of kevlar. Black fingerless gloves for better grip. Black pants with a small bag strapped on each thigh and black knee-high boots with steel toe tips.

Sekijiro looked at Izuko Midoriya from head to toe and gave her a satisfied nod as she stopped just a few feet in front of him. He definitely could approve of Izuko's choice of hero costume.

* * *

Yui found herself unable to speak any words as she saw Izuko slowly approach her after apologizing to their homeroom teacher for being slightly late again. Izuko's story from before still weighed on her mind, but she casted in aside for now since it was better for her to focus on the current happenings and their upcoming joing basic hero training with class 1-A.

"Hey." Izuko greeted with a small wave of her right hand.

"You're late again." Yui softly reprimanded Izuko. Though she didn't really want to, she just didn't know what to say. "As expected of miss delinquent."

"Come on now, Yui." Izuko exasperatedly said while rubbing the back of her head. "Cut me some slack. I already said sorry to mr. Kan for my tardiness."

After feigning thinking deeply about it, Yui crossed her arms and gave a nod. "Alright then. I forgive you."

"Thank you." Izuko showed a smile.

Something about seeing Izuko smile made Yui feel a bit happier than usual. "Let's go then." Yui gestured Izuko to walk with her. "We can already safely assume that we'll be training with class 1-A. But how we'll be training with them is not yet explained. Let's go listen to our teachers."

"Yeah, sure." Izuko said as she walked to Yui's side.

"By the way," Yui uttered out with a slight color of red in her cheeks. "You look good, Izuko."

Izuko smiled in satisfaction hearing Yui's compliment. She discreetly took a look at Yui whom was beside her in order to have a better look of her costume. Truthfully, she liked Yui's costume. She looked competent yet also really beautiful in her costume. "Thanks. You look good too, Yui."

* * *

"Look at all of these choices." Minoru Mineta said with an excited tone as he wiped the drool that was slowly dripping from his mouth using his wrist. "It's like a buffet of a forbidden garden!"

"You have some serious issues, man." Eijiro Kirishima exasperatedly replied to Minoru. He was really growing a bit troubled with his perveted classmate. "Tone it down a bit."

"Yeah. I mean, they really do look cool and stuff." Kyoka Jiro added while looking at her fellow classmate with a bit of disgust in her eyes. "But, please stop whatever you're doing."

"Well, not like I disagree with him." Kaminari whispered as he looked at the girls from class 1-B. "I mean just look at them, they're all really attracti-!." Before he could even finish his sentence Kyoka raised her earjack and jammed it in his neck sending a shock to his body.

"Right!?" Minoru excitedly shouted. "Just look at all of them with those costumes that deliciously show their curves!"

"Ugh, don't point at them!" Eijiro reprimanded minoru as he saw the troubled and disgusted expression on the girls of class 1-B. "Whatever, man. I'm leaving." Not wanting to be labelled as a pervert with Minoru, he left without any hesitation alongside Kyoka.

* * *

"Wow, Midoriya-san!" Ochaco Uraraka exclaimed as she hastily ran towards Izuko. "Your costume looks really cool!"

"H-hey, Uraraka-san. Thanks." Izuko felt slightly embarrassed as she was being complimented by Ochaco. Rubbing the back of her head, she looked at Ochaco's costume and smiled. "Your costume looks good on you too."

"Oh shush!" Ochaco waved her hands to dispel her embarrassment at the counter compliment by Izuko. "It turned out a bit puffy. I wish I specified the details about my costume!"

Izuko carefully observed Ochaco's costume. Her curves were really pronounced due to the skin-tight body-suit. She felt thankful that she had keenly rejected the idea of wearing one. Though Ochaco did look very cute in her costume.

"Heroics is the greatest." All of a sudden a voice stated in a slightly low voice.

Izuko leaned her body sideways and saw someone from class 1-A look lecherously at Ochaco's back. He was small and appears to be wearing a costume reminiscing a grape. Feeling a bit angry at the disturbing behavior, Izuko stomped her feet hard on the ground to grab the grape's attention. Once he looked at her, Izuko tilted her chin slightly upwards in order to look down on the grape with a deadly glare.

"S-sorry!" Seeing Izuko's glare. The grape hastily ran away fearing for his life.

"Umm, w-what is it, Midoriya-san?" Ochaco turned to look behind her but saw nothing special.

"It's nothing, Uraraka-san." Izuko smiled. She looked back and saw her classmates looking towards their direction. Yui was specifically looking right at her. "Looks like I need to go. Bye for now, Uraraka-san."

"Oh! Yeah, see ya!" Ochaco gleefully waved her hands goodbye.

Returning to her classmates, Izuko noticed their continued gaze at her. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, nothing really!" Kinoko Komori said as she shook her head. Though her long fringes covered her eyes, one could still see the relieve expression on her face. "Just thanks for scaring away that pervert from class 1-A."

"Oh, yes!" Pony Tsunotori added in as she nodded in agreement with Kinoko.

"Yeah, it was getting a bit disturbing as he continued to look in our direction with drool dripping from his mouth." Itsuka Kendo explained as she hugged herself to dispel her slight disgust.

"Don't worry about it." Izuko laughed. "I was getting angry at him. Just tell me whenever someone bothers any of you."

"How reliable!" Setsuna exclaimed while grinning. "As expected of our class delinquent!"

"Ugh, not you too, Setsuna!" Izuko scowled not appreciating her slowly spreading nickname. Turning to Yui to complain, she saw her shrugged her shoulders dismissively.

"It suits you." Yui added in.

"Yeah, no thanks."

Izuko approached Yui and stood beside her. They were waiting for their teachers whom was having a discussion with each other. Probably about their hero basic training. Her anger was slowly building up though as she couldn't help but notice All Might within her vision.

"-checking her out."

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that. What did you say, Yui?"

"Were you checking out that girl from class 1-A?"

"What?"

"I saw you looking at her carefully. You think she's cute huh?"

"What!? Of course not!"

"So you swung that way? Better be careful."

"Come on now, Yui!"

Yui giggle softly, enjoying Izuko's reaction to her teasing.

"Besides, seeing someone cute isn't anything special anymore after being with you."

And yozora for that matter.

"Huh?" Yui looked at Izuko with slightly wide eyes. She was caught off-guard by Izuko's words.

"What's with that look?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't follow. What did you say just now?"

"I said you're cute as well." Izuko stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Yui didn't really knew how to react to Izuko's words. It wasn't the first time she was complimented for her looks. In fact, she heard that there was some sort of club formed for her in the past. Though she wasn't sure of that was really true or not.

"You okay?" Izuko leaned in a bit closer to Yui.

Seeing the close face of Izuko, Yui felt slightly embarrassed. This was actually the first time she felt like this. She felt slightly warm in her cheeks. It was a new feeling for her. She didn't know what exactly she was feeling, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"What's this?" Izuko raised a brow while showing a mocking smirk. "Are you embarrassed now?"

Hearing Izuko's words, Yui was pulled from her thoughts. Shaking her head to dispel whatever she was feeling, she forced a scowl. "No." She walked away from Izuko with slightly hasty footsteps and went towards Reiko.

"Wait for me, Yui!" Izuko was about to ran up to Yui when she noticed a familiar feeling. Stopping in her tracks and her smile fading, she turned to look back and saw a certain someone looking quietly at her.

Her childhood friend Katsuki Bakugo was there with his arms crossed as he silently glared at Izuko with an agressive aura of contempt. His costume suited someone who's volatile and aggressive.

"Hey there." Izuko greeted in a distinct voice with a slight tint of mockery in her tone.

"Deku." Katsuki spoke out her nickname as if he was like a beast growling.

Seeing her childhood friend's expression, Izuko felt elated and smirked satisfied at the annoyed face of Katsuki.

Not sure what's going to happen later. But, if I'm ever given the chance to, I wouldn't hesitate to personally introduce your face to the ground.

"Now then!" All Might shouted to grab the attention of every student present. He puffed his chest out and took a striking pose with a big grin on his face. "It is now time for combat training!"

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

 **Afterword**

Hey ya!

So here's the new chapter, hope you all will like it!

So I've revealed Izuko's first hero costume! I'll be changing its appearance as the story progresses more. Thinking of a costume was actually kinda fun and interesting.

I should be introducing some new original characters soon in the story, but for now the students class 1-B and class 1-A will be the focus.

As usual, if you notice any mistakes in spelling, grammar, and continuity, please feel free to send me a message and I'll fix them as soon as I can.

Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! They really help a lot! ^_^

See you in the next chapter!

Laters~


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rage and Darkness II**

* * *

It appears that the first class on basic training will be a mock battle trial.

However, there will be no robots that would serve as the enemies for the students to defeat like during the practical exam. Instead, the students will be divided into groups and will be categorized as either heroes or villains via drawing lots. This means that there could be a group of students formed with a mix of both students from class 1-A and students from class 1-B. Not only will this make it difficult to adopt a plan, trust will also be hard to build. One wrong communication could mean failing in the said trial.

There is no need to say that trust and teamwork is essential even if it's only temporary.

For the training, the villain group will be given a makeshift nuclear weapon that they intend to deploy. The heroes group must stop the villains before they could deploy the said nuclear weapon. Capturing all the members of the villain group or the nuclear weapon itself before the given time runs out will give the heroes team the win. On the other hand, if the villain group could protect the nuclear weapon till the given time runs out or if they capture all the members of the heroes team, they will get the win.

"If we're going to be separated into different teams, what would be the best course of action in order to that?" Tenya asked as he enthusiastically raised his hand.

"All of the group will be decided by-" All Might turned around and suddenly brought out a box with a hole on top of it with the word "Lots" written on the front. "Lottery!"

"It that really a good idea!?" Iida complained. His complaint was understandable and reasonable though. Drawing lots in order to form a group or team seems hazardous when performing in unity.

Izuko cupped her chin with her right hand and sunk into thought.

"Well, there have been situations before where pro heroes had to make impromptu team-ups with other heroes they didn't know or didn't know that well." Izuko explained without even bothering to look at the number one pro hero standing in front of their class. "So this scenario of us having to form a group via random means like lottery might be some sort of test as a precaution of that happening in the future."

"I see. That is understandable." Tenya listened to Izuko intently. He nodded in understanding and turned around to look back at All Might while raising his hand again in an exaggerated fashion. "A great test if that's the case. I apologize!"

"Anyway, let us finally start!" All Might shouted as he did a heroic pose albeit a bit awkward.

* * *

"I don't know what to say. I'm a bit surprised but I'm not complaining." Yui stated as she looked at the piece of paper she drew out of the lottery box.

It appears that alongside Yui, Izuko will also be in the same team as her. They drew pieces of paper that had the letter 'A' written on it in a red bold font. In order to have an equal fighting chance, every group will have the same number of members. With over forty students participating, each group will have four members and the course of the basic hero training will have 10 rounds.

"Whether I should be happy or not being in a team with you, I really can't say." Izuko mused as she smiled at Yui.

"My, you wound me, Izuko." Yui playfully replied in a feigned hurt expression.

After the last person arriving in their location, team A had finally been completed. The team members include; Izuko Midoriya, Yui Kodai, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, and Ochaco Uraraka.

With her being the only member from class 1-A, Ochaco was bound to be feeling a little out of place. Both awkwardness and nervousness could easily be seen on the expression on her face. Though she tried to force herself into smiling, her nervousness was really evident by the look of her face.

Izuko noticed this and approached Ochaco. Placing a hand on her shoulders, Izuko smiled gently at Ochaco. "Uraraka-san. Though we've only talked for mere moments in the past, I know that I can trust you."

"Midoriya-san!" Ochaco looked touched by Izuko's words with tears uncontrollably welling up in the corner of her eyes. She didn't want to show it, but she was really nervous being grouped with class 1-B. However, the presence of Izuko and the words spoken by her just now gave Ochaco a sense of comfort and relief. "I-I'm looking forward to working together with all of you!"

"That kind of resolve, I like it!" Tetsutetsu proudly stated as he flexed his arm muscles as some sort of showcase of his strength. "Leave me it to me to stand in the front!"

Izuko observed Tetsutetsu and sunk into thought.

Tetsutetsu had the quirk that allows him to turn his body into steel. With it the help of his quirk, he has great defensive capabilities to physical stimuli. In other words, he's a tank. He can charge in headstrong without receiving too much damage that will hinder his body. He has great resistance to hot and cold temperature as well. While his defensive capabilities are very noteworthy, his offensive capabilities is also something look up to. He can boost the strength of any of his unarmed attacks. The combination of amazing defensive capabilities with great offensive strength makes him a good choice in frontal battles.

"Alright then. I'll trust you on that, Tetsutetsu-san." Izuko nodded.

"Alright!" Tetsutetsu swung his fist up in the air to show his excitement.

Tetsutetsu would be the one who will charge at the enemy head-on in order to disrupt their formation. Izuko would also go in and give aid if needed. Both Yui and Ochaco had versatile quirks, but they are quite weak when it comes to direct confrontation due to the nature of their quirks and their lack of experience. Due to the attitude of Tetsutetsu, Izuko was sure that he can handle himself in an all-out brawl. However, relying solely on him for the frontal assault would be a mistake. That is why Izuko would go in herself if the need ever arises.

Shifting her gaze to one side, Izuko discreetly observed her childhood friend, Katsuki, and his group. He belonged to the group "D". The "D" group consists of; Katsuki Bakugo, Tenya Iida, Eijiro Kirishima, and Momo Yaoyorozu.

While it wasn't yet decided whom they will be fighting. Izuko hoped that it will her childhood friend's group.

"Now then!" All Might exclaimed in a loud and proud voice gathering the attention of all the students present. "I shall now draw from here the two groups who would be the first to fight!"

Reaching out into the box, All Might pulled out two balls with letters written on them in a clear font. The red ball had the letter 'D' written on it and the yellow ball had the letter "A" written on it. In other words, the villain team would team D and the hero team would be team A.

A battle between Izuko and Katsuki.

Shifting her gaze back to Katsuki, Izuko noticed Katsuki looking back at her with a hostile expression all over his face. Seeing this, Izuko showed a smirked. Katsuki took noticed of this and felt his irritation rise up.

* * *

Letting out a few heavy breath, Izuko felt her body relax. It was not yet the time to let her excitement get over her. They had to do some strategizing. After all, their opponents all look to be competent and decent.

"Now then, Uraraka-san. May I ask what quirks the villain group possessed? I only know of Kacchan's and Iida-san's." Izuko asked Ochaco.

"Hmm."

Izuko listened intently as Ochaco explained the capabilities of Eijiro Kirishima and Momo Yaoyorozu. It seems that Momo Yaoyorozu has the most versatile quirk in the opposing team. Since they would given time to prepare before the hero team starts, it is certain that Momo would be creating things that would help them in defending their base. Also, it appears that Eijiro Kirishima had a very similar quirk with Tetsutetsu and something about that rubbed him in the wrong way.

"Eh? So we're quite similar." Tetsutetsu further inquired as he put out his right hand to his face and clenched very tightly as if to show his determination. "We'll see who's the better man then! Me or that Kirishima-guy!?"

"I see. I give you the ok sign to go all out if it ever a brawl blows out with Kirishima-san." Izuko confirmed "Make a scene and grab their attention as much as you can."

"Wait, Midoriya-san." Ochaco grabbed Izuko's attention by raising her hand. "Even with Tetsutetsu-san's quirk, he would certainly not be able to handle all four of the villain team."

Izuko tilted her head. "Don't worry, Uraraka-san." Izuko showed a reassuring smile towards Ochaco. "It will not just be Tetsutetsu-san. You and Yui would go support him in the back with your quirks. A three on three battle will give you an equal chance."

"Three? Why three?" Yui asked curiously.

"I would be handling Kacchan separately away from you three."

"Kacchan? You mean Bakugo-san?" Ochaco asked.

"Yes." Izuko shrugged her shoulders as she explained. "Although the other three's quirks are good as well, I'm certain that when it comes to sheer battle prowess, Kacchan would triumph over them. With him present, we would have a hard time if we're caught in a pincer attack with him involved. His quirk is crazy strong. So I'll seperate him from the others."

"How would you separate him?" Ochaco asked wondering how Izuko would separate the very aggressive Katsuki from his team members.

"Easy. He'll do that himself."

"What do you mean?" Yui not understanding Izuko's words.

"I... No, we have a bit of a past together." Izuko smiled thinly as she remembered her memories with her childhood friend.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Yui mused.

"No." Izuko scowled feeling irritated just be they mere implication of her being involved with her childhood friend in that way. She would rather die than for that to happen to her, honestly.

"He hates my guts, you see." Izuko tilted her head as she tried to think of a reason why exactly did Katsuki hated her in the past. "I don't know exactly why, but that's the gist of it. He's proud and arrogant. He probably won't listen to the words of his teammates' words and go do his own thing."

"Without him, the villain team's offensive strength will severely diminish." Yui added. "Are you sure he'll be alienating himself from his team?"

"Yes. I can guarantee that. However, don't forget that the other members of the villain team also has good quirks. Especially Iida-san and Yaoyorozu-san." Izuko turned to Tetsutetsu with a slightly troubled expression. "You'll be at the front bracing the brunt of the combined attacks of Iida-san, Kirishima-san, and possibly Yaoyorozu-san as well. I'm sorry, but will this be alright with you?"

After thinking for a bit, Tetsutetsu showed a confident grin and gave a thumbs ups towards Izuko. "Hey, don't worry about it! I accept the challenge!" Tetsutetsu then looked at Yui and Ochaco and nodded at them. "Besides, these two will give me support right?"

"Leave it to us!" Ochaco said in an excited tone and gave a thumbs up herself.

"How would we be supporting him though, Izuko?" Yui asked slightly feeling a bit nervous at the responsibilty she was given. Though not as heavy as the role Tetsutetsu had, Yui was still a bit uneasy in doing bad. Though she would be doing her best, one wrong move from her or Ochaco could mean the defeat of Tetsutetsu and consequently, the defeat of their team.

"Fortunately, your and Uraraka-san's quirks are very compatible with each other."

Izuko went on with full details how Yui and Ochaco could give Tetsutetsu the support he needs when the time comes. She also explained how the villain team's formation could possibly lay out just by considering the quirks and the tiny hint of the personalities of the villain team. Ochaco explained as much as she knows about the personalitities of her classmates. Though since it's just the second day of class, so there would certainly be things Ochaco wouldn't know about her classmates. But Ochaco's insights were helpful enough.

* * *

His irritation welled up inside him uncontrollably the more he thought about Izuko. His weak and embarrassing 'childhood friend' actually managed to get accepted in the UA hero course alongside him. Even after the fact that he proudly proclaimed that he will be the only one to get into UA's hero course to his middle school schoolmates.

Due to Izuko, his words had become nothing more than the baseless barkings of a mindless dog.

Something definitely bothered him after seeing Izuko. He wasn't really sure, but he

"Fucking shit. So you had quirk after all this time? Only appearing after waking up... DON'T BULLSHIT ME!" Katsuki shouted almost as if he was growling.

"Well, you weren't with us during the practica examl. But Izuko's quirk is astounding you know?" Tenya added as he recalled his memories of Izuko during their practical exam. The way Izuko swiftly dealt with the gigantic faux villain was certainly a sight to behold.

"Were you fooling me all this time!? You fucking nerd!" Katsuki continued with his enrage words grabbing the attention of his teammates.

 _I'll make sure I'll show you where you stand, damn nerd!_

* * *

With the words shouted by All Might, the first round of the basic hero training has started.

The battle between the hero team A and the villain team D. The goal of the hero team is to capture the nuclear weapon the villain team possesses, if not then they could also aim for the capture of the entire member of the villain team. On the other hand, the goal of the villain team is to protect the nuclear weapon until the given time runs out. If not, they could also capture the entire members of the hero team. While there are no penalties to the losing side, each student participating will be graded according to their actions. So it is a given that all the students will be giving it their all.

"So we'll go according to Midoriya-san's plan?" Tetsutetsu turned to look back and asked his teammates.

"Yeah! Out of the four of us, only Midoriya-san has come up with a proper plan. Besides, even if we lose, there's no penalty unlike what Aizawa-sensei had said to us during class 1-A quirk apprehension test." Ochaco replied in a lively tone. At first she was really uncomfortable and nervous to be around students of class 1-B, but after talking to them a little with the help of Izuko, she had manage to relax and grow more comfortable around them.

"So that's really a thing, huh? That's kinda harsh." Izuko replied regarding the so-called quirk apprehension test that class 1-A went through instead of attending the opening ceremony and orientation during the first day.

"Well, it was just a lie. A logical ruse he said. So it's fine, it's fine!" Ochaco waved her hands.

"Well, if we do lose after following your plan, I expect some sort of recompensation." Yui said as she glance towards Izuko whom was on her side.

"What? Like what exactly? Want me to treat you out or something?"

"Yes. That will do. Something expensive will be appropriate."

"Seriously, Yui?" Izuko grimaced not liking the prospect of the contents of her wallet diminishing.

Yui let out a small smile enjoying Izuko's response to her musing.

"Let's begin. Time's already running and the longer we dawdle the better the villain team gets to prepare."

Despite Tetsutetsu being the perfect person to lead, Izuko was the one who was at the front of their group as they entered the building. Their formation went as follows; Izuko at the front, Tetsutetsu at the center, and Yui and Ochaco was at the rear. Izuko figured that since they would be the one infiltrating the building, the rear was the safest position to be in. So she asked Yui and Ochaco to be stationed there with Tetsutetsu just right in front of them.

Izuko was ahead of her group by a few feet. After entering the building, Izuko had gone quiet. Not a word was spoken by her, though her teammates were talking with one another in constrained voices.

With every step she took, something inside of her bubbled up. Each sound her feet made only served to fuel her excitement up. Clenching her fist, Izuko tried to control her urge to rush in.

She tried to calm herself down.

Trying to get a feel of the layout of the floor, Izuko realized something and smiled. The floor had multiple corridors that intertwined with one another creating sharp turns and enclosed spaces. Nobody would be able to see what's on the other side of the corner until they've passed it.

A perfect scenario for an ambush.

* * *

For as long as she could remember, her childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo, had always been headstrong. He was proud and strong. Each fight he had back then always showed just how confident he was in his strength. He always wanted to appear strong and went about his way to show how to others. This made him violent and overly-aggressive even to his 'friends'.

His personality grew much worse after his quirk manifested. Unlike their classmates and the people around them, his quirk was cool and powerful. Despite being a child with such a violent nature, the adults turned a blind eye to him. They ignored his wrongdoings and instead praised him for his talents.

"Such bullshit." Izuko uttered under her breath.

Nobody decent ever tried to reprimand him and thus his ego inflated gradually. It got worse to the point where he regarded his so-called friends as his lackeys. He was confident in his skills and talents and would beat up anyone who said otherwise.

He hated being seen weak and consequently he hated seeing someone weak. It was as if he was disgusted by anything remotely connected to weakness. In his opinion, people without a quirk belonged in the category of the weak.

In his sights, Izuko was nothing more than a weakling. A passive stepping stone for him to climb up further upwards his pedestal.

This is why Izuko felt such bliss after seeing his childhood friend's reaction upon learning that not only did Izuko managed to enroll into UA high school's hero course, but she also tied up with him in first place during the practical exam.

 _I'm sure that you've holding back the urge to beat me up and humiliate me in front of the other students here in UA ever since you learned that I also got accepted in UA._

Izuko's eyes began to glow crimson red leaving streaks as she continued to walk in front of her teammates.

 _I know you've been holding back. But you see, Kacchan. There's one thing you haven't realized._

As she stepped into the corner, a loud noise suddenly erupted. The sound resembled an explosion from a bomb detonating making the wind howl.

From out of the corner, Katsuki appeared all of sudden bursting through the air using his quirk to create explosions in order to propel himself mid-air as if he was some sort of cannonball. Without any word, Katsuki directed his sights on Izuko and raised his left and swung in a wide arc.

However, before he could even release an explosion with his quirk, Izuko stepped to her side and evaded Katsuki's swing as she took a step forward in rapid succession. With quick movements, Izuko reached out both her hands and grabbed Katsuki's outstretched left arm and using her left foot as pivot alongside using Katuski's own momentum turned her body and slammed Katsuki into the wall. The force she managed to muster was so great that the surface of the wall where Katsuki was slammed against trembled and cracked.

Katsuki fell down to the floor with a loud discernible thud. His back ached more than he had expected. But what baffled him the most was the fact that Izuko had somehow read his move and managed to turn his attack into a counterattack of her own.

Looking up, he saw Izuko standing in front of him looking down on him with her chin raised slightly upward as if to show her dominance over him. Irritation welled up inside him due to seeing Izuko with such a mocking look on her face. However, soon he felt an emotion different from anger or irritation as she saw the expression on Izuko's face change.

Izuko tucked a loose strand of her dark green hair behind her ear. Her cheeks were flushed incredibly red as if she was feeling excited or pleasured. Her lips turned into a sadistic smile as she slowly tilted her head to the said.

"You see, I've been holding back as well." Izuko released a chuckle. "Ka~chan~."

* * *

All of the audience watching the ongoing hero-villain mock battle were in awe. Both students and teachers alike didn't expect a scenario like what they've just witnessed unfold so early into the basic hero training.

"An ambush!? Isn't that like cheating!?" Denki complained as he watched the scenario on screen.

"Not really." All Might replied as slightly shook his head as he explained. "In the heat of battle, an ambush is actually a good strategy. Especially so in tight spaces like corners of a long corridor."

"But, that Midoriya-san managed to dodge and actually turn the tables around in one swift move!" Mina excitedly added in the conversation. She was completely amazed at the technique Izuko just showed.

"Hmph, ofcourse! That much is obvious." Monoma uttered out all of a sudden in a smug tone making all other students turn their attention towards him. He took a glance at the students from class 1-A and showed a satisfied smirk. "She's our classmate after all! A student of class 1-B!"

Students from class 1-A turned their attention back towards the screen after discreetly releasing a exasperated sigh. Though they really had no idea why, it was obvious to them that Neito Monoma held a distaste for their class. Not wanting to get into an arguement so early in their school year, students from 1-A decided it was best to leave him alone for now.

Sekijiro Kan, the homeroom teacher of class 1-B, felt quite proud of his student, Izuko Midoriya. In fact, he actually had the urge to brag about her but decided against it since the mock battle had just begun.

With excitement anticipating what's going to happen next, everyone went back and focus their attention towards the screen.

* * *

"Now I'm pissed off!" Katsuki yelled with all his might to show his anger fully out in the open.

Using his quirk, Katsuki let out an explosion and flipped to the side in order to gain some distance from Izuko. After doing so, he realized that Izuko's teammates were no longer to be found. This surprised him for he was certain that while he was unleashing his ambush, he caught sight of Izuko's teammates right behind her.

"I explained it to them carefully." Izuko uttered out catching the attention of Katsuki. She pointed backwards to the left side of her back as if to show Katsuki where her teammates were just mere moments ago. "That you would be blindly charging at me at full force like a rabid dog. So all they had to do was to position themselves to the left side behind me as you appear and once I apprehend you in some way they would immediately went on ahead." Izuko narrowed her eyes as she gazed at her childhood friend and smiled in a satisfied manner. "I read you like an open book."

Clenching his fists, Katsuki used another explosion created by his quirk to quickly proper himself and threw himself towards Izuko's direction. "Don't you fucking dare act all mighty on me, you worthless nerd!"

"Oh no Kacchan. It's you who shouldn't act all mighty."

All of a sudden, the sounds of chains rattling filled the area. Katsuki noticed that a pair of black chains radiating a reddish glow flying straight at him. He cancelled his propulsion towards Izuko by aiming his arms at the ground and using an explosion to send himself flying upwards to the ceiling in order to evade.

However, Izuko summoned another pair of chains and sent them directly towards Katsuki. Katsuki propelled himself around the area they were in using his explosions. Even though he was avoiding them in a hair's breadth, his reflexes shows just how much skill and control he has over his quirk.

Izuko observed Katsuki with profound glee. She reveled at the sight of the overly-aggressive Katsuki Bakugo going on defense due to her attacks. He usually just go right his way and unleash an attack on any person he considered his enemy.

The chains seemed to have multiplied as they continued to surround Katsuki as he evaded them with the help of his quirk. After landing back on the floor in order to catch a breath, he realized that he was now surrounded completely by chains. The chains then began to weaved through the air intertwining with one another as they grew closer to Katsuki.

Before the chains could close in on him, Katsuki raised both his arms up in the air and slammed them back down hard on the floor. He then released a powerful explosion blowing away the chains that were slowly wrapping around him. The chains broke and lost their momentum and fell down to the floor making a distinct rattling sound.

He revealed a wide grin as he turned his sights back to Izuko. "I understand." He casually uttered out as he slowly made his way towards Izuko by walking. "You can't really use your goddamn scythe in such a tight and closed area, can you? Fucking nerd."

Izuko summoned another set of chains but they were quickly dispatched by Katsuki with a singular explosion. Izuko took a step back and this only made Katsuki grin even wider. "I know about your stalking. You've always kept a notebook in your bag whenever you were out of your house. That's why you guessed my ambush, right?" He then raised his right arm forward facing Izuko's direction. "Do you think that you can win just by your stupid inferior quirk and your stalking? Are you actually looking down on me? Deku..." Raising his left hand, he grabbed the pin that was attached to his grenade-shaped bracer and glared at Izuko. "I'm sure you already know how my quirk works, you worthless stalker. If the specs I asked are correctly followed then I could store a substantial amount of nitro-sweat into the bracer and..."

"What are you doing, young Bakugo my boy!?" All Might's voice then erupted from a speaker located god knows where inside the building. "Stop this! You can kill her with that!"

Hearing the pleading voice of All Might, Katsuki's smirk turned into a wide smug grin as he slowly pulled the pin out of the bracer. "IF IT DOESN'T HIT HER SHE WON'T DIE!"

An extremely violent explosion then erupted with a deafening roar.

* * *

"Hey isn't that overkill!? This is just training!" Denki yelled as he stared in bewilderment on the screen. His remark was met with agreement from the students of both class 1-A and class 1-B

Every person present stared in worry at the screen that had no visible scene displayed on screen due to the cloud of dust released by the explosion caused by Katsuki Bakugo. No ordinary person would escaped unharmed after an explosion of such a massive scale.

The students of class 1-B looked especially worried for Izuko. Though they've only just begun to get to know each other as classmates and friends, they've somehow grown attached to one another just by spending a day and a half with each other.

"What's with that Bakugo-guy!? Has he gone mental!? Is class 1-A such a class alright with such destructiveness!?" Neito complained to their homeroom teacher, Sekijiro Kan. He was actually genuinely worried for his classmate, Izuko. "Please put a stop to this!"

Sekijiro Kan was more or less a bystander in this. All Might was the one who handles the entirety of the basic hero training. Though he could voice out his opinion on the current situation, he was reluctant to do so. The situation was unfavorable for his students, but he felt like he could believe in Izuko to persevere.

"Bakugo, my boy." All Might pulled up some sort of walkie-talkie and spoke unto it. "If you release another attack on such a destructive scale, I'll forcibly end this exercise and your team will consequently lose. Such an attack indoors defeats the purpose of the protection of a stronghold. No matter which team you are, hero or villain, such an action is foolish! Once more and you'll receive a massive points in demerits!"

Though All Might thought that he should cut the current mock battle short, somewhere deep inside him told him that it was alright to let the current students participating to continue. But he was certain that he would step in and cancel the battle if something too destructive happens again.

* * *

Due to the massive explosion, the area was filled with a great amount of dust. Thus the visibility inside was close to zero.

Even though he could almost see nothing, Katsuki was sure that Izuko was at the direction he was facing. "That was amazing wasn't it!? What's wrong!? Surely you can still fight, right!? Come at me, Deku!"

As he was spouting out taunts towards Izuko, All Might's voice erupted from within the area. "Bakugo, my boy. If you release another attack on such a destructive scale, I'll forcibly end this exercise and your team will consequently lose. Such an attack indoors defeats the purpose of the protection of a stronghold. No matter which team you are, hero or villain, such an action is foolish! Once more and you'll receive a massive points in demerits!"

Hearing the condition set by All Might, Katsuki grabbed his head with both his hands in frustration. "Ahhh fuck it! Fine! I'll end this nerd with a couple of punches!" Katsuki swiped his hand through the air as an effort to dissipate some amount of the cloud of dust. "Stop playing dead you loser and come out! Don't tell me that you're already finished just by that attack!?"

After a brief moment of silence, Katsuki heard a small chuckle from within the direction he was facing. As the cloud of dust begun to slowly disappear, he could see a figure from within the dust. He grinned and went into a stance. However, before he could propel himself via explosions, he saw something that surprised him.

With the dust gradually clearing away, Izuko could finally be seen. However, there was something completely different with Izuko and that threw Katsuki into a loop.

Izuko's clothes were damaged due to the explosion. Her pants were all ripped out as well as her coat. Parts of her hair were burnt and the skin on her exposed legs and arms were covered with bruises. But what captured the attention the most were the things on Izuko's forearms and legs.

Both of Izuko's arms were covered with reddish-black armored gauntlets. The gauntlets on her arms had a very evil-looking appearance to them that resembled the arm of a demon in the works of fantasy. They seemed to be made out of some sort of black metal with twisted edges covering the surface. Each fingertips on the gauntlets were sharpened into points and both gauntlets seemed to glow in a reddish aura.

On her legs were a pair of knee-high black armored greaves. Like the gauntlets, both of the greaves seemed to be made out of black metal. However, in contrast, the greaves looked more sleek and slender. They didn't have sharp edges like the gauntlets, but had glowing veins on their surface. Unlike the gauntlets, both greaves glowed in a dark-purplish aura.

Izuko had both her hands crossed against each other forming a cross-guard. Due to her arms forming a cross-guard and the help of her gauntlets, her head and upper body didn't receive any considerable damage.

"As usual, you're really a pro in pointless destruction." Izuko muttered.

There was no need to say Katsuki was surprised, This was the first time he had ever saw such things on Izuko after all. It took him quite a while to process the situation. By the time he snapped back, Izuko had already closed the gap between them with just one leap using her legs.

Looking down, Katsuki saw Izuko smiling at him. Before he could even show any signs of retaliation, Izuko raised her right arm and drove it straight into Katsuki's stomach.

"Haaa!" With a shout for a battle cry, Izuko's gauntlet glowed brighter. She sunk her fist deeper into Katsuki's stomach. The force behind her punch was so great that Katsuki actually flew backwards straight into a wall making it shake and crack due to the force of impact.

Falling on his knees, Katsuki grabbed his stomach with both his arms as he tried to hold back the urge of his body to regurgitate whatever content the inside of his stomach contained. He contorted his body as an effort to relieve the surging pain he felt within his body.

"Come now, Kacchan." Izuko said in a gleeful tone. "Don't tell me you're already finished just by that attack?" She tilted her head as she mockingly repeated the same words her childhood friend said to here moments ago.

Feeling anger at being mocked at, Katsuki looked up and glared at Izuko. "You fucking nerd!" He forced himself to stand up and steeled his body as he directed his arms behind him in order to propel himself again with his quirk. "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME, FUCKFACE! YOU ARE BENEATH ME!"

Seeing Katsuki's reaction, Izuko smiled in satisfaction.

Katsuki threw his left hand forward into a fist. Izuko managed to dodge by stepping to her side. Noticing this, Katsuki followed his attack with a hook from his right accompanied and further followed his action by releasing a controlled explosion. Izuko once again managed to dodge the attack, this time by ducking.

With a swift following movement, Izuko twirled her body and raised her left leg upwards in a graceful arc. As her greaves glowed brighter, she swung her left leg down with tremendous force to perform an axe kick.

Katsuki was caught in mid-air unaware, before he could even do anything with his quirk, Izuko's left foot made into contact with the side of his head. Due to the twirling of her body, Izuko gained decent momentum and her axe kick did a great deal of force as it connected. With a loud thud, Katsuki fell to the floor. He grabbed his head unable to bear the pain radiating in his head.

"Well, now. Who's beneath who, now?"

Hearing Izuko speak, Katsuki turned his head in a daze in order to get a look at Izuko.

Izuko's cheeks were flushed deep red. Her glowing red eyes were narrowed and appeared to be filled with some sort of desire. Her mouth slighlty open and closed as she released discernible pants one after another, as if she was feeling pleasure.

"I gotta admit..." Izuko's body trembled slightly as she continued to speak. "I prefer to see you like this." Raising a hand, Izuko collected the loose fringes of her hair and swayed it back making her flushed face more noticeable.

As she looked down on her childhood friend, Izuko showed a smile filled with sadistic glee. Her eyes glowed brighter illuminating her face with a reddish tint.

"You're much more attractive with your face pressed up against the floor~... Kacchan~..."

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

 **Afterword**

Hey there!

Sorry for the delay in the chapter release. A lot of thing have been happening IRL and I barely had the time to write. Thankfully, after a long while, I finally managed to get some free time and continue on my writing!

This chapter actually went through numerous revisions. I've written this chapter several times and I always find it unsatisfactory. This is also one of the reasons why this chapter got delayed. I also have ideas for other stories to write. One or possibly two of them is for Boku no Hero Academia. But I'm still trying to visualize the direction of those stories so they will take a while before they get publish.

Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Please leave a review if you can! They are always helpful and I really appreciate them!

If you spot any mistakes in terms of spelling, grammar, and/or continuity, please feel free to send me a message and I will correct them as soon as possible. If you have any suggestions regarding the story, please also feel free to send a message.

It is good to be back!

See you in the next chapter!

Laters~


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Izuko and Katsuki**

* * *

The situation went according to what Izuko has stated before the start of the mock battle. Just as she foresaw, her 'childhood friend', Katsuki Bakugo, went straight on ahead towards Izuko and ignored every word of warning from his team members. While the remaining members on the villain team were still capable individual, their overall damage output had severely weakened due to the absence of Katsuki Bakugo.

Though Izuko hasn't stated how she planned on handling the overly-aggressive Katsuki Bakugo, she stated in full confidence that she was capable on being on her own. Thus, her team members trusted her and went on ahead.

Izuko has also stated that main force of the 'villain group''s was the pair of Tenya Iida and Eijiro Kirishima. Tenya would likely be at the front of the defense with Eijiro at his side to provide more defense. Due to her quirk, Momo Yaoyorozu was more suited to be right by the 'weapon' and guard via creating objects with the use of her quirk.

It seemed that Momo indeed had created several items via her quirk. This includes electric mines that released a paralyzing electric current that will incapacitate whomever had the misfortune to step unto it. Metallic barricades in order to further reinforce the interior of the floor their team were on. There were also multiple sensors scattered all throughout the floors.

Yui, Tetsutetsu, and Ochaco, headed upwards to the floors above as stealthy as they can be. With the use of Ochaco's quirk, they maneuvered through the hallway without much trouble despite the amount sensors scattered.

It was at the third floor when Yui's group met up with Tenya Iida and Eijiro Kirishima. Due to the layout of each floor in the building, they had to pass through the room where Tenya and Eijiro were positioned in. Momo was nowhere to be found.

Yui figured that she was at the floor where the weapon was at, guarding it. Her quirk was really useful for defense and fortifying.

As soon as he walked in, Tetsutetsu was attacked by Tenya with a powerful kick with the help of his quirk. Via reflex, Tetsutetsu activated his quirk and turned his body into steel and used his right arm in order to block Tenya's kick.

Tetsutetsu clenched his left hand into a fist and threw a punch directly towards Tenya. But, before it could come into contact with Tenya's body, Eijiro intercepted the punch with his own. He was about to throw another punch with his other fist when Tetsutetsu kicked him away.

"Hey!" Tetsutetsu aimed a greeting towards Eijiro.

"Sup!" Eijiro greeted back with a grin.

Despite no more words spoken between the two of them, anyone could feel the amount of tension between the two. It was as if they had been rivals for a long time. They exchanged punches as they went back and forth. The two of them seemed to be on equal footing regarding their strength and hand-to-hand combat. No one knew who exactly would emerge victorious if their 1-on-1 battle continued.

However, it wasn't really one on one.

Just as Eijiro was reeling back from the punch to his chin by Tetsutetsu, Tenya jumped in and bent his body in order to put as much force as he can to his kick.

But, before Tenya could even complete his attack, Ochaco entered a pitching stance and with all her arm strength threw something towards Tenya.

"Now, Kodai-san!"

Just as the small object was about to reach Tenya, it increased in size tremendously. Tenya saw the object was actually a steel lug nut. He wanted to avoid the huge object, but since he was in mid-air, all he could do was to cross his arms in front of him and brace himself for the impact.

The huge lug nut flew through the air with great velocity despite its increased size due to the use of Ochaco's quirk and hit Tenya directly making him flew backwards to one of the concrete pillar making it crumble due to the impact.

"Iida!"

Seeing his teammate being blown back, Eijiro got worried. He wanted to go to Tenya and help him, but he was being held back by Tetsutetsu whom kept him within arm's reach.

"Hey! Iida! Are you alright there!?"

"Yeah." Pushing the rubble from the collapsed pillar off his body, Tenya slowly stood up. He grabbed his head and shook his head. Thanks to his costume being quite durable, he didn't suffer any considerable damage to his body. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Though he was still hurt, it wasn't too bad that it would limit his movements. So he was still capable of fighting and giving aid to his teammate, Eijiro.

* * *

Yui Kodai was definitely an intelligent student. Her passing the entrance exam was mostly due to the score she received in the written part of the exam. This is why even though her score during the practical exam wasn't outstanding, she still managed to get accepted to U.A. High School's Hero Course.

If she had any weakness, one would be the lack of appropriate combat experience. In order to fend for herself, she must keep her distance, use her mind, apply her quirk. That was it. When it came to direct confrontation, she was a bit weak. So even though they were in a 3v2 battle, their group still had to be cautious. She stayed out of the room while Tetsutetsu fought and Ochaco supported him. She gave Ochaco some of her items that she had in her utility belt. All she had to do was to wait for Ochaco's signal and use her quirk to change the size of the items she lent Ochaco.

Truthfully, she wanted to do more. She wanted to go inside and help, but with her inexperience to combat, she would likely be more of a burden than any help. This was something she was really ashamed of. She heard from Ochaco what quirks their enemies possessed and one of them was really dangerous for someone like her.

That person was Tenya Iida.

He had engines in his calves that gave him super speed. Once she shows an opening, there was a high chance for Tenya using his quirk to charge towards her and incapacitate her with haste.

She didn't want Tetsutetsu and Ochaco to be distracted by her, so she opted to stay out of sight.

Sneaking and heading straight to the upper floor was also impossible, since it involved her getting inside the room. She could act as bait, but that was a plan Tetsutetsu rejected.

It was at this time that she felt envious towards Izuko. Even though Izuko was really her friend, she can't help but be envious of Izuko's competence. Not only was Izuko intelligent, she was also incredibly skilled in terms of combat. She witnessed firsthand what Izuko was capable of during the practical exam. She didn't want to voice it out, but she did admire Izuko.

Turning her head towards the hallway where her group came from she thought about Izuko. She was worried about her friend. Truthfully, Yui felt Izuko was unbeatable, but Izuko herself has stated that Katsuki Bakugo was someone not to be taken lightly.

Yui then heard something akin to an explosion and felt the floor tremble slightly. The sound didn't came from the floor she was currently at, but below them. They were at the third floor. While Izuko and Katsuki were at the first floor. She figured the sound came from the battle between Izuko and Katsuki on the first floor.

She became really worried for Izuko.

Something felt wrong.

* * *

Though his vision was blurry and his mind hazy, Katsuki Bakugo mustered all of his strength and rolled his body as far as he could in order to gain some decent distance away from Izuko. Quickly, he stood on his feet and directed a glare towards his enemy.

Izuko looked mildly surprised, but soon her expression turn to that of relief.

"Ah, glad you're able to stand up after that." Izuko said in a gleeful tone. "Wouldn't been such a disappointment if you fell already."

Izuko truly did desire to beat her 'childhood friend', but not until she makes him experience what its like to be treated like some kind of worthless rag. Not until he realize just how much pain it feels to be regarded as useless and inferior like she did in the past.

"Shut your trap, you fucking bitch!" Katsuki replied with intense aggression in his tone despite the shaking in his voice.

Truthfully, Katsuki was already feeling lightheaded due to the severe trauma his head suffered from Izuko's axe kick. He felt his mind shake and his jaw slacken.

A retreat would've been one of the most appropriate plan to take. But doing such a thing was such a humiliation for Katsuki. Especially if he were to retreat from Izuko whom he has branded as a weakling and inferior to him. It was if he was being spat on the face.

Izuko clapped her hands. "Now then, Kacchan..." She reached out her left hand and gestured towards Katsuki. "Come at me."

Katsuki gritted his teeth at the mocking behavior of Izuko. He crouched down and tensed up his legs. He went into a posture similar to that of the posture taken athletes during a marathon or a race.

"You're going to regret everything!" Katsuki shouted as he showed an aggressive dangerous grin. "YOU FUCKING NERD!"

He pointed both his arms backwards and used his quirk to trigger an explosion in order to propel himself towards Izuko with terrifying speed. As he gained momentum, he raised his right leg and bent in order to perfom an attack with his knee.

Izuko crossed both her arms in order to defend against the attack. A loud defeaning sound erupted when Katsuki's knee came into contact with Izuko's arms. Izuko almost got blown away due to the sheer impact but managed to stand her ground by stomping her feet to the ground in order to let her sole dig into the concrete floor to make some sort of emergency foothold.

Katsuki noticed this and increased the intensity of the explosion created by his quirk.

"THATS NOT ALL, YOU PATHETIC WORM!"

With the increase force of Katsuki, Izuko's legs started to shake and soon after gave away. Katsuki continued with his attack as he propel through the air with Izuko being blown back into a wall.

The wall cracked and trembled due to the impact of Izuko's body ramming against it.

With Izuko's arms pinned by his knee, Katsuki raised his left hand and clenched it into a fist. He swung down hard and punched Izuko in the face. He followed up with several more punches.

Izuko struggled to let her arm free from Katsuki's knee. After a brief moment of struggle and managed to slip one of her arms free. She blocked Katsuki's following punch and used her head to headbutt Katsuki. She kicked Katsuki by his left knee which made him kneel to the ground. In quick succession, Izuko twirled her body around and swung a kick to the side of Katsuki's head which made him crash into another wall.

After another blunt blow to his head, Katsuki was starting to feel dizzy and his feeling lightheadedness became much worse.

Izuko swiftly walked over to Katsuki whose body was hunched over on the floor. She grabbed Katsuki by his collar and raised him up in order to look at his face.

"What's wrong Kacchan?" Izuko said in a confused manner as if she was bewildered by the current situation. "That can't possibly be all that you can hand-"

Before Izuko could even finish her sentence, Katsuki shoved her hand which was holding him up by his collar and threw a punch directly towards Izuko's face in quick succession. He glared at Izuko as she slowly turned her head towards him, but he got disturbed by what he saw.

Izuko was smiling at him. Despite the blood dripping from the corner of her lips, Izuko smiled as if the punch thrown by Katsuki didn't even faze her. In fact, it seems as if she enjoyed the pain inflicted on her. As if the pain liberated her.

"Not enough. You're punches are starting to lack." Izuko plainly stated.

She grabbed the bewildered Katsuki by his arms and pulled him towards her. She drove her fist deep into Katsuki's stomach making him feel as if he was out of breath. Katsuki steeled his legs and forced himself to stood still. Clenching both his hands into fists, he lunged towards Izuko and punched her right in the face.

Again, as if not bothered by it, Izuko merely smiled in response.

"Now that's more like it, Kacchan!"

* * *

There were multiple emotions flooding inside Izuko's mind as she fought with Katsuki. But the prevailing emotion for her was rage and the pleasant concept of revenge.

Revenge was a very simple concept or idea. What makes it seem complicated is the flexibility of it being carried out. There were countless ways in order for someone to carry out their revenge. But arguably, the most satisfying way to apply revenge is by ones own hands.

The desire for this kind of revenge filled Izuko's mind with excitement which made her body shake in anticipation as she continued her battle with her childhood friend.

The childhood friend of hers that trampled all over her and named her as worthless.

Though there were also numerous others who ridiculed her, Katsuki was at the very center of everything. The insulting and belittling words spat on her face! The idea of her being unworthy of being a hero trapled into her mind! All the pain and embarrassment that shook her core!

Each and everyone of them!

 _I'll make them pay!_

Receiving a punch from Katsuki, Izuko flinched a bit. However, no matter how many times she took a fist to the face, Izuko would smile and give one back in return. Izuko and Katsuki went back and forth exchanging attacks.

Soon, one could see who held the upper hand.

Izuko was beginning to feel a little shaken up and tired, but she still stood strong and her legs firm. While Katsuki on the other hand was beginning to black out for a second after each punch Izuko landed on him.

He wasn't stupid, he figured that soon he would be the one who falls.

But that was something he can never ever accept.

 _AS IF I'LL FALL TO A USELESS NERD!_

He took a punch to the face which made his vision black out for a second, but instead of retaliating with a punch of his own, he leaped back. Leaping back in order to gain decent distance from Izuko, he landed on the floor with his shaking legs which almost made him kneel down to the floor.

He raised his right arm and directed it towards where Izuko was. He grabbed the pin attached to his Grenade-shaped bracer and showed a full-blown cocky grin.

There were no reason to continue with his brawl with Izuko. After all, this was no normal training.

In other words, it is a battle of quirks!

"Young Bakugo, my boy! Don't you remember what I just told you moments ago!?" All Might's voice bellowed from wherever the speakers are located inside the building. "If you continue with that attack, I'll be forced to-!"

He didn't care anymore. He never felt so insulted in his life. Whatever All Might words may have been and any sense of rationality in his mind, they've been overshadowed by the amount of anger boiling inside Katsuki.

Slowly, he pulled out the pin expecting a huge explosion to erupt via his quirk.

However, something happened that shocked him.

With a loud noise resembling a ceramic breaking, Katsuki's grenade-shaped bracer got smashed into countless fragments.

Katsuki looked in shock and bewilderment as she saw the image of Izuko's gauntlet glowing bright crimson red. It appears that in just mere seconds Izuko closed the gap between her and Katsuki and used her empowered fist to destroy his bracer before he could even launch his attack completely.

With quick speed, Izuko followed up on her actions with a shoulder charge towards Katsuki. As soon as her shoulder came into contact with Katsuki's body, she raised her elbow and swung it directly to the side of Katsuki's head. Katsuki grabbed his ear as it rung painfully due to the blow. Not waiting for a retaliation from him, Izuko raised her left leg as she leaped using the other. As she leaped, she twirled her body in order to gain momentum. With quick succession, Izuko swung her raised leg and directed it to land straight unto Katsuki's head.

With a thud, Katsuki's body fell limply into the floor.

Too hurt and tired to make any sudden movements, Kastuki laid restlessly on the floor.

For Izuko, it was a sight for sore eyes.

A sight to behold.

"Why won't... you fall... you damn... bitch..!" Katsuki asked between his breaths.

The answer to his question was simple.

It's because Izuko has suffered much worse in terms of physical pain. Nothing she had felt here are comparable to the pain she went through before.

Seeing her childhood friend lay helplessly on the ground made some sensation fill inside Izuko's body. The smile on her face grew wider as if she was feeling some sort of sick sensation of pleasure as she continued to gaze upon Katsuki. Her sight was a bit blurry, but the clear image of Katsuki gave her a sense of satisfaction.

It was her victory.

The taste of winning a fight against her childhood friend was something that Izuko greatly relished. The feeling of being able to show what she was capable of was one of the things Izuko desired most of all. To add more the her bliss, the one who was at the center of her torment during her childhood had the honor to be the first to receive a taste of what she had experience before.

However, Izuko wasn't satisfied.

It wasn't enough.

He, Katsuki Bakugo, hasn't suffered enough.

This much is barely comparable to what she had to go through during her early childhood all to the end of her middle school days. For as early as she could remember she was always made into the ultimate laughing stock. A clown for mockery and jokes. The punching bag for both fists and insults.

She never did anything. Never said a single word to fend for herself. Because she still saw them as her friends back then. Believing that they would turn for the better.

So she endured everything and forgave.

But her time for enduring had come to an end. Now is no longer the time for forgiveness.

She no longer was as moronic as she was during her childhood.

No more enduring.

No more forgiving.

Now is the time for collecting debts.

Izuko then felt arms softly wrapping around her neck. Gently, the arms cradled her head and tenderly began to stroke her dark green hair. She then felt a head slowly resting against hers and even felt the slight fleeting sensation of strands of hair touch her cheek.

She then heard a chuckle.

It was a voice of someone she's very familiar with now.

'More. Show your claws. Bare your fangs. Your rage, your darkness. Drag them down from their high pedestal and let them drown with you in it. Salvage what pride they have left and devour them all.'

 _That's right._

'Each and everyone who had ridiculed you. Make them pay. If they are strong, if they are mediocre, if they are weak, it matters not. There will be no exception. Grasp them with your claws. Sink your fangs unto them. Mark them and never make them leave unscathed.'

Izuko's smile turned wider and she began to breathe heavily as if unable to hold herself back from the excitement for what's about to come. Her cheeks flushed deep red, yet her eyes were much redder. Glowing in the color of crimson as if they have seen countless bloodshed already.

 _More._

'Break their spirits. The suffering you endured, pay them back with much needed interest. Tear them apart.'

 _More!_

'Let them taste humiliation. Spit unto their faces the insulting words they've showered you with and shove them all down into their throats. Rend them asunder.'

 _MORE!_

'Break their bodies. Kick them down and step on their bodies. Make them grovel at your feet and use their tongues to clean the tips of your feet. Be the one who shatters the proud.'

 _SUFFER MORE!_

Izuko raised her left foot and its greaves glowed in a malicious dark violet light. She let her foot hang just a feet above Katsuki. Directing her strength into her leg, she prepared to swung her foot down violently towards her childhood friend's head.

"IZUKO!"

Before she could go through with her action, a voice called out to her.

Izuko turned her head towards the directions where the voice originated and saw her friend, Yui Kodai, looking at her with wide eyes and catching her breath.

"...W-what were you... about to do?"

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Afterword**

Hey there!

Sorry for the late update and the short chapter, but a lot has happened IRL..

I also hit a writer's block for such a long time. I kept writing but everything seemed wrong to me and unsatisfying. With a break and freewriting, I managed to somehow overcome the writer's block.

Anways, I'm rambling now. I hope you'll like the chapter! Please leave a review as it always is a big help! If you see any mistakes in spelling, grammar, and continuity. Please feel free to send me a message and I'll fix them as soon as I can. Have any recommendations for the story? Please feel free to send me a message.

Thanks again for reading!

See ya~

* * *

 **Time to answer some question/s**

 **ChunkyFunkyMunky -** Yes. I've already edited the summary. Thanks for pointing it out! ^_^

 **phoenixknight19 -** While I can't really confirm yet, I do plan on tackling some romance in this story. Izuko is a girl now but she still had the same preference when she was still a boy... so technically, it is yuri(Yay). Though I'm not sure to whom. Yui is a good candidate. ^_^

 **Guest** \- Thank you for pointing out the mistakes! I've fixed the mistakes and again, thanks for the help! Glad to see you like the story. Thanks for reading!

 **Thanks very much for those who read the story and liked it. Thanks for the reviews! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Izuko and Yui**

* * *

Imagine for as long as you can remember you only had one dream. That dream may be far and hard to reach, yet you've devoted your entire being in order to reach out for that sole dream. This dream of yours was not only for yourself, but also as a means to help others.

This dream is the one of becoming a hero.

Becoming a hero in this age is not that hard, honestly. There are even schools created that are focused on giving the best education regarding young aspiring heroes.

With such opportunities and possibilities, you're dream start to look clearer and nearer for you.

Yet one day, you've learned that you haven't one aspect most people require to be a decent hero. Though it may not really be a strict requirement to be had, but it is incredibly difficult to achieve that status of a hero if you don't have one.

That is the possession of a quirk.

You've waited patiently in your childhood the manifestation of your quirk, eagerly yet patiently. However, one day you've learned the fact that you've no chance to develop a quirk. You try to believe that is just a lie or there might've been a mistake.

But it was the inevitable truth.

Breaking down and alone, you hope that somehow even without a quirk you can be the hero you've always dreamt of. Holding on to a fleeting dream with zero chance of it happening. You convince yourself that if you try hard enough somehow you can make it.

However, no one would believe you.

Instead, they mock you for it.

You become a laughing stock of the people around you. Words of insults and belittlement were spat right in front of your face. You become horribly mistreated. You get bullied almost everyday. You get hurt both physically and mentally. The adults who you rely on left you alone to fend for yourself.

However, you don't fight back.

You cling onto that dream of yours and ignore all the pain you've receive.

All the wounds you've receive physically and mentally, you ignore each and every one of them.

The pain was something you can ignore.

But scars remain.

Each passing day you get bullied and no one tried to help you. Each day they would do everything they want with you as they all laughed out loud with each other. Each day your dream gets pissed on with such smug looks on their faces.

Imagine enduring all of that with a pasted smile on your face.

You ignored the pain.

But scars remain.

You've persevered your whole life the amount of ridicule you've recieved from other people without saying a single word against them. You've watched in silence because you were stupid enough to believe that you were powerless to do anything.

Soon, you're entire being becomes covered in scars that you've no longer have an easy time recognizing if you're still the same person inside.

Such blasphemy right?

To endure all of that without uttering a single word.

There's no way to forgive any of that.

Then one day in your most dire of circumstances you were given a certain chance.

The chance to obtain power to work on your dream that you've believe was too far to reach.

You accept that power and obtain the capability to turn your dream into a reality. You study how to use your power and slowly you learn. Your mind turns sharper and mature as your body becomes stronger and faster. You take several steps forward and start to chase your dream.

Your life changes and you start to view everything around you in a different shade of light. You work hard and eventually your dream seemed nearer.

Then one day you see one of your so-called 'friends' look at you with the same inextricably judgemental gaze they've looked at you before.

Suddenly your memories of torment that you've set aside in the corner of your mind came rushing out. Despite your implied lack of interest, those memories started to flood up your mind. You try to ignore everything, but you soon notice something within yourself.

You realize the amount of scars you were covered with. The scars covered your entire being to the point where you could no longer recognize yourself.

Just then something within you cracked.

You start to fantasize what sort of actions you can do the ones who mocked and laughed at you. How much embarrassment can you bring to the ones who insulted you in front of other people. Just how much pain you can inflict to the ones who've hurt you while you were unable to fight back.

Then the opportunity arises where you can act out all the things you've fantasized about. Without anything to hold you back, you take steps forward in a confident stride.

You walk.

You seek.

You enclose.

You fight.

If you get hit, you hit back.

With your fists you punch back.

With your legs you kick back.

With your power you fight back.

Until one is no longer standing, you continue to fight back.

You receive pain, but inflict pain right back. In your mind sprouts ideas on what action to do next. Once you've decided, you act it out. Seeing the results of your action, you grow satisfied. You scramble your mind on what action to do next.

The feeling of the pain and humiliation you inflict brings you a sensation akin glee and pleasure.

As you finish with one action after another, you start to search your mind automatically on what to do next.

Do this over and over again and eventually...

... you grow to enjoy it.

* * *

Was it wrong for her to seek out revenge?

Was it wrong for her to ask for payment?

If so, then is her being laughed at because of her believing her fleeting dream correct?

Does her dreaming of becoming a hero despite being powerless a mistake?

Were the words of insults spat unto her the correct way?

Was the verbal and physical bullying done to her justified?

* * *

Izuko stood there confused as she stared at Yui Kodai whom were standing right in front of her.

Yui Kodai rushed in between Izuko and Katsuki as soon as she grabbed the attention of Izuko. While her legs were standing firm, her body was slightly trembling.

Hearing several loud explosion and noises in the lower floor she became worried. After being ensured by both Tetsutetsu and Ochaco, she made her way down to the first floor with haste. What she saw was something made her feel afraid. She saw the sight of Izuko slowly approaching the student, Katsuki, whom was laying on the floor motionless. In her following movements, Izuko raised her leg and seemed to be preparing to swung it down towards Katuski's head.

She yelled Izuko's name and when she turned Yui felt chills all over her spine that made her body shiver cold. On Izuko's face, Yui saw an expression of pure malicious intent. An expression she never knew Izuko could show. It was an expression that frightened her greatly, not because of how scary it looked, but the possibility of what actions a person can do with such an expression.

Before she could even think about what to do, Yui found her boy moving on its own. She ran all the way in front of Izuko in order to come between and the motionless Katsuki.

"What do you think you're doing, Yui?" Izuko asked with firmness in her tone.

Yui flinched slightly at the unexpected grim tone of voice from Izuko, but she stood her ground nonetheless. "What do you mean what am I doing? Izuko, what were you about to do him?"

Izuko tilted her head to the side as if she was utterly confused by the question thrown to her by Yui. "I was just about to do defeat him."

"Defeat him?" Yui narrowed her eyes as she stared at Izuko. She found hard to believe. Looking back, she saw Katsuki all beaten up and weakened struggling in vain to get up. "Defeating him? Can't you see? He's already beaten." Turning her sights back at Izuko, she asked.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Yui asked confused.

"It's not enough."

"What's not enough?"

"Just this won't cut it."

"I'm getting confused here Izuko!" Yui raised her voice. She could no longer bare seeing Izuko with such an expression on her face.

"This is not even remotely enough." Izuko replied with her brows furrowed deeply. "Not just yet! He's not down yet! Not just yet!"

Izuko took a step forward, but Yui took one as well albeit with a trembling leg.

"Not remotely enough?" Yui repeated. "What? Is your thrist for revenge still not quenched?"

Izuko's eyes grew wide as Yui's words reached her eyes. She found the words and action done by Yui severely baffling.

"What?"

"You said it before right? You two had a past together?" Yui stated as she recalled Izuko's words earlier just before the test begun. "You said that he hates your guts and it's quite obvious that you hate his guts as well. It's clear that what you did to him was not solely for the intent of rendering him out for the test but for something else entirely."

"What do you know about it?" Izuko asked with anger slowly mixing in her tone of voice. "What can you possibly know about it!?"

"I can tell that something bad has happened between the two of you!" Yui yelled right back at Izuko. "I don't know exactly what, I can't read minds. But it will be clear for anyone who sees the sight of you two!"

Izuko was slowly feeling her anger well up within her body. Not only was Katsuki still fine, she was being viewed by Yui with such eyes.

"You don't even know what happened!" Izuko yelled with such a volume that Yui flinched from it. She pointed her finger down to Katuski and began to explain. "That bastard is the one who gave me the most torment in my past!"

"What do you mean?"

"Was it wrong for a child to dream of being a hero despite her being quirkless!? Was it wrong for a someone to do her best to get close to her dream even just a little bit!? Was it wrong for me to continue on hoping that I can become a hero who can make everyone smile!?"

"...N-no."

"Then why are you standing between me and him!? He ridiculed me for being a quirkless kid who continued on believing she can be a hero! He insulted me! He humiliated me! He bullied in front of everyone while they laughed! When I was down, he kicked me further down! He trampled on any attempt I tried to work on my dream! He called me worthless! He called me useless! He harassed me as others stood there and watched!"

Hearing the words shouted out by Izuko, Yui felt lost. She couldn't believe that such a thing happened to Izuko who seemed so strong and confident. If such a thing to someone, surely somewhere deep inside them they would seek out revenge in any form. In Izuko's case it wouldn't be too far fetched for her to feel the need for payback.

Yui tried to deny it, but a part of her understood why Izuko was acting the way she was. If such a torment would befall on her, she won't act the same way Izuko does, but deep inside something convinced her otherwise.

The scene before her was of the tormentor laying helplessly on the ground while the tormented stood proud and strong. Was such a scene wrong? Sure it was not. But Yui just couldn't help but feel she mustn't let Izuko continue.

"Step aside Yui."

"...N-no Izuko."

"JUST WHY!?" Izuko shouted unable to understand Yui inherent decision to not let her pass through.

Truthfully, she didn't really know the reason why she was so adamant about standing in between Izuko and Katsuki. She understood why Izuko felt the way she did and why she decided to act out on her revenge. But something felt wrong about her. It didn't feel right. A part of understood Izuko, while another part of her wanted Izuko to stay away from her intended path of revenge.

"...Y-you can't, Izuko." Yui said in a voice so low it could considered as a whisper. "It's not right."

It was here that Izuko snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT RIGHT!?" Izuko yelled at the top of her lungs unable to comprehend just why Yui wouldn't let her do as she please. The sight of Yui protecting Katsuki rubbed her in the most wrong way. "IS THERE SOMETHING AWFULLY WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD!? YOU WANT ME TO GO ABOUT AND IGNORE THAT PIECE OF FILTH RIGHT THERE THAT HARASSED ME JUST BECAUSE HE FELT LIKE DOING IT!? THAT FILTH RIGHT THERE THAT BULLIED ME JUST BECAUSE IT MADE HIM FELT STRONG!? YOU WANT ME TO FORGET EVERYTHING HE DID AND JUST LEAVE HIM RIGHT HERE AND THEN!? THAT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT!"

Yui trembled hearing Izuko. Every words Izuko spouted stabbed Yui in her chest. She felt hurt and pained. She felt so sorry that she was unable to process the amount of suffering Izuko went through. She felt so sorry that even though she heard Izuko's story here she was still standing right in front of her just because she felt wrong to just let Izuko have her way.

"IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!? HOW CAN YOU EVEN TELL ME TO STOP MYSELF AFTER EVERYTHING THAT FILTH HAD DO-"

Before Izuko could even finish with her sentence, Yui spoke cutting Izuko mid-sentence.

"You want to be a hero right?" Yui looked at Izuko's face and saw the bewildered expression she wore. "A hero that can make everyone smile right?" Yui continued as she clutched together her trembling hands. "Would you be able to make others smile with such an expression on your face?"

"J-JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU KNOW!?"

"I DON'T!" Yui yelled. "I don't really know what being a hero exactly means. The reason for being a hero varies from one person to another, I can't tell their reason without them telling me. But I do know your reason."

"You think you know me?"

"No. I don't know you well enough yet. But I've learned now why you want to be a hero. You want to be a hero who can help everyone and to make them smile. It's such a beautiful reason."

It made her feel envious. She did want to become a hero herself, but if she were to be asked the reason why she wanted to, she would surely just give out a common answer. However Izuko had such a clear definition on what a hero is and why she wanted to become one. It made her happy to hear about Izuko more, but because of this she had more reason not let Izuko continue on her revenge.

"I don't know what your trying to imply Yui. But right now, I couldn't care any less." Izuko said as she took a step forward. "Step aside Yui."

Yui glared back at Izuko with a firm expression on her face. "I decline."

Izuko gritted her teeth unable to hold back the anger that was once again rising up within her. "STEP THE HELL ASIDE YUI! IF YOU DON'T I'LL FORCE YOU ASIDE!"

"Then do it!" Yui yelled back. "Force me aside! Do it! Do it and prove to yourself that you're no hero!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!?"

"Just look at yourself Izuko!" Yui pointed at Izuko as she continued. "Is that expression on your face the face of a hero that can make everyone smile!? Is that the face of the hero you want to become!?"

"DON'T SPEAK AS IF YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!"

"I'm not! I don't know everything about you, even if I want to pretend to be!" Yui took a step closer to Izuko as she responded. "But I know that if you continue on with your revenge, you'll no longer be able to turn back."

"J-just why?... Just why are you helping Kacchan!?"

"I'm not helping him! He's not the one I'm doing this for. I'm doing this for you, Izuko! You're the one I want to help. You can't be a hero if you're out for solely for revenge!"

Multiple emotions traced over Izuko's expression. From anger to confusion to sadness to complete bewilderment. She found herself taking a couple of steps back from Yui who stood her ground. Her anger was still there and it was ready to be unleashed towards Katsuki, but the sight of Yui Kodai standing her ground despite the trembling in her body rendered Izuko unable to find a target and release all of her pent up frustration.

As she fell on her knees Izuko slammed the concrete floor with her shaking fist with such force that it made the floor crack. She became confused. She found her anger rightfully justified, but Yui's words shook her core.

A hero that can make other's smile.

That was her dream.

Was her dream different now?

Is it now?

Izuko bumped her head to the floor as she found the fact that she was unable to go all out with her anger inextricably frustrating. Truthfully, it would've been easy for Izuko to sweep Yui aside, but she found it impossible to do so. To see Yui stood so firm depsite the sign of fear in her eyes made Izuko unable to continue with her actions.

"...T-then... what am I... supposed to do?" Izuko asked in a low voice akin to a whisper.

Yui found herself holding back her tears as she looked at Izuko whom was kneeling to the ground sobbing.

"Just why... am I so... helpless...?" Izuko continued as she sobbed.

"You're not helpless, Izuko."

Yui approached Izuko. She held out her hand and offered it to Izuko. Izuko looked at Yui's hand in silence for several second before casting it aside.

"I'm fine."

With her own hands, Izuko stood up. Turning her back to Yui, Izuko started to walk to the hallway with the staircase towards the upper floor.

"It such a nice feeling, isn't it? How I envy you, Yui."

"Izuko?"

"To be unable to experience what I've endured in the past."

Hearing Izuko's words, Yui's tears finally began to roll down from her eyes to her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Izuko." Yui said, but whether her voice reached Izuko or not was unknown to her.

Why was she sorry? Honestly, she didn't know.

* * *

"Are you alright Uraraka-san!?" Tetsutetsu yelled.

With his own fists, Tetsutetsu countered punches thrown towards him Eijiro. As their fists made into contact with one another, a discernable loud thud echoed throughout the room. With Ochaco's support, Tetsutetsu was able to hold off both Tenya and Eijiro into a stalemate.

However, the stalemate didn't last that long.

While Tetsutetsu still had decent stamina remaining in him, the opposite was true for Ochaco. Ochaco moved around the room as much as she can avoiding the attacks unleashed to her by Tenya while she supported to Tetsutetsu in any way she can. Soon she felt fatigue and thus her movements became sluggish. Seeing the opportunity arised, Tenya rushed towards Ochaco with full speed with the help of his quirk and apprehended the girl.

With her arms grabbed by Tenya's and her back was under his knee, Ochaco was completely pinned down to the floor by Tenya.

"I-iida!"

"I'm sorry Uraraka-san, but this must be done for I am your foe right now!"

Tetsutetsu couldn't bear the sight of his teammate being rendered in such a situation and wanted to help, but Eijiro was keeping him busy and unable to give aid. He thought that maybe allowing Yui to go downstairs was a bad decision, but the damage has already been done.

Seeing his opponent's focus falter, Eijiro lowered his fist as he arched his back. As he gain good momentum, he swung his lowered fist upwards and hit Tetsutetsu's chin with full force. Tetsutetsu's body flew up as he felt the impact of Eijiro's fist. He fell down to the floor with a thud.

"Well. That was a really manly fight right there!" Eijiro exclaimed.

He approached Tetsutetsu and pulled something out of his pocket that resembled a tape.

However, when he was about to pin Tetsutetsu and capture him, something caught his and Tenya's attention.

The sound of footsteps echoing throughout the hallway just adjacent to the room they were in. The footsteps were loud and distinct as if the one making them was wearing metallic boots.

After a few seconds of listening to the footsteps in silence, the sound stopped.

Looking towards the doorway, Eijiro narrowed his eyes trying his best to catch a glimpse of whoever was making the sound. But before he could make out anything something happened.

With the sound of the concrete floor breaking mixed with the sound of what was like rushing wind, Eijiro felt intense pain radiating from the back of his head. Before he could even make sense of what was happening his head crashed right down to the ground making it crack.

All present in the room were dumbfounded by the scene unfolding right in front of them. Especially Tenya.

He saw the scene where Izuko in tattered clothes and disheveled look entered the room with such speed as if she entered the room in just one big leap. With swift succession, Izuko twirled her body as she raised her left leg upwards and swung it right down Eijiro's head.

Both Ochaco and Tetsutetsu looked at their teammate, Izuko, in complete silence and awe.

Izuko looked down at Eijiro and nodded satisfied. As she brushed a loose portion of her hair back, she turned her head towards Tenya with dull look in her glowing red eyes yet a scowl on her face.

"I'm sorry but I'm in a foul mood right now... Try not to struggle too much."

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

 **Afterword**

Hey there!

How's it going? I hope everyone is having a good day. So here is the new chapter!

I'm having such a great amount of ideas for stories and such. However, right them out in a clean format is the hardest part. I want to write stories for other series as well. Another BNHA story, a Goblin Slayer story, another Overlord story, an original comic strip. There's really a lot of things I want to do, but having so many of them in mind is really confusing haha!

Anyways I hope all of you like the chapter! Thanks for the support for this story! Thanks for the favorites and follows! Thanks also for the reviews! If you notice any mistakes in grammar and spelling, please feel free to send me a message and I'll fix them as soon as possible. Have any recommendation for this story or for another story? Feel free to send a message as well!

Once again, hope all of you like the chapter and please leave a review as they are always a huge help!

See ya in the next chapter~

Laters~


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Izuko and Yui II**

* * *

"H-hey...is this real?"

The scene unfolding on the screen right in front of their eyes were so unreal that they thought they were watching some sort of action flick film instead of a real combat training for students taking the hero course in UA.

But it wasn't.

It was real.

All of it was.

The students presents, even the teachers who were there, without exception, all of them were dumbfounded. The sight of Izuko Midoriya handling both Tenya Iida and Eijiro Kirishima at once simultaneously with such ease after her bout with Katsuki Bakugo was unbelievable.

"She's unbelievable."

A student muttered.

Nobody knew exactly who it was who said those words, but all present in the room wordlessly agreed.

Even All Might couldn't disagree.

He was actually concerned about the status between Izuko and Katsuki. Watching their battle grew more dangerous, he was prepared to pull out both students from the training. But after Yui Kodai arrived on the scene, everything worked out. Even though it seemed that Izuko and Yui had an argument, the scene didn't aggravate much further.

Izuko left the defeated Katsuki alone and went on her way.

With haste and swift movements, Izuko rushed towards the battle on the upper floor and helped her teammates. Without much trouble Izuko was able to hold of both Tenya and Eijiro.

All Might clenched his fists tighter. He was feeling restless as he continued to watch Izuko move about. There was something about the student that was making him feel that something was off.

He hoped for the students participating to their best without going through excessive harm as he continued to observe what happened on screen.

* * *

If the students watching on screen couldn't believe what was happening, imagine what Ochaco and Tetsutetsu felt seeing the very same scene unfold right in front of them personally.

Both of them fought Eijiro and Tenya and was almost defeated by the two, but here was Izuko holding them of by herself.

No.

She wasn't just holding them off.

Izuko was in fact beating the two senseless.

"TAKE THIS!"

Eijiro yelled as he forced his tired body to step into Izuko's area to throw a hardened fist at her.

Izuko merely swapped the fist away from the direction it was going with her gauntlet-covered left arm and tripped Eijiro with her left feet.

With a thud, Eijiro fell face first into the floor.

Izuko perked up as she heard a sound akin to the sound of rushing wind. She turned around and saw Tenya leaping towards her with haste attempting to connect a drop kick on her. Izuko twisted her body a bit and used her right hand to grab Tenya's ankle with a strong grip.

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

Tenya was dumbfounded with Izuko's speed.

Izuko turned her sights towards Eijiro whom was slowly standing up. She used the momentum from Tenya's attempted attack and pulled Tenya by his leg towards Eijiro slamming them hard against each other.

With such a strong force, Izuko made both Eijiro and Tenya fly back straight towards a wall making it tremble violently and crack.

"Just...w-wow." Ochaco uttered out as she watched in awe.

"I-I know.." Tetsutetsu agreed.

Izuko looked at Ochaco and Tetsutetsu and gave them a slight nod.

"Looks like I arrived on time. Uraraka-san, Tetsutetsu-san."

"Y-yeah, you're a big help."

Both Ochaco and Tetsutetsu gave thanks towards Izuko.

"The weapon should be on the floor above being guarded by Yaoyorozu-san." Izuko looked towards the direction of the stairs leading up to the last floor. "I'll be heading right there. Please take care of things here."

While Ochaco wanted to persuade Izuko to bring her along, she noticed the foul mood and slight scowl on Izuko's face, so she decided to stay silent and just gave a nod.

"Alright." Tetsutetsu accepted Izuko's command without any hesitation.

Izuko nodded and started to walk her way towards the stairs.

"W-wait."

"Not...Just yet!"

Izuko turned towards the direction of the voices and saw both Eijiro and Tenya slowly trying to stand up.

"There's no use in fighting anymore. Just lay down already." Izuko stated in a bored tone.

"That's not true. We'll fight as long as we can."

"That's right! It's a man's job to enter into a fight first and leave last."

Izuko stared at the both of them with a dull look into her eyes. Her mood was bad. She wanted to finish everything already and let her mind take a rest. Her body was aching, but her mind was at a worse state.

"Just lay down and accept defeat already."

"WE REFUSE!"

Izuko released an exasperated sigh and scratched the back of her head. She glared towards the two with her eyes glowing deep red.

"We can take care of them, Izuko." Tetsutetsu offered.

"Yeah. We can hold them off atleast."

After a few seconds of silence, Izuko replied.

"It's fine. I'll take care of them myself."

"I-Izuko, is that alright? I mean we really can help y-"

Izuko tilted her head side ways as she turned her eyes towards Tetsutetsu and Ochaco.

"I already said I'll take care of them myself didn't I?"

Tetsutetsu took a step back as he heard the dangerous tone within Izuko's voice. Ochaco's body shuddered as she saw the expression of pure frustration painted across Izuko's face.

"A-alright then."

Izuko looked back towards her enemies her glowing eyes leaving a red streak.

"Fine then. I gave you a chance to back down, but you both refused." Izuko stated with an irritated tone in her voice as she took off her tattered coat leaving only her vest. "Come at me. I'll make you both regret your decisions."

* * *

Momo Yaoyorozu waited patiently at the uppermost floor of the building where the mock battle is going on.

She controlled herself not to do anything rash and had remained on standby. Her team had already decided on a plan. The plan included Tenya Iida and Eijiro Kirishima both defending the entrance to the staircase downstairs that led up to the floor she was currently on. Katsuki Bakugo had already gone off by himself abandoning any notion of listening to any planning. She had figured that the talented Katsuki Bakugo would be able to hold off any enemies he encounter. After all, he did reach the top 1 rank during the practical.

However, there was one person in the opposing team whom Momo was wary of.

She was Izuko Midoriya.

Momo had gotten accepted into UA High School via recommendation, so she wasn't at the practical exam in which most of her classmates had participated in. But she did hear about the story of Izuko Midoriya's feat from her classmates during the first day.

So their team had decided to consider Izuko Midoriya the number one threat on the opposing team.

Hearing loud noised on the floors below her, she had hope that Eijiro and Tenya were doing alright. She figured that Katsuki was probably doing alright, unless he was outnumbered and outmaneuvered. But she thought that he was skilled enough to turn the tides to his favor even if the odds were against him.

Looking around her surroundings, Momo observed the layout of the defense she had built using her quirk. The uppermost floor was wider than the floors below. There was more space to move. So she decided to reinforce the defense on the floor by creating metallic panels to create a makeshift metal wall for defense. The walls formed a complete blockade right in front of her towards the entrance to the floor. Multiple electrical mines which produces a controlled shock on whoever steps on it were scattered on the ground.

Although Momo had some close combat experience, she wasn't confident enough to rely on that. So she created a machine gun that fired rubber ammunition. It was big and heavy, but she was sure that she can handle it.

Feeling content about the effort she had put into defending the weapon, she waited patiently.

Momo felt her body tensed up as she heard the sound of footsteps from the other side of the room behind the metallic walls she created for defense. She focused on her hearing and realized that all she could hear was the sound of one pair of footsteps.

In other words, there was only one person approaching.

She convinced both Eijiro and Tenya to remain downstairs unless something of utmost importance came up. If they were to come up on her floor, they would shout out their names for Momo to hear.

But there were no shouting.

That could only mean that the person approaching was a member of the opposing team.

She tightened the grip she had on the handle of the machine gun she created and braced herself.

There were metallic panels standing between her and the person slowly approaching. The panels were strong and sturdy, so it wouldn't be easy for the one approaching to breach into her defense.

However, she soon found out that her defense wasn't enough.

With the sound akin to something cutting through the air, a black curved blade pierced through the metallic panels Momo created. As if cutting through something made out of cotton, the curved blade sliced through the panels cleanly and without much trouble at all multiple times.

With a loud sound, the metal panels collapsed down to the floor making a cloud dust fly up the air.

Momo had a horrified expression on her face as she looked towards the cloud of dust. Within the cloud of dust she could see a pair of glowing crimson orbs that left red streaks as they moved.

"You made a makeshift wall to reinforce your defenses using metallic panels via your quirk?" A voice spoke from within the cloud of dust. "Well played."

Seeing the glowing crimson orbs turn to her direction, Momo felt cold sweat as her body shuddered. Shifting the end of the barrel of the machine gun, she waited for the cloud of dust to disappear to get a clean shot.

She didn't have to wait long.

As if she was impatient over the whole ordeal, Izuko swiped her scythe as if it was a huge fan and cleaved through the cloud of dust making it dissipate immediately.

Seeing Izuko now clearly, Momo felt her entire body tense up. Her senses turned up to their limits and she gritted her teeth. A mix sensation of excitement and fear rushed over her. She felt excitement to have the chance to test her skills against someone as skilled as Izuko Midoriya. She felt scared because of the probability of her losing at the hands of Izuko. She knew for a fact that she was intelligent and she was skilled, but was that enough?

She observed Izuko in front of her. She no longer had her dark green coat leaving only her black vest. Her pants were all tattered and scorched. It also seems the tips of her were singed, Momo figured it was probably from her fight against Katsuki Bakugo.

Despite feeling a bit afraid of Izuko, Momo couldn't help but feel a bit more of admiration towards Izuko if she had already defeated Katsuki.

"I've asked both Tenya-san and Kirishima-san to back out, but they didn't listen." Izuko plainly stated causing a confused look on Momo. "I supposed you won't accept it as well if I were to tell you to lay down your weapon and back down?"

Hearing Izuko's words, Momo glared at her after a few seconds of silence.

"Never." She stated in a firm tone. "If indeed both Tenya-kun and Kirishima-kun didn't back out, then all the more reason for me to stand my ground and fight for them."

Izuko let out a deep sigh and scratched the back of her head.

Momo actually felt a bit insulted hearing Izuko's words.

"I'm a bit insulted if you actually thought that I would surrender without a fight after having my teammates doing their best." Momo said to Izuko with anger laced with her tone.

Sensing the anger from her, Izuko felt her irritation settle down a bit.

"I'm sorry, Yaoyorozu-san." Izuko apologized. "I should know most of all what it feels like to be looked down upon."

Hearing Izuko apologize, Momo narrowed her eyes before releasing a sigh.

"It is fine." Momo replied. "I'm sure you didn't mean anything offensive about it."

"Thank you." Izuko released a small smile.

Izuko then twirled her black scyethe on her palm and brandished it as it emanated black mist from its blade.

"Let us begin then, Yaoyorozu-san."

Despite feeling uneasy and a bit afraid, Mome felt a bit relaxed after having a short conversation with Izuko.

"Fine then!" Momo said as she released a torrent of rubber bullets towards Izuko.

Izuko's eyes glowed brighter. She stepped towards the side and began to sprint as fast as she can. Her glowing crimson eyes leaving a streak of ride line and her black scythe leaving a trail of black mist as she continued her sprint.

Momo's eyes went wide from pure shock. She expected Izuko to be fast, but not at the level she was showing right in front of her. While her machine gun fired rubber bullets, it's speed should be almost as, if not as fast as regular bullets when fired. However, her bullets trailed behind Izuko as they couldn't catch up with her speed.

Izuko sprinted in a zigzag pattern instead of a direct straight line and performed flips and tumbles here and there. This was to throw Momo's aim off and have her tire herself out as she turned her very heavy machine gun in order to aim at her.

Feeling her arms go numb from her exertion, Momo was beginning to slow in her aim. She gritted her teeth in frustration as she realized one final thing as she observed Izuko avoid her storm of bullets.

She, Izuko Midiroya, was evading her attacks while also avoiding stepping on the electrical mines that she had scattered all over the floor.

Letting her gaze travel downwards, Momo noticed how Izuko would go on her toes as if she was wearing heels when she was nearing an electric mine. Izuko would then either leap over it or just duck down in order to avoid the line of fire and go back on her steps and sprint in the other direction.

Piecing all of her thoughts together, Momo arrived unto one final conclusion.

Izuko Midoriya was leagues above her.

She closed her eyes as she felt sorry for herself. But despite the feeling of pity self pity she was mulling over on, there was a tint of excitement and admiration sprouting within her.

How much do I have to work hard to reach her level?

"You know you shouldn't close your eyes when facing someone."

Momo's eyes opened in haste as she saw Izuko inching her face closer to her.

"Are you underestimating me?" Izuko asked in curious tone.

"N-n-no. None of that." Momo couldn't help but shake her head in response.

Izuko's eyes glowed dimmer she heard Momo's reply and she revealed a smile.

"Thanks."

Momo felt her cheeks heat up as Izuko's face inched ever so closer to her.

"Please try to focus though."

Izuko spun her body using her left foot as a pivot as she passed her scythe around between her hands as it twirled gaining momentum. Momo took a step back as Izuko swung her scythe down towards her position cleaving the machine gun cleanly into two pieces. Reaching into one of the small bags attached to her belt with her right hand, Momo pulled out a taser gun. Aiming at Izuko's stomach, Momo ducked closer to Izuko and stretched out her hand in order to reach in.

Izuko, however took a step back towards her right and turned her body in order to dodge the attempted attack. With swift moments, Izuko followed up by lifting her right leg and kicking Momo in her stomach.

Momo felt pain radiating from her stomach as she fell a few feet back. Enduring the pain on her stomach, She forced herself to stand up and immediately created a metal pole in order to defend herself against Izuko.

I'm not sure how much good this will do. But, I must try!

She tried to mirror Izuko's action as she twirled the metal pole in her hand, but hers turned out a bit sloppy. Feeling as she had gained enough force, Momo swung her metal pole as Izuko made her way towards her.

Izuko merely did a swipe with her scythe hitting Momo's metal pole with its handle deflecting it. Feeling numb due to the impact, Momo tighten her grip and swung again. It was once again deflected.

"Not good enough, Yaoyorozu-san."

Momo tilted her head in confusion at Izuko's words.

"Look at your grip. It's obviously too tight."

Looking at her hands, Momo noticed that her hands had gone pale due to her tight grasp on her metal pole.

"Be quiet." She snapped at Izuko.

"Fine."

Izuko raised her free hand as Momo swung down catching her metal pole. She yanked the weapon out of her and threw it away. She twirled her scythe once and brought up its blade inches before Momo's neck.

"I believe this is enough." Izuko stated.

Momo couldn't help but feel a bit irritated at how casually Izuko had bested her.

"I-I can still fight!" Momo protested.

Scratching her head and letting out another sigh, Izuko grabbed Momo's wrist and pulled her towards her. She bent her knee a bit and gestured her shoulder towards Momo lifting her up.

"W-What is this!? Let me down at once!" Momo felt her blood rushing to her face as she rested on top of Izuko's shoulder.

"No can do." Izuko felt that Momo would continue on fighting if she were to let her be. So she decided to apprehend her.

Despite Momo thrashing around on her shoulder, Izuko casually took a few steps towards the villain's weapon which appears to be some sort of missile.

Izuko walked up to the weapon and put up her hand on its surface marking the end of the first battle trial.

"IT"S OVER!"

Izuko scowled as she heard the voice of All Might from god knows where.

* * *

After a few lingering seconds of silence, the entire room was suddenly filled with cheers from the students of Class 1-B and few from class 1-A.

Monoma stood in front of his class and applauded loudly. "See that!? That is what a student from our class can do! Izuko Midoriya is definitely one of our best!"

"Jeez, you're celebrating as if your the one who did all of that." Kendo lightly scolded Monoma. "But, I have to admit. Izuko as well as Yui, Tetsutetsu, and even Uraraka-san, had put on quite a show. It makes me excited for our turn!"

"Looks like our class delinquent is just an ordinary delinquent~" Setsuna added cheerfully. "I look forward training with her. Looks like it's going to be a lot of fun!"

A few more cheers came from class 1-B followed.

"It makes shiver just thinking about if were the one to be facing Midoriya-san." Sero stated as he grabbed himself as if to stop the shivering of his body.

"I-I-I'll try m-my best not to get in her bad side." Mineta said as he wore a terrified expression on her face.

"Yeah." Kaminari nodded to Mineta. "She's really hot, but I fear what happens to boys who piss her off."

"Stop thinking about hitting on girls." Jiro reprimanded Kaminari as she jammed her earphone jack into his neck sending a shock.

"Ahh! Fine! Sorry!"

"But she really is well-versed in combat. I could learn a lot from her." Ojiro observed.

Todoroki was silent as he carefully observed Izuko's image on the screen.

* * *

Yui said no words as she followed Tetsutetsu and Ochaco out of the building. They were about to exit the training area and enter the observation room. Izuko was walking in front of them a couple of meters ahead.

"Are you alright, Yui?" Tetsutetsu asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Yui looked up but her attention was focused solely on Izuko's figure up ahead. "Just a bit tired, I guess."

"Well, can't blame you. I'm tired as well." Tetsutetsu shrugged. "It was definitely a manly battle."

"Yeah! It was definitely great training!" Ochaco beamed despite obviously fatigued as well.

"You're so energetic." Tetsutetsu commented. "Can't say I hate that though."

"Well, we won and will get good grades." Ochaco explained. "Even though I was uneasy at first being the only one from a different class. Everything worked out!"

"Oh yeah!" Tetsutetsu smiled. "You might not be in class 1-B, but you're cool! I can view you as a friend."

"I would like that!" Ochaco grinned. "You as well, Yui-san."

"Oh! Y-yeah." Yui replied as she snapped out of her thoughts due to Ochaco's voice. "I'd like to be your friend as well, Uraraka-san."

As they enter the observation room, a lot of students from class 1-B rushed towards their direction and flocked Izuko.

"That was so cool, Izuko!" Awase praised.

"Yeah. You were amazing! All of you were!" Setsuna grinned as she praised the group.

"Despite the destruction brought by the trial, you were elegant, Midoriya-san." Shiozaki calmly stated.

"Nice going, Izuko!" Monoma prouldy yelled. "That will show those from class 1-A!"

"Izuko-san, Yui-san, Tetsutetsu-san, and Uraraka-san." Kendo walked up to the group and immediately chopped Monoma's neck to make him stop. "Well done. All of you."

Izuko looked at her classmates in silence. She didn't expect this kind of reaction from them. Honestly, she did like the praise and kind attention she was getting, but she was not used to it so she felt a bit awkward.

"Thanks everyone." Izuko scratched the back of her head. "I'm sorry but, I need to head to the restroom for a bit."

"Alright then." Kendo nodded and smiled. "We'll reserve a seat for you."

Izuko began to walk away before being stopped by Tetsutetsu.

"Hey, Izuko-san."

Izuko turned her head towards him.

"That was.. um... a nice battle." Tetsutetsu offered his hand. "It was nice being in a team with you."

Izuko stared at his hand for a few seconds before accepting the handshake.

"I felt the same way, Tetsutetsu-san."

Ochaco ran up to her and waved her hands excitedly.

"It was really cool seeing you in action, Izuko-san!" Ochaco explained happily. "It reminded of the time during practical exam!"

"I see." Izuko replied unable to contain a small smile due to the bubbly personality of Ochaco.

"I'm really happy to be in the same team with you!" Ochaco grinned. "I hope we can get together again!"

"I hope so as well, Uraraka-san."

"See ya!" Ochaco waved happily as Izuko began to walk away.

"See you."

"Yui-san?" Kendo called out to Yui noticing her uneasy expression.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Honestly, not sure."

"Did something happen between you and Izuko-san?" Kendo asked with concern in her tone.

Yui thought about it for a while. She looked at the retreating figure of Izuko and decided to follow her,

"I'm sorry, Itsuka-san." Yui waved as she began to follow Izuko out of the room. "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright then." Kendo smiled. "Talk to you later."

Yui increased the speed of her pace as she realized that Izuko was already out of the room. Leaving the room, Yui found the hallway adjacent to the observation room empty.

"Izuko?"

She hasten her pace more despite being a bit tired from the trial. She didn't know exactly where Izuko was, but she did hear about her heading towards the restroom.

Turning around the corner, Yui stopped in her tracks. Her eyes were wide due to shock as she saw Izuko sitting on the floor leaning her shoulder against the wall.

"Izuko!?" Yui shouted as she ran up to her.

Yui brushed up the bangs of Izuko in order to get a clear view of her face. She noticed that Izuko had gone paler and was sweating quite a lot.

"Izuko!" Yui tried to shake Izuko gently awake despite her worried tone. "Are you alright!?"

Izuko opened her eyes slowly and Yui's image welcomed her vision.

"Yui?" Izuko shook her head and tried to push Yui away. "Stay away."

Yui was a bit surprised and hurt at Izuko's words. They did have an argument earlier during the trial, but that didn't matter to her right now. She was more worried about Izuko's health.

"I'm not gonna go away." Yui stated. "Push me as much as you want, but you'll never get rid of that easily."

Izuko lifted her face a bit to look up at Yui. "You're really... stubborn."

As Izuko fell unconcious, Yui felt afraid.

"Izuko? Izuko!" Yui shook Izuko again but was unable to wake her up.

* * *

As she opened her eyes what welcomed her was the sight of a familiar white ceiling.

"Ugh. Don't tell me I'm at the clinic again?"

"Indeed you are."

Izuko sat up in a hurry not expecting a response. She turned to the side and saw Momo Yaoyorozu sitting on one of the stool at the side of the bed she was laying on.

"Yaoyorozu-san?" Izuko tilted her head in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"You're asking me that?" Momo replied. "I'm the one who helped her in carrying you here, you know?"

"Her?"

Momo then raised her hand and pointed to the person sleeping besides her.

Izuko stared in disbelief as she saw Yui Kodai peacefully sleeping as she sat on the stool right next to her bed. She had her head resting on Izuko's bed.

"Yui?"

"You must thank her. She's the one who called for help after finding you unconscious in the hallway and had stayed with you till now."

Izuko reached out her right hand to Yui and brushed a fringe of her hair that was brushing up against her nose.

"You two look really close with each other."

"Do we really look like that?"

"Yes. Even more so now." Momo replied as she glanced back between Izuko and Yui

Izuko stared at Yui for a few seconds in silence before turning towards Momo.

"Thank you."

"It's alright." Momo smiled. "However, honestly, I mistook you for a really rude person right now."

Izuko furrowed her brows and looked at Momo quizzically.

"Why is that?"

"You lifted me up on your shoulders and carried me as if I was nothing more than a sack of vegetables." Momo raised a brow. "Isn't that terribly rude?"

Izuko grimaced as she remembered her actions at the end of trial.

"I'm really sorry about that, Yaoyorozu-san!" Izuko bowed as she apologized. "I really didn't think about how my actions might've offended you."

"Hmm." Momo smiled in content. "Apology accepted."

Momo then stood up.

"I should be going now." Momo walked up to the door stopping in her tracks before opening it. "I look forward in working with you and learning with you, Midoriya-san."

"How about the battle trial on hero basic training?"

"It just ended half an hour ago." Momo explained. "It's already dismissal."

"I see."

"Farewell, Midoriya-san." Momo waved. "I look forward in seeing you and talking with you again."

"Bye, Yaoyorozu-san."

* * *

As Momo exited the room, Izuko turned to Yui and reached out her hand. She then began to combed Yui's glossy raven hair gently with her fingers.

"Hmm..." Yui turned and looked up and opened her eyes seeing Izuko gently combing her hair with her fingers.

Yui then felt her cheeks heat up. She used her hands to push herself up and hurriedly fixed her appearance.

"Yui." Izuko called out. "I'm sorr-"

"I'm sorry, Izuko!"

Izuko's eyes were wide after hearing Yui apologize to her with such a loud voice.

"Huh?"

"I said a lot of mean things to you earlier."

"It's alright Yui."

"No. It's not alright." Yui shook her head. "Even though I didn't know the entire picture between you and that Bakugo guy, I talked to you with such a harsh tone."

"You didn't mean to, Yui." Izuko was really concerned as she saw the very hurt expression on Yui's face. She wasn't used to seeing such an expression on the girl's face.

"No. I meant it."

"What do you mean?"

"All those words I said to you earlier I really meant them." Yui explained. "I really didn't want to see you go about your revenge against that Bakugo. I heard your story from earlier."

Izuko nodded gesturing Yui to continue.

"You were horribly mistreated and bullied in your past." Yui said as her hurt expression began to worsen. "You tried to seek help, but you were ignored and was left to fend for yourself."

"Yes."

"However, despite all that, you still wanted to be a hero." Yui continued. "You wanted to be a hero who can help innocent people and make them smile. It is such a beautiful dream, Izuko."

Izuko didn't say anything as she continued to listen to Yui's words.

"But, even though you were horribly mistreated in the past, I think repaying violence with more violence is just plain wrong."

"I can understand that, Yui. I really do but-"

Izuko looked over to Yui and swallowed all the words that was about to leave her mouth as she saw her with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"Yui!?" Izuko grabbed Yui's hands. "Why are you crying!?"

"Because!" Yui raised her voice as she continued. "It hurts, Izuko."

"What does?"

"The words you said to me before you left."

Izuko dived deep into her thoughts trying to recollect what words exactly did she say to Yui before she left her alone on the first floor.

 _It such a nice feeling, isn't it? How I envy you, Yui. To be unable to experience what I've endured in the past._

Izuko felt her heart ache and her stomach dropped as she finally remembered the words she spouted towards Yui. She felt disgusted with herself.

"I'm so sorry, Yui."

"No. Don't be."

"What?"

"Those words were definitely true." Yui explained as she continued to sob. "I can't understand what you're feeling exactly because I didn't experience the same amout of suffering you had to endure in the past. How painful it must've been for you to fight through it all alone."

"Yui."

"That's why I'm apologizing." Yui looked at Izuko straight into her eyes as her tears slowly continued to fell. "Even though I have no right to judge you because we lived through different pasts. Even though I've no right to scold you because I've barely know enough about you, I still believe that you shouldn't repay mistreatment with mistreatment. I just can't allow you to do that. You'll ruin yourself."

"Yui. I understand."

"Even though we've only just met recently, I do care about you a lot Izuko." Yui grabbed Izuko's hand. "I'm starting to care more and more about you."

"Yui."

"Sorry." Yui let out a self deprecating laugh. "It must be weird to hear all of these words from me. We barely know anything about each other. I'm so presumptious. I'm sorry, Iz-"

Before Yui could even finish with her apology, Izuko grabbed Yui by her shoulders and pulled her close towards her.

"Izuko!?"

Izuko rested her forehead against Yui's as she closed her eyes. She felt guilty seeing Yui all hurt and troubled like this all thanks to her.

"I'm sorry as well, Yui." Izuko said in a low voice with a tone full of concern. "You were only concerned about me and was trying to help me, yet I spouted all of those harsh words at your face. I'm sorry."

"I-Izuko?" Yui's voice was shaking as her face was all red due to the extremely close distance of Izuko's face against hers. Her throat was beginning to feel dry and her voice was starting to come out all hoarse.

"I'm afraid, Yui."

"Afraid?"

"Will I lose myself, Yui?" Izuko explained as she revealed a sad smile. "If I continued down my path, will I lose myself? Will I become a hero or someone completely different? I'm scared."

Izuko was honestly afraid. She can't tell what would happen to her in the future. Will she be the same person she was now or someone unrecognizable.

Despite feeling embarrassed and shy, Yui let out a small smile.

"It's alright. I'm quite scared of the future as well." Yui then grasped Izuko's hands tightly no longer minding the extremely close distance between them.. "But I guess we can only look forward to it while doing our best."

Izuko opened her eyes and was welcomed by the sight of Yui's eyes staring right into her. She had no idea why the sight of Yui's eyes calmed her, but it continued to have that effect on her the longer she continued to look back.

"Help me?"

Yui continued to smile satisfied hearing Izuko's words.

"You don't even need to ask."

"True?"

"Uh huh." Yui nodded slightly. "I'll help you and you'll help me?"

"Of course, Yui."

"Be careful though, Izuko." Yui let out a giggle. "Because when you do something bad or wrong again, I'll be sure to scold you harshly without mercy. Prepare for that."

"I might like that."

"Of course you will, class delinquent." Yui grinned.

"Why thank you, honor student." Izuko grinned.

Both Izuko and Yui spent a minute in silence as they continued to let their foreheads rest against each other.

After a while, Izuko finally realized what she was doing. It dawned on her that her face was extremely close to a very beautiful girl. It was here that Izuko's face finally reddened to match the redness present on Yui's face.

Izuko slowly pulled her face away from Yui trying to avoid any awkwardness. But after doing so, She noticed the slightly sad expression that crossed Yui's face.

"Y-Yui?"

Yui was happy then, but somehow she felt sad and disappointed at the now lack of physical contact with Izuko. She couldn't explain what she was feeling, but all she could understand was she wanted to feel the sensation of Izuko's contact some more.

"Izuko." Yui called out as her grasp on Izuko's hand began to become more tighter. Her gaze shifted downwards and lingered at Izuko's lips. Gently and slowly, she began to inch her face closer and closer towards Izuko's.

"Yui?"

Izuko's face flushed deeper as she noticed the shrinking distance between them. She wanted to pry away from Yui due to how embarrassed she was, but was afraid to hurt Yui unconsciously with her actions.

"Y-Yui... a-are you sure about this?"

Izuko's words fell on dead ears as Yui seemed to be too transfixed with what she was doing to hear what Izuko was saying. With the distance between them so short, Yui began to slowly close her eyes.

"Well now!"

Both Izuko and Yui jumped at the sudden voice that called out which was followed by the sound of the door opening.

"This really isn't the place for such things young ladies!"

Both Izuko and Yui turned to look towards the origin of the voice and saw the school nurse, Recovery Girl standing by the doorway faking a cough to grab their attention. Izuko and Yui looked at Recovery Girl then to each other then back again. They did this several times before their eyes widened in surprise and their faces flushed deep crimson.

"I'm not going to judge, but might I suggest to do such things in the privacy of your rooms young ladies?"

"N-no-No... we aren't really!~"

"We're n-not doing anything questionable or anyt~!"

Both Izuko and Yui replied in a panic at Recovery Girl's suggestion.

"Hahahaha!" Laughter echoed in the room. "It is fine. I was just joking." Recovery Girl explained in an amused tone.

"I-I see." Izuko and Yui replied.

"You two best be going now." Recovery Girl gestured towards the door.

Recovery Girl walked up to her chair as Izuko and Yui prepared to leave.

"Midoriya-chan, try to drop by here tomorrow before class. I still need to do a follow check up on you. I should do it today, but seeing as both you and Kodai-chan are so energetic, I trust you are well now and it is getting late. But I still need to do a check up on you tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Izuko replied blushing at the energetic part.

Yui's cheeks were still red as she ghosted her fingers on her lips ever so gently while stealing a glance at Izuko.

What were they about to do just now?

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

 **Afterword**

Oh how I missed this!

I've really missed writing. It feels so nice to finally sit down with soft music and a laptop in a peaceful room.

Sorry about the delay in the release of chapters! A lot has been happening in real life and my free time grew shorter and shorter. But not to worry, it's not anything bad or something. Just have been really busy. I read a few novels here and there and a few fanfiction stories about different series in order to spark up my energy once again. I really do love writing and reading stories!

Thank you for the continued support on this story. This community is really great.

Again, sorry for the delay. I hope you all will like the chapter.

If you have noticed any mistakes regarding spelling, grammar, and/or continuation, please feel free to send me a message and I'll fix them as soon as I'm able.

Have any recommendation? Feel free to send me a message as well.

Please leave a review about the chapter as they are really helpful! And reading them makes me happy and more inspired! ^_^

See ya in the next chapter!

Laters~


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Izuko and Yozora**

* * *

 **Warning!** : Explicit material upcoming. If you're uncomfortable reading explicit materials, please skip the last part of the chapter!

If not, then go ahead.

Thanks for all the follows and favorites!

Thank you very much for the reviews! They're really helpful and I greatly appreciate them!

Let us sink further.

* * *

The sun was already beginning to set by the time Izuko and Yui managed to exit the main building of UA High School. As they went on their way through the hallways inside, both were quiet due to the awkwardness that sparked between them because of what happened or what almost happened inside the clinic.

"Ahem." With a fake cough, it was Yui who decided that it was finally time to end the silence between them. "So, be honest with me Izuko."

"Hm?" Izuko looked at Yui besides her and tilted her head curious as to what Yui was going to ask about. "What is it, Yui?"

"Is your quirk," Yui paused wondering what words would be the best to use in her question. "Like, dangerous to you?"

"What do you mean, exactly?" Izuko asked not getting what Yui meant with her question.

"When I found you in the hallway earlier, you were on the floor sitting with your shoulder leaning against the wall." Yui recalled with concern evident in her tone. "Your face was really pale and you were covered in cold sweat. Plus you were breathing quite hard as if you were finding difficulties in breathing."

Izuko turned her eyes away from Yui and fell deep into her thoughts.

What exactly should I tell her?

Izuko knew that there was no way for her to tell Yui about the entirety of her quirk. Honestly, even Izuko herself doesn't fully understand the true nature of her quirk. If she were to ask Yozora regarding her quirk, would she get a truthful answer or will Yozora tease her again and just give out vague answers?

She had to put all those thoughts on hold for she had to focus on giving a somewhat decent answer to Yui.

"Kinda." Was all the reply that she could utter.

"Kinda?" Yui repeated obviously not satisfied with the reply given by Izuko. "What do you mean?"

Before Izuko could part her lips to give another reply, Yui noticed that Izuko's eyes were a bit wide and were staring at a single direction in front of them. Yui followed Izuko's gaze and realized what she was staring at.

By the school gates were none other than the person whom gave Izuko the worst treatment in their past.

Katsuki Bakugo.

He was standing by the school gates leaning against one of its pillars. His gaze was sharp but seemed uneasy as it was directed straight at them.

Or to be more precise, at Izuko.

Yui slowly shifted her line of sight to Izuko whom was beside her and noticed the forming scowl on her face.

Izuko could slowly feel her irritation from earlier steadily rise up. Just the sight of her childhood friend made her feel agitated and make her clench her hands into fists.

Before she could even proceed with her thoughts further, she felt a hand grip hers tightly.

She looked down on her hand and noticed Yui's hands clasping hers quite tightly.

Izuko tilted her sights upwards and saw Yui looking right at her with a very concerned expression writting all over her face.

"Yui?"

Hearing Izuko call out to her, Yui gripped Izuko's hands tighter and brought it up to her chest.

"Please, Izuko." Yui pleaded.

She knew what was going to unfold if she let Izuko be.

The one thing she dreaded was the thought of Izuko ruining herself.

"Please?" Yui pleaded as she looked straight into Izuko's eyes. Her tone was sad and sincere as she pleaded. "For me?"

Izuko felt her frustration slowly diminish as her eyes lingered into Yui's concerned eyes. She gritted her teeth as she tried to endure Yui's plead.

But it was no use.

With her cheeks flushed red, Izuko looked away from Yui.

"Alright." She replied. "I'll hold."

For now atleast.

Hearing Izuko's response, Yui let out a small relieved smile.

"Thank you, Izuko."

They stood there in silence for about a minute before Izuko decided to finally break the silence between them.

"U-um, Yui?" Izuko called out awkwardly as she felt her cheeks continue to heat up.

"Hm?" Yui tilted her head unaware about their situation.

"Y-your hands.." Izuko finally referred to Yui hands that were still clasping hers really tightly.

"O-oh!" Yui's eyes widened a bit as she felt her cheeks heat up finally realizing what she was doing. "Sorry!"

With haste, she let go of Izuko's hand.

Both of them felt the awkwardness rise between them as they continued to grow more aware by the presence of each other and how it affects them.

They were about to enter another bout of silent awkwardness until Katsuki Bakugo walked up to them and called.

"..Deku." Katsuki called with a bit of uneasiness in his tone.

Izuko turned her attention to her childhood friend. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the close distance between her and Katsuki.

"Yui." Izuko grabbed her friend's attention. "Sorry, but it seems like both I and Kacchan here need to talk for a bit by ourselves."

Yui was still afraid of what may happen between Izuko and her childhood friend. But since Izuko already gave her word that she'll hold off, Yui decided that she should leave the two alone for now.

No matter how anxious it made her just thinking about it.

"Okay." Yui responded as she grasped Izuko's hand one last time. Learning more about Izuko's quirk can wait. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Izuko nodded.

Releasing Izuko's hand, Yui bid farewell to Izuko.

* * *

"Your quirk!" Katsuki hissed.

"What do you mean?" Izuko asked obviously confused as to what Katsuki was getting at.

"Were you hiding it from me all this time!?" Katsuki raised his voice uncaring as to whomever may hear their words. "Why didn't you stood up for yourself before if you had such a strong quirk! Were you deceiving me all this time!?"

"I didn't." Izuko flat out stated.

"What!?"

"Not once during our childhood did I try to deceive you." Izuko explained as her eyes continued to narrow down dangerously. "Even though you were obnoxious and arrogant and treated me like thrash, never once did I try to deceive you."

Hearing herself spat out these words, Izuko couldn't help but mentally scoff at herself.

I was such a moronic kind kid back then huh?

She couldn't swallow at the fact a

Multiple emotions flood through Katsuki's expression as he heard Izuko's explanation with such a matter-of-fact tone. He didn' want to admit to himself and he in fact felt a bit disgusted, but hearing Izuko's story as she told you during the battle trial, he felt a bit ashamed with himself.

A part of him wanted to speak a brief word of apology to Izuko, but there was something stopping him.

His pride.

He was beaten fair and square like a nobody by his childhood friend during the battle trial.

He believed that it was true that he was the best student there is to become a professional hero. He made it his personal goal to show everyone his strenght and what he was capable of.

But what happened earlier was the complete opposite.

Izuko beat him like a rag doll as his schoolmates watched on screen.

Diving into his thoughts, Katsuki felt his anger rise up.

"Then what the hell is your quirk!?" He asked.

Seeing the expression of both anger and confusion painted on Katsuki's face, Izuko couldn't help but let out a satisfied smile.

"A gift." Izuko mused.

"What!?" Katsuki growled feeling as if he was being mocked. "Are you fucking shittin' me!?"

Izuko felt satisfied seeing her childhood friend's reaction.

Truthfully, she wasn't really satisfied with just this. She wanted to do much more and hurt Katsuki.

However, she did promise Yui that she would do anything.

For now atleast.

But, at the very least she could antagonize her childhood friend a bit more. So when the time comes when they would have to face each other again in a much more concrete setting regarding their hero course, her victory would be much sweeter.

"Seeing you like this, gives me such joy." Izuko mused as she gave a smirked.

Seeing her expression, Katsuki glared at Izuko.

"You fucking bitch!" Katsuki yelled feeling agitated at being mocked by the worst person. He raised his hand and grabbed Izuko by the wrist aggressively. "Pull up your fist and I'll beat you up right fuckin' now!"

"Defeating you in such a manner, holds no meaning Kacchan." Izuko glared back at Katsuki. Her eyes were beginning to glow red in a dimmed manner as she felt irritated by being held in such a way.

"Come on then!" Katsuki glowered at Izuko.

"Patch youself up, Kacchan. Grow stronger and smarter. Improve." Izuko yanked her wrist off Katsuki's tight grip. "Until then, we'll settle everything."

Katsuko gritted his teeth in anger. "You'll regret everything when the time comes."

"Who knows?" Izuko shrugged as she began to walk pass Kacchan not failing to bump his shoulder with hers.

"The fuck happened to you, you damn nerd?" Katsuki mumbled as Izuko passed by him.

Izuko halted her steps as she heard the mumbling words of her childhood friend. Izuko turned her head to look back at Katsuki with her back to him.

"Took your advice." Izuko said in somber tone. "Quite literally I might add."

"The fuck?"

"Jump off and hope in the next life maybe you'll have a quirk." Izuko responded with a voice imitating Katsuki's.

Katsuki grimaced as he remembered the words he spat to Izuko in their past. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and once again felt his anger rise up.

"Mock me again and again." Katsuki strained his voice. "You may have beaten me today, but mark my words!" He bellowed as he clenched his hands into fists. "From here on out! You listening you fuckface!?" He pointed at Izuko. "From here on out, I'm gonna be number one!"

Izuko looked away in irritation. She felt irritated hearing her childhood friend's bold declaration.

* * *

Yui was walking alone on the street under the dimming sky.

She had made Reiko go home first as she wanted to stay by Izuko's side until she woke up, so she had to go home alone.

In just a single day, a lot has happened to her.

The first hero basic training class in their hero course was a mock battle trial. It made her a bit uneasy when she found out that teams would be decided randomly via lottery. It was still just the beginning of their school life, thus their relationship with each other as classmates hasn't really started yet. Plus they had a joint activity with another class.

Thankfully, she was was teamed up with Izuko.

It was still early for her to say it, but she definitely felt close to Izuko Midoriya despite their short time together. It was weird, especially when she thinks about her talkative state whenever she was with Izuko.

Was I always this talkative?

The answer to that question was no.

Yui could remember in her past that she was such a silent person. She wasn't the type to go out and talk to other people. In fact, if it wasn't for Reiko, she wouldn't have any friends during their childhood.

If you talked to her, she would respond. But she wouldn't ever be the one to start up a conversation.

So thinking about what she's like with Izuko somehow confused her for a bit.

She felt like she was changing and she couldn't stop it.

But she felt that the change wasn't something she disliked.

Honestly, she felt like she actually liked it.

After a while, Yui finally reached their home. Opening the gate to their house, she passed through the gate and walked up to their door.

"I'm home." She said as she entered through the door.

As she was taking off her shoes, she heard the sound of footsteps getting near her. She looked back and saw a middle-aged woman whom was almost the splitting image of her.

The woman was her mother.

"Welcome home, Yui." Her mother greeted with a soft smile.

"I'm home, mother." Yui greeted back as she returned the smile.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Her mother explained. "So go up to your room and rest for a bit. Seems like you need it."

"I will." Yui replied after giving a nod. She was walking up the stairs when she stopped her steps and looked back at her mother. "Do I looked tired mother?"

"Hmm." Her mother cupped her chin and observed Yui's face. "Seems like that to me. You're face looks flushed." Her mother narrowed her eyes to get a much better look at her daughter's face. "But, you do seem happy."

Yui's eyes widened for a bit hearing her mother words.

With quick steps, she hurriedly got inside of her room and went straight into the standing mirror standing by the corner of her room. With both her hands, she clasped her face and eased nearer in front of the mirror to get a clearer view of her face.

Her mother was right.

She was red.

Extremely flushed red.

Why?

She asked herself, but deep inside she knew the reason why.

Thinking about the kind, yet unpredictable girl, Izuko Midoriya, made Yui feel emotions like she had never before. Being near Izuko made her feel secure and firm at the same time, it was as if Izuko Midoriya was a strong wall that made her feel safe and secure. Hearing Izuko's voice and her words makes her feel comfortable and relaxed, it was as if her voice was laced with mint.

But what made her heart clench and beat faster was the sight of Izuko's face close to hers and her smile.

She grasped her chest with her hands as she released a sigh. Looking at the mirror she realized that her face had gotten much redder.

She walked backwards and fell into her bed with a soft thud.

"...Izuko." Yui said her name.

Speaking out Izuko's name made Yui feel light as if she was floating in her own personal cloud.

"Izuko." Once again she called out.

A lot has transpired between her and Izuko today. She had learned a lot about Izuko over the course of the day's school hours. She had learned of what happened to Izuko that made her fall into deep coma for months. She had seen what type of costume Izuko wanted to wear. She leared how strong Izuko was and it made her feel proud for some unknown reason.

Then thought passed through her mind that made her grimaced and feel her heart ache.

It was the memory of her and Izuko facing each other. It was the first time that ever that Yui had an intense argument with anyone. Remembering what Izuko's face was like when she was mad made Yui feel weak.

She couldn't help but feel sad by the fact that she stood her ground against Izuko. She had heard Izuko's torment in her past, but she still stood in her way. She felt so sorry for Izuko for having to endure such a life of mistreatment and hardship, and she really could unerstand why Izuko acted the way she did.

But she couldn't help but stop Izuko.

It pained her that she was the one who stood in the way of Izuko's revenge.

A revenge that's clearly due for such a long time.

But she didn't want Izuko to ruin herself.

She became very thankful that she and Izuko managed to make up before the end of the day. She was, in fact, afraid of losing her friendship with Izuko.

Which made her go back to her thoughts from before;

About how Izuko makes her feel emotions she never did before.

"Izuko." She called out again.

She turned to her side and hugged her knees.

"Izuko."

As she called out Izuko name once more, she smiled.

She wasn't certain what exactly she was feeling, but what she was certain about was that...

... she likes it.

She released a sigh as she hugged her knees tighter.

"Had I always swung this way?"

* * *

"I'm home." Izuko called out as she opened the door to their home.

As she sat down on the entrance in order to remove her shoes and change into slippers she waited for a response from her mother, but no response in any form could be heard.

"Mother?" Izuko called out once again.

However, like before, no response came.

She narrowed her eyes as she went further inside their home. She looked around and realized that the interior felt lonely and a bit dark. The lights that were on were dim ones that didn't cost much on the electric bill when left on. As her gaze travelled across the room, she noticed a note that was neatly placed on the dining table weighed down by an empty glass.

Walking up to the dining table and picking up the note, Izuko read what was written on the sheet of paper.

Izuko

I already sent you a message on your phone, but maybe you haven't read it yet since I got no reply.

So I'm writing this note just to be sure.

A friend of mine from college invited me to a small reunion party in her home in Hosu city.

I bough some groceries so that you can cook pretty much whatever you want

I know that you can take good care of yourself.

I'll be back in a few days.

Love, mom.

Izuko tilted her head as she reached for her phone and unlocked the screen.

Sure enough, there was indeed a message to her from her mom.

Releasing a deep sigh, Izuko felt the tension on her shoulders slowly melt away.

It took her quite a while to decide which meal she would cook for herself as dinner. True to her mother's words, the fridge was filled to the brim with groceries as well as the cupboards in the kitchen.

Finally deciding on a simple tonkatsu and mushroom soup for dinner, she swiftly made way to the kitchen counters and prepared her dinner.

After eating her dinner by herself, she washed the dishes and utensils she used in order to not leave the kitchen nor the dining room a messed. Soon, she felt her body become a bit sticky due to her sweat from earlier.

So she decided to have a hot bath.

It's funny.

After becoming a girl, she had found herself wanting to take a bath much more often. She wasn't sure if it was indeed due to girls feeling the need to the wash them much more frequently, or it was just her.

Leaving the bathroom after her bath, Izuko went into her room and began to search for clothes that she would prefer to be her pajamas for the night.

It was here that she felt a sensation tinggling from her nape.

It was as if someone was staring right at her.

While she was still bent over trying to reach into her drawer for clothes, she turned her head to take a look back and sure enough someone was actually staring right at her.

There sitting so comfortably on top of her bed was an extraordinarily sight to behold.

Yozora.

"What are you doing?" Izuko asked as she narrowed her eyes.

Seeing her expression and hearing her words, Yozora smirked.

"Just enjoying the view."

* * *

If this was the first time she had ever saw the expression Yozora was wearing on her face right now, Izuko would've felt extremely irritated.

But, ever since their last meeting, Izuko found herseld used to the presence of the enigma known as Yozora. So such a smug expression on her face was nothing new for Izuko. So she just let it slide.

However...

Snapping back from her thoughts, Izuko realized a bit too late that she was unconcsciously giving Yozora such a perverse sight of her.

She was wearing nothing on her body right now as she had let the towel she had wrapped around her body earlier fall to the floor as she reached into her drawer to retrieve some clothes. And since she was reaching into her drawers, Izuko was bending over forward.

In other words, Izuko was bending over right now without any shred of clothes in plain view of Yozora.

Feeling her cheeks heat up intensely, she hastily picked up the towel that was laying on the floor and used it to cover the front view of her body as she stood straight and turned around towards Yozora.

Seeing Izuko's reaction, Yozora couldn't help but playfully released a sound of disproval.

"Awww." Yozora reacted. "And it was such a delicious sight to behold."

"The hell are you doing here?" Izuko let out an agitated tone. Though her cheeks were still flushed red.

"Aren't I allowed to pay a visit?" Yozora feigned a look of pain and worry as she wiped her non-existent tear. "I'm hurt, Izuko."

"Yeah, like I'll believe that." Izuko lashed out with an amused tone.

"Ahahaha!" Yozora let out a laugh that echoed through the room. "As usual, you're interesting, Izuko."

Izuko couldn't help but reveal a small smirk as she continued to gaze upon the beautiful being in front of her. Realizing that she was still undressed, Izuko turned her back to Yozora and proceeded to take out some clothes to wear.

"Well, now." Yozora purred seductively. "I have to speak truth here; I'm liking the view."

Yozora looked delightfully amused with the image of Izuko wearing only her black underwear.

"So?" Izuko turned to Yozora with a brow raised.

"So, what?" Yozora tilted her head quizzically.

"What's you purpose here?"

"Nothing much, really!" Yozora replied as she fell on her back to lay down on Izuko's bed. She stared at the ceiling as she playfully swung her legs back and forth in the air. "It's just that a lot of entertaining things had happened earlier in the day."

Izuko narrowed her eyes as she figured out that Yozora was referring to the mock battle trial. She had remembered specifically that she felt Yozora's presence and even may have heard her words during her battle against her childhood friend.

"So, you watched that, huh?" Izuko asked as she walked over to her bed and sat at the edge.

"Why wouldn't I?" Yozora turned her head towards Izuko and grinned. "It was such a delectable sight."

"What?" Izuko asked clearly not understanding what Yozora was getting at.

"The sight of you plunging into the depths of your own rage and darkness." Yozora flipped herself and went on all four on top of the bed with her hands and knees.

Hearing Yozora's words, Izuko recalled the feeling of empowerment as she felt the sensation of her fists and feet meeting with the body of her childhood friend.

It was definitely a sensation that gave her the most enjoyment.

"The hatred in your eyes, it was enticing." Yozora slowly commented in a seductive tone as she slowly inched through Izuko's bed. "The tone of pure sadism, it was intoxicating."

Yozora stopped her advances short. Her face was now extremely close against Izuko's to the point were the tip of their noses were slightly ghosting against each other.

"I wanted to see more of such a play, Izuko." Yozora grabbed Izuko's right hand and slowly pressed it against her left cheek. "But alas, the curtains fell down before reaching the climax."

Izuko figured that Yozora was referring to the sight of Yui Kodai stubbornly standing up againsts her revenge on her childhood friend.

True.

Izuko didn't expect that everyone would understand the craving she felt for revenge. But she didn't expect that someone would be so willing to stand against her way like the way Yui Kodai did.

Honestly, it would've been child's play to pass through Yui, but Izuko didn't.

Why didn't she?

"Hey, Izuko." Yozora called out as she guided Izuko's hands to the surface of her chest. "Who was that girl?"

"Yui Kodai. A classmate of mine in class 1-B." Izuko answered plainly as she felt her body beginning to heat up.

"Yui Kodai, is it?" Yozora asked as she tilted her head while continuing to hold her gaze straight into Izuko's eyes. "A friend?"

"...Y-yes." Izuko's voice hitched as she felt a warm and wet sensation slowly ravishing her right ear as Yozora leaned in making her face flushed deeper red and her body warmer.

"Is she important to you?" Yozora asked between her pants as she continued to lecherously licked the exterior of Izuko's right ear clearly enjoying the way Izuko's body slightly squirmed against her own.

Is she important to me?

Truthfully, Izuko couldn't tell.

She wanted to think about her real opinion of Yui Kodai, but the sensual sounds of sloshing up against her ear flooded her mind crowded.

"I don't know." Was the only reply Izuko could muster at the moment. "None of your business, really Yozora."

"Haha." Yozora released a small chuckle as she bit into Izuko's right ear making her let out a moan. "You're quite rude, Izuko."

"Why do you ask, Yozora?" Izuko asked curious as to why Yozora was suddenly showing interest in Yui Kodai.

"Hmmm.. what can I say?" Yozora said as she continued to playfully nibble on Izuko's ear. "I'm a bit jealous of her closeness to you."

"Bullshit."

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" Hearing Izuko's straight-to-the-point response, Yozora let out an amused laughter.

Yozora then pulled her face away from Izuko and looked directly at her.

Izuko's let out a raspy breath of air as she became enchanted at the bewitching sight in front of her.

Yozora with slightly red cheeks with a clear trail of saliva on the corner of her lips.

After a minute of silence between the two of them, without much warning, Yozora reached for Izuko with both her hands and pulled her onto the bed.

Just as Izuko was about to voice out her protest at the sudden violent gesture, she felt herself being slammed unto the bed much further before feeling a soft and plump sensation caressing against her lips.

Izuko's eyes went wide as she realized that Yozora was giving her a deep kiss.

Trying to escape the current situation since it was too much for her to handle, she strained her body but felt her body fell limp and weak.

As if her energy was suddenly being drained out of her.

Yozora stopped and pulled away a few inch from Izuko's face and looked at her with narrow eyes that which carried emotions that Izuko can't seem to read.

"Didn't you like it?" Yozora asked Izuko as she ghosted her fingertips on the surface of Izuko's lips.

Izuko turned her head away from Yozora. Seeing such an expression on Yozora's face was making her weak and feel confused. Her body was beginning to feel hotter and hotter.

"...I-I can't really say... that I didn't like it." Izuko replied awkwardly.

Seeing such a look on Izuko, filled Yozora with such a feeling of anticipation that she felt her body tremble in delight.

Once more she leaned in hasted and locked her lips against Izuko's making her release a low moan.

The kiss went for a while before Izuko felt Yozora's tongue skid against her teeth making her squirm and uncontrollably let out a moan of pleasure.

"Izuko." Yozora called out between her raspy breath. "Let my tongue in."

Hearing Yozora's commande, Izuko closed her eyes shut tightly before hesistantly parting her mouth in order to give way for Yozora's tongue. Feeling the sudden stimulation of Yozora's tongue against her own, Izuko moaned and felt her arousal grow deeper and deeper.

The place between her thighs felt hot and wet.

Yozora then cupped Izuko's face with her hands and deepened their kiss.

Izuko raised her hands and hesitantly embraced Yozora closer against her body.

Yozora let out a moan as she felt the tightness between her body and Izuko's.

After a long while of their tongues dancing with each other for dominance, Yozora parted their lips leaving a string of saliva between their lips.

"You're so beautiful, Izuko." Yozora smirked as she let go of Izuko's face and grab her arm.

Izuko's eyes went wide with shock as it dawned on her that Yozora was now naked.

She didn't even notice when Yozora took of her dress since she was sure that Yozora was wearing her jet-black dress earlier.

She let her eyes linger on the sight of the bare display of Yozora's body on top her. Izuko felt the area between her thighs clench tightly as she became intoxicated with the outwordly scene just in front of her within reach.

She was beautiful.

Insanely so.

Izuko was yanked out of her thoughts in a haste as she suddenly felt a tickling sensation of wet and warmth on her fingers and the sound of unending rapsy breath one after another.

"Ahh... ha... hu... hau... ha..."

Izuko dared herself and slowly looked up and saw a sight that fueled her arousal to the brim without control.

Yozora with flushed red cheeks with her red eyes clouded with unfiltered desire. Her mouth were opening and closing slightly as she let out moan after moan, with trails of drool slowly rolling down from the corners of her mouth. Her body slid across front and back in a lecherous rhythm. Her arms grabbed one of Izuko and positioned it directly right to the place between her thighs.

"Ahh...hau...Izuko...ha...ha..."

Izuko felt her mind snapped.

This was the first time she ever saw the enigma known as Yozora make such a face in front of her.

Yozora continued to moan as she slid her hips back and forth, making Izuko's finger dig even further inside her aroused slit.

Having her senses harassed by the sounds of continued sensual moans and the sensation of warmth and wetness on her fingers, Izuko couldn't handle herself anymore and let herself drown.

With her free hand, she reached Yozora by her nape and pulled her towards her. Their lips smashed against each other violently as they locked.

Both Izuko and Yozora let out moans as their body drowned in each other's pleasure.

Due to Izuko's room being closed-off because of the air conditioning, the interior of the room became filled with the smell of Yozora's arousal.

With her nose being assaulted by the smell, Izuko fell further into her own pleasure and arousal.

Izuko stared at Yozora's eyes as their tongues continued to dance against each other and saw nothing but pure lust reflected in her eyes.

"Izuko...hau...ha...Izuko..."

Unable to contol herself, Izuko leaned in much closer and let their kiss go much deeper and more violent. Izuko felt Yozora's fangs cut through her lower lip and she reciprocated by biting down hard on Yozora's lower lip. A trail of blood dripped between their lips, but they didn't stop.

The unique sensation of both pleasure and pain mixed between them as their saliva and blood mixed with each other.

"...Ha...Ha... Yozo...Yozora..."

Yozora broke out of their make out session and leaned into Izuko's neck as she felt Izuko's fingers curl up inside of her wet slit.

"...Izuko...Izuko...ha..."

Seeing Yozora's reaction to her actions, Izuko felt satisfied and proud of herself. She curled up her fingers more insde Yozora's wet sex making her moan much louder.

Gritting her teeth, Izuko slid up her curled fingers much deeper into Yozora.

"Ahhh!" Yozora screamed. "IZUKO!"

Yozora leaned her head into Izuko's neck and bit down hard on her shoulder as she screamed into her climax.

Izuko let her body rest now on her bed as Yozora collapsed on top her.

Their naked body rubbed against one another as the room became intoxicated with the smell of sex and arousal.

After few minutes of silence, Yozora pushed her body up on top of Izuko.

"Izuko." Yozora looked down on Izuko with an expression on her face that indicated she was drunk on her pleasure. "That was unexpected from you."

"Hahaha." Izuko smirked satisfied. "It's pay back for last time."

"Is that so?" Yozora smiled and gave Izuko a seductive gaze.

She raised her body higher and slid a hand on her body from her neck down to her thighs.

"I'm afraid I might be craving for more, Izuko."

Izuko couldn't really process what she was hearing due to how tired she was, but then she felt a wet sensation dripping on top of her exposed thigh. She turned her gaze up and saw the image of Yozora's sex that was lecherously dripping wet with her arousal.

Seeing such a sight further ignited something deep within Izuko.

She rubbed the back of her head before grasping Yozora by her shoulder.

 _I'm afraid I might drown if I go even further._

But she really couldn't care less at the moment.

 _Yes._

 _For now._

 _Nothing else mattered._

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Afterword.**

Hey there!

I hope all of you has been doing well!

As for me? Well, I've been busy. I've finally experience what they call in work 'Hell Week.'

Not fun.

It was really stressful and I couldn't really do anything except do what my job needs be to do.

But I'm glad that the workload has been decreasing now, not by a lot mind you, but still.

Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter!

If you notice any mistakes regarding spelling and grammar, as well as continuity, please feel free to send me a message and I'll try to fix them as soon as I can.

Have any recommendations regarding the story? Feel free to send me a message.

Please leave a review if you can!

See ya in the next chapter!

Laters~


End file.
